The Red Record (New and Improved)
by ElizaXSpears
Summary: What resides in the Red Record is capable of destroying everything and that's exactly what it wants to do when its creators locked it away.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome back fellow readers to the new and improved Red Record! Since chapter 105 of the manga came out and almost broke the reaper part of the fandom, I felt like RR was in need of an update, so I'm updating it _regularly_. I hope I can commit to this and actually finish it this time! So, welcome back if you've decided to put up with me again! BTW I kinda adopted the Eric being Scottish headcannon (I have no idea who started it but I think it fits him quite well). I really like the idea, so that's why he speaks weirdly. I tried! Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter One**_

A mansion that was once home to a powerful child with three eccentric, if not clumsy, servants and a mysterious, now lay abandoned. The servants had left when the master and butler disappeared, leaving dust to gather, and the garden to die. There was no one to fix the broken windows that young children had smashed, no one around to keep any of the old possession in the manor to keep from being stolen, no one to call this place home anymore. The only guest the manor used to receive were crows however only lately, another presence remind hidden in the shadows on the manor itself and overgrown trees.

Today felt as if it was going to be like no other as he waited for a being to show his face but just as he believed he should return to his master, a familiar sound could be heard, though it made him cringe, he was oddly pleased to hear it. Long, vibrant red hair and the familiar red coat slung around his elbows were even more giveaways to who it was.

Though he was pleased to see the Grim Reaper, his mind supplied the question, why couldn't Grell sense him? Surely being as infatuated as he was with the demon, Grell should have been on him in seconds, but instead he remained perched on the branch, staring longingly at the mansion. "Is this where you go all the times you've left me to collect the rest of our list?"

Grell's eyes hardly left the building, only noticing the fellow reaper from the corner of his eyes, Alan Humphries. "Darling, I can't help it." He sighed, patting the space beside him. "I try to keep alive my hope of one day coming back to see my dear Sebastian working away at the manor like he used too."

Alan took the offered spot, his scythe taking his place against the trunk of the tree. "I thought you'd given up on the demon."

"I can't." he wrapped his arms around Alan's, laying his head on the shorter reapers shoulder. "My love for him is stronger than time. I cannot simply forget him even if centuries pass."

Alan rolled his eyes. "…I still can't fathom how you're in love with a demon. A creature that steals our souls."

"Oh not Sebby dear. He was contacted to that brat of a child meaning he couldn't devour our souls."

"He's still a demon."

"And he's still attractive." He gave a dreamy sigh. "Such red eyes that burn through my heart, enough to heat up my body with passion! Hands so cold as they wrap around your throat and squeeze, a voice smooth but dripping with such hunger," he jumped onto his feet, spreading his arms as a wind picked up, running through their hair and clothes, "the forbidden force that drives us closer together! Without him to chase, to fear the law, my life has become nothing but a tedious day job. With him, I can defy the rules, push them aside to rush into my Sebas-chan's arms, kissing him with our desire combining until I lay on his bed, in nothing but a red silk robe as he slowly begins to-"

"Enough!" Alan called, hands pressed to his ears. "Please Grell, I don't need to hear your fantasies about a bloody beast."

"Oh, but Alan sweetie." Grell took his arms, lifting him up to stand as well. "You need to understand the love I feel for him! How we are forced apart by hate but our love is far stronger, bringing us together like-"

"Romeo and Juliet, yes, I know." Alan said with a sigh. "We've all heard you speak of them far too much and anyway, aren't you worried the trouble you'll be in if you ever live your fantasy?"

Grell waved his hand, brushing away Alan's concerns. "I've already said, without my Sebby, my life feels so incredibly empty."

Alan frowned, returning to sit. "Grell…I…you should know why our job isn't meant to be fun."

"Of course I do but he made my choice worthwhile."

"Can't you go back to fawning over Mister Spears?"

"As much as I can't refuse a cold hearted man, Will's still a reaper. Sebby was a forbidden fruit, a demon." He restored to sitting as well but did yank Alan into a hug. "If only you could have met him. Then you would have seen how wonderfully handsome he was."

"No thank you." Alan said trying to push himself away. "I've met plenty of demons and not once have I found any of them attractive, your Sebastian no doubt the same."

"For as long as I've known you dear, you've yet to find anyone attractive."

"Because I plan to serve my punishment without extra handicaps like a lover."

"Now you're starting to sound like Will. Always so, so, _so_ very cold."

Alan pushed up his glasses as he allowed himself to remain in Grell's hold, seeing how the red head wasn't going to let go anytime soon. "I'm not cold just realistic, besides, I don't think you care about this demon as much as you say you do."

"Why's that?"

"You say that same things about Mister Spears."

After thinking a moment, Grell finally allowed Alan freedom. "Will and I have different chemistry dear. As I am able to show my love he's far more…introverted and cruel."

"Maybe so, but he also seems happy single." Alan said adjusting his skull bolo tie. "And if he is happy and you care about him as you say you do, shouldn't you let him be happy?"

Grell scoffed. "Happy? He's lonely darling. He needs a woman in his life to give him the attention he needs." He placed his hand over Alan's heart using the other to gesture to the manor. "William's is like this home. Broken, old, lost. He needs someone to enter those walls and give him all the love and attention he needs then, like the manor, he'll be able to shine again."

"You're far too hopeful on that front. Mister Spears won't let anyone behind his walls as you should certainly know."

"One day dear, he'll come through. I just have to keep showering him with affection." He removed his hand from Alan. "Wouldn't you want that?"

"No." Alan said with darkening eyes. "I want to live this punishment out how we were meant too. Alone and being forced to watch the memories of those killed, murdered. To watch humans die before they reach adulthood, to even watch the ones that don't make it past their first breath into the world. We are here because what we did was sinful and thus we should take our punishment like how we were meant to take it to begin with. Seriously and alone."

Grell blinked then shook his head. "Someone's off his medication again." He stood once more, hands on his hips. "Sweetie, you say these things but have you forgotten Eric? The man who you've said yourself is your closest friend?" when Alan didn't reply, Grell laughed. "It's alright dear; I know what you were trying to get at."

Alan's brow furrowed as he pushed himself to his feet, taking up his scythe. "Anyhow, we should return to work Grell less Mister Spears comes by. If he sees us taking an unscheduled break it's-"

"Overtime."

Grell squeaked at the sudden voice beside him causing him to lose his balance and fall to the ground, landing harshly on his arse. "Oh, Will! How dare you frighten a lady so."

William crossed his arms, ignoring Grell in favor of speaking to Alan. "Why have the two of you decided to stop working?"

"We're sorry sir." Alan said with an apologetic bow. "I was simply following Grell to see where he ran off too during our reaps. It wasn't my intention to take this long of a break."

"Mm." the immaculate reaper jumped from the branch, landing softly beside Grell. "Do you do this often?" he asked yanking Grell up by his hair.

"Ow! Not too often!" he used the close proximity to smother William in an unwanted embrace. "However if I knew stopping like this would make you come out to find me, I would have done it more."

"Do so and you'll be cut thirty percent of your pay plus six weeks of overtime."

With that, he used the locks of red hair he was still holding to yank Grell away from him, causing Grell to stumble and fall back to the ground. "Oh, rude!" however with the way the sun was setting behind William, it gave Grell such a wonderful view of the handsome man, the way the fading light cast an aura around him nearly made Grell faint. "Such an attractive man." He purred, biting the tip of his thumb.

William averted his gaze, pushing up his glasses. "Mister Spears?" William turned his attention to Alan again. "I've never met the Phantomhive boy but I've heard he was quite the-"

"Brat." Grell offered up.

"Er, yes."

William eyed the red head before he spoke up. "Phantomhive was an arrogant and shrewd young boy though I think most of that came from having a butler that wouldn't put you in dire harm. I could have cared less for him but I'm sure the same could be said for him."

"Was he well liked?"

"By his family, perhaps. By his acquaintances, maybe. By us reapers? No. As I said, I could have cared less for him but it doesn't help he's was one of the lowest mortals to make a contract with a demon."

"Lower than us, sir?"

William's eyes narrowed. "Pardon me? Are you saying what we have done is worse than selling your soul to a damn demon?"

"Not at all. I was simply saying, we aren't angel's either."

"I never said we were." He summoned his scythe, using the clippers at the end of it to pick Grell up by his shirt collar. "Now off with the two of you. If one soul even slips out of your grasps, I'll be sure to reprimand you greatly for it."

"Yes sir." Alan said with a bow before bounding off.

Grell however stayed behind a moment more to lay a quick kiss on William's cheek, following Alan quickly before he was smacked over the head with William's scythe. "Honestly." The reaper grimaced, retrieving a handkerchief from his pocket to wipe the red lip residue from his pale cheek.

After pocketing the cloth again he finally addressed the presence he had felt the moment he arrived. "Either I have somehow gained heightened senses, or my reapers have dulled else I cannot come up with an answer as to way they did not sense you, demon."

From the shadows, a familiar demon stepped into view. Even after being gone for so long, he still wore the exact same outfit and as he stepped closer to William, that damned smile spread just a little more though it couldn't mask the look of near fatigue on the demons normally arrogant face. "Mister Spears."

"My, my. Don't we look tried today?"

The demons lips nearly twitched into a frown. "I am not tired."

"Oh? Perhaps are you aging then?"

"Nor am I aging."

"Then what has you so agitated Mister Michealis? I was under the impression the powerful demon butler could do anything with a simple snap of his fingers."

Though the smile had been on the verge of falling, it returned full force. "My agitation comes from the fact that I have been starving for far longer than I should have."

"How so? Is this new master of yours that much of a burden?"

"I do not have a new master." He began pacing in front of the reaper, noting how William's eyes never left him for a second. "In fact, I am forever bound to Ciel Phantomhive."

It was hard to do, but he was able to hold back the smile that was trying to break free from his thin lips. "You're suffering, are you?"

"I suppose one could call it that."

With such news, William allowed a small hint of a smile. "Ah, to hear that the great Sebastian Michealis has fallen to such a low truly does bring a feeling of joy I hadn't felt in years."

"I had a feeling that would make you happy."

"Indeed it has. For once, thank you demon." He pushed up his glasses yet again. "Now, what brings you back?"

Sebastian did not answer right away. Instead, he approached the tree where Alan and Grell had sat upon. "Might I inquire about that brunette that was with Sutcliffe? I can't recall ever meeting him before. Alan, was it?"

William's face returned to that of a blank slate when his question was ignored. "He and Slingby have never had the pleasure of meeting you but only of hearing of you from Sutcliffe, Knox and myself."

"You speak of me?"

"Illy of you, yes."

"Ah, I should have known."

"Yes, now why have you returned? I won't ask a third time."

Giving a sigh, Sebastian turned towards the sunset, the beams casting a warm glow over his face. "I haven't returned exactly, but I've come to visit someone."

"Who might this someone be? Those bumbling servants of yours?"

"Oh goodness no." that received a chuckle. "Being rid of them is the only positive to come out of this disaster." He turned to William. "No, I've come to visit you."

William blinked, stunned for a moment. "Me? You came to visit me?" he groaned. "Oh, what do you want? I've no time for your antics and with you gone; Grell has actually been working a bit better despite him apparently stopping in every now and then."

"Now, now. All I ask of you-"

"Whatever it is, no. I'm not helping you."

Sebastian used his demonic speed to flash in front of William, hand snapping up to grip his chin. "If you don't even listen to my request, I will remain here to make your work hell."

William smacked Sebastian's hand away as well as taking three steps back. "Do not touch me demon."

"Then? Shall you at least listen?"

"Fine. Speak before I lose my patience."

"Thank you." He folded his hands behind his back, beginning to pace again. "I won't bore you with how all of this happened instead; I'll cut straight to it." He kept his eyes locked with William's. "A…certain artifact has been brought to my attention as of late. An item that resides in the realm of Reapers." He could see a flash of worry spark through William's eyes. "An item that is more powerful that anything we demons or those angels have. Certainly something a reaper cannot control alone. Do you know the artifact I speak of?"

"Not at all."

Sebastian stood still, cocking his head with a curious eye. "No? It resides in your realm as I have said. Perhaps Mister Spears is telling a lie?"

"I am not. I have not heard of the artifact you speak of." He turned his back to Sebastian, getting ready to make a portal back to the Library. "I'm glad you stopped by to visit me and now that we've had our chat, you can return to your master and leave us reapers alone." The portal had formed, glowing a deep purple and blue. "Good evening, Michealis." He stepped through the portal and was gone.

At least he was back in his environment. The Library was a grand oval shape; white stone building with a statue of the Undertaker, the Legendary Grim Reaper, erected in the entrance to the building. Past the two main doors was a long hallway which passed many offices and towards the end of the hall was two other branching halls left and right that were aligned with more offices. Through the grand door at the end of the main hall opened to the third floor of the grand Library with grand bookshelves placed against the walls of the Library on all six stories, filled to the brim with Cinematic Records, the memories of the dead. On the ground floor another hallway led out towards the Administrative, Glasses and Death Scythe department. It may have been difficult to learn the lay out for newly graduated reapers from the academy but William knew it like the back of his hand. "Damn demon." He muttered proceeding down the hall to his office which was down the left hall at the end. "I can't have him here, not now." He could feel a throbbing begin in his temple. She was due to come in a few days and the last thing he needed was a demon to ruin everything.

"Hey sir, you okay? Ya look, more stressed than normal."

William found his eyes on Ronald Knox, an odd look of slight concern in those boyish eyes. "There's simply a pest loose that may cause trouble for me."

"Demon?"

"As per usual."

"Well, I got some good news." He offered his lady charmer smile.

"Has Grell decided to shape up and actually obey the rules of reapers?"

"Er, okay, maybe not _that_ great of news, but I did finish yesterdays paperwork. 's on your desk right now."

"Ah, thank you Knox." He nodded to the reaper. "Now you'll have overtime tonight to finish the paperwork you've yet to do today."

"Aw, c'mon sir! There's supposed t' be this awesome part t'night and Eric said I gotta go!"

"I don't care." He bopped Ronald on the head with his scythe then parted ways with the blonde.

"Ow." He muttered then heaved a sigh. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he entered the grand doors then took the stairs down to the ground floor where a bunch of tables and chairs were organized for reapers to do their paperwork in the company of others, despite William's disdain for that idea. "Hey guys." Ronald sighed.

"Where did you go Ron?" Grell asked while he filed his nails.

"Went t' tell senpai I did my paperwork."

"An'? Ye comin' tonight 'r wha'?"

Ronald slid onto the bench beside Grell, turning his attention to Eric Slingby. "Can't. Overtime t' finish the work I didn't t'day."

Eric shook his head, his hands kneading into Alan's shoulder where the brunette was sitting in front of him. "Knoxie, get yer shit t'gether."

"I know, I know." Ronald sighed then shrugged. "Oh well. Just one party right?"

"One party?!" Grell blinked. "Where's Ronnie and what have you done with him?"

"I'm still Ron, jus', it's one party. Not a big deal if I miss it."

Alan gave a quiet groan from where he set as he slowly fell forward onto the table. "I have a feeling it's simply because you're not looking for any women."

Ronald shrugged. "Why?"

"I've seen you spend way too much time in the Death Scythe department, chatting up one of the girls there." He shifted his shoulders a bit and Eric got the idea to move his hands down a little lower. "We all know if Ronald Knox wanted her, he would have had her by now."  
Ronald laughed. "Oh, c'mon. She's, well, yeah, she's pretty but…" he glanced around. "You really think I got a chance with her?"

"Ye got a chance with everyone." Eric said with a smirk. "Could get Al into bed if ye wanted."

Ronald blinked and Alan shook his head, laying his forehead on the table. "You're awful."

"Aye, I know." He smirked. "Ye still enjoyin' this?"

"Mm hm."

"Anywhere else?"

"A little lower. Center back should be good." Eric obeyed and was awarded with another groan. "Ah, right there."

Ronald smirked. "Hey, when's my turn?"

"After me." Grell winked.

Eric chuckled. "I ain't a masseuse ye two."

"Then why's Al getting such a treatment?" Grell pouted.

"Looked tense."

"I'm tense."

Eric took one hand from Alan's shoulder to hold it out to both Ronald and Grell. "'ow much ye willin' tae pay?"

Ronald crossed his arms. "Was hopin' I was gonna get Al's discount."

"Well, I'll see how me fingers feel when 'm done workin' out these knots." He said returning his hand back to Alan's shoulders. "I mean, damn Al. Why the hell are ye sae tense?"

Alan sighed, closing his eyes and folding his arms underneath his cheek. "I normally am but I do thank you Eric."

"Ah, yer welcome lad."

Ronald smirked as he stood. "Well, since I got that overtime t'night, I'd better get started." He gave a short wave then left to do his paperwork.

* * *

 **So there, first chapter of the rewrite done. I hope it was enjoyable and the description of the Library was easy to follow. I sort of took the idea from the later parts of the anime in Season 1.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

William was a tad angry but not because he had to leave behind his paperwork to go out and reap. Knox apparently had a scythe malfunction and being as short staffed as they were with no extra reapers to send out, William reluctantly took the reap. The woman he was sent to judge wasn't an unusual case just a woman dying of old age. From her memories, she lived good life with no special remarks thus the reap, thankfully, was quick. However, it wasn't the reap that made him angry. What made him angry, was the presence of the same demon he encountered the night before. "Honestly Michealis, there's nothing more I can say to you." He spoke, turning to face the demon that was leant against the windowsill. "I do not know of the artifact you speak of."

"I still believe you lie." Sebastian said with his damned smile. "It's known knowledge upon my kind that the Head Reaper knows of it."

"I do not." He used his scythe to adjust his glasses. "Now please, be a good little demon and run back to your master."

"As much as I would love to do so, my master being a demon now does not need me much anymore."

"You're still his dog." He focused on his list, stamping the woman's page with 'complete'. "Now leave me be. I've nothing else for you."

Unfortunately, the demon didn't obey. With every soul William went to judge, he was there though he never said anything. Just stood on the sidelines, smiling, watching William tense up the longer he remained. He received side glances quite often which turned into glares when William saw him still standing by.

It wasn't until William stepped back home did he breathe a sigh of relief. The demon was gone, now he could return to work with hopefully no red interruptions. Ronald on the other hand, wished he could breathe a sigh of relief and continue working. However, with his scythe in the mess it was, that would be nearly impossible. Death Scythes had been known to be indestructible, they couldn't even destroy each other but when Ronald encountered a demon he hadn't seen before, the demon with four arms made his lawnmower shaped Death Scythe into a twisted pile of metal. "Maaan." He groaned, staring at the mess. "Repairs are gonna cost a fortune." He shifted his hands through his pockets, only finding a few coins, certainly not enough to repair this. His eyes lifted from the measly amount of coins to the doors of the Death Scythe Department. There was only one way he was going to get his scythe fixed.

Lifting his scythe by what he assumed was the handle, he carried it inside, watching reapers pause to stare at his predicament and he was sure she was going to give him the same look but he put on his charming smile as he waltzed up to one of the windowed tills. "Oh Miss Windfalls~" he sang as he tapped the small bell.

A moment later, a young lady with raven black hair pulled over her shoulder appeared behind the till. She wore blue half square glasses, her uniform consisting of black heels, a pencil black skirt, black suit jacket over a white dress shirt, (unlike male reapers, female hands were gloveless) and around her neck laid a necklace; a silver dove attached to a silver chain. "Afternoon Ron." She smiled brightly. "What's the problem this time?"

Ronald rubbed the back of his head, eyes drifting towards his scythe. "Um…brace yourself." He lifted his scythe into her view, expecting the wide, shocked eyes. "Yeah…"

"Ronald! What…h-how…what did you do?" she tried to make sense of the contraption. "This…Ronald."

"Yeah, I know." He sighed. "It's a long story. Just, y'know, can you fix it?"

"Fix it? I wouldn't know where to start." She brushed her fingers through her hair. "Has Mr. Spears seen this?"

"Nope. Just thinks it's a small malfunction. Um, if he saw what I actually did…I'd be dead."

"I wouldn't blame him. I'd have to say most of the Death Scythe funds will go to trying and fixing this." Though she was still astonished by the sight, she did take the scythe through the window. "Alright, we'll try." She tapped the counter with her nail. "Pay up now."

Ronald coughed into his hand. "Ah, well, ya see…"

"Please tell me you can afford repairs."

"If I can't?" she crossed her arms. "Look, can ya repair it now and I'll pay ya when I get paid."

"Normally, I'd say yes but if Mr. Spears knew you weren't paying upfront, he'd have both our paychecks."

"But-"

"I'm sorry Ronald. No pay upfront, no scythe repair."

"Okay, okay." He took the pitiful amount of coins he had, placing them on the counter. "This cover it?" he asked a bit too hopefully.

"Ah, no."

Ronald groaned again, turning to look around the department when he found Eric a few tills away with his own scythe being looked at as well as using that Slingby charm on the lady behind said till if the winking and smirking wasn't a clue. "Eric-senpai!" he called, waving his hand to grab Eric's attention.

"Mm, pardon me lass. Got a youngin' wantin' me attention." He said to the reaper before strutting over to Ronald and Thea. "Ye called."

"Yeah, I did." He tapped his thumbs together. "How much coin ya got on ya?"

"Why?" he looked over to Thea. "Wha' 'e do?"

"Prepare yourself Mr. Slingby." Thea said.

"Ye make it sound bad."

"Oh, it's bad." She assured lifting the scythe.

Eric blinked then turned to Ronald, smacking him upside the head. "The hell did ye do Knoxie?"

"Ow." He winced, rubbing the sore spot. "I didn't do anythin'!" he protested. "A demon came outta nowhere and did that."

"Bloody demon can't ruin scythes like tha'."

"I've never seen this kinda demon before."

"Bull." Eric then noticed the few coins. "An' don't tell me ye called me o'er jus' tae 'elp pay fer yer repairs."

"…maybe."

"You don't need to Mr. Slingby." Thea said taking the scythe away. "This is his fault."

Eric heaved a sigh but dug through his pockets before producing a sizable amount of coins, placing them on the till. "'ow much will this cover?"

"Half."

"Right, then ye got it half paid." He said to the younger blonde. "Think ye can manage the other half?"

"If she accepts it after my next paycheck." He offered her puppy dog eyes.

"Ronald." She sighed. "Oh, fine!" she held out her hand. "But promise me the moment you get paid, you come pay off your debt."

"Promise." He said giving her hand a few shakes. "And Knox doesn't go back on his word." He winked.

"Good." She offered a smile though her cheeks were a tad pink from the cocky wink.

"Well, now ye gotta come up with an excuse tae not go reapin'." Eric said draping his arm over Ronald's shoulders. "Less ye wanna show Spears this mess."

"Scythe no." he shook his head. "Just, lemme think about it."

Eric laughed, ruffling Ronald's hair. "Yer gonna be fucked Ron if ye dun think o' something quick."

"Why?"

"'ere 'e comes."

"What?!"

Indeed Eric was right as William just stepped through the doors; however his attention was on the files he held. "Okay, 'm gonna sneak out." He said stepping behind Eric. "Cover me."

Eric rolled his eyes but said nothing as William stopped before them. "I assume you're here for your scythe, Slingby?" he asked eyes looking up from the file.

"Aye."

"Then where is it?"

"O'er there." He gestured with his thumb over his shoulder. "Jus' wanted tae come o'er 'ere an' see how this pretty little miss was doin'." To that Thea gave him a playful smile.

"Honestly, we don't need you adding to less productivity. Sutcliffe is capable of that on his own." He turned to Thea. "I've come for the monthly assessment."

"Yes sir." She gave a nod. "I'll be back in a moment."

While she went to retrieve the assessment, Eric leaned against the till, eying William's oddly stiff form. "Ye okay Spears? Yer ne'er this tense when Red ain't around."

"I'm anxious for her visit tomorrow."

"Wha'?! She's comin' tha' soon? We 'aven't got a warnin' 'r anythin'."

"Memos will be released early tomorrow morning."

"Ye know, a little sooner woulda been nice."

"I'm sorry, I've been busy making sure everything's alright for her visit." He bit.

Eric held up his hands. "Sorry. Dinnae mean anythin' by tha'."

William held his glare to the blonde a moment longer before his sigh made him close his eyes. "I apologies if I'm a bit more out of sorts than normal."

"Ye always are 'round this time." He offhandedly glanced behind him finding Ronald had snuck away. "But if ye'd relax, ye'd be fine."

"I will not relax until she's done and gone." He glanced around. "…have you seen Sutcliffe anywhere?"

"Nope." Eric shook his head. "Far as I was concerned, Red was actually doin' 'is job an' reapin'."

"Wonderful. Without him around, I'll have a far easier time getting ready."

"Here sir." Thea said once she returned. "I'm sure you'll be pleased there haven't been many coming to see us in terms of repairs." She said though she did a quick glance at Ronald's scythe.

"Good." He said as he took the file. "Good day you two." He said with a nod then left.

Eric sighed. "Ron actually got outta 'ere without Spears seein' 'im." He shook his head. "Kids in deep shit if Spears sees tha'."

Thea nodded. "Agreed." She copied Eric's sigh. "Well, I suppose I should try to fit this in somewhere…if you see Ronald, tell him I wish him a good day as well."

Eric smirked. "Alright lass." He had meant to return to retrieve his scythe when he paused a moment. "By the way lass, ye'd look cuter with Ron at yer side."

She blinked, turning red at the suggestion. "Thank you Mr. Slingby." She muttered then turned to get back to work.

* * *

Ronald felt like he should have won the gold medal for sneaking if there was such a thing. He was able to get by William without the man seeing him. He felt pleased. Now all he had to do was think of a believable enough excuse so he could go without reaping.

Just as he placed his foot on the first step on the staircase a familiar squeal of delight caught most everyone's attention. Grell had fluttered from the third floor, landing gracefully on his feet then dancing round the tables with flowers held to his chest. "The hell's up with him?"

"Someone must have come out." Ronald turned his attention to Alan who was a few steps above him, paperwork clutched to his chest. "Who the brave soul was to tell Grell they actually loved him I can only guess."

Ronald nodded, watching Grell continuing to dance around everyone. "Don't think it's Mr. Spears, do you?"

Alan smirked. "I doubt that." He walked past Ronald to step onto the ground floor. "What has you so uppity Grell?" Alan asked making his way towards the flamboyant red head.

"Oh, Alan darling!" he held the flowers with one hand, the other arm reaching out to pull Alan into his chest. "The most wonderful thing happened!"

"Did Mr. Spears tell you he loved you?"

"Alas, that is not it but it's nearly on the same level." He set the flowers aside to wrap both arms around Alan. "He came to me during my reap. He said nothing, only turned me to him then laid a fiery kiss to my lips. His arms embraced me, his lips touched my ear as he whispered passion into them." He shivered, hands gliding over Alan's back. "He told me I was his Juliet and so much more!" he let Alan go to twirl around. "After years of waiting, watching and hoping, not only has he finally returned to embrace me but our passion is mutual!"

Alan stepped back towards Ronald. "I wonder who he's speaking of."

"Dunno and don't wanna know." He lent on the rail. "'m just glad he isn't goin' into too much detail."

"As am I but I'm actually happy for Grell."

"Really?"

"Yes. He finally found someone to love and doesn't have to chase Mr. Spears all over the place." He turned to Ronald. "And I saw you come out of the Death Scythe department. We're you talking to her again?"

Ronald smirked. "Yeah, was. Her names Thea by the way."

"Thea. Hm." He adjusted his papers. "Did you finally ask her to dinner?"

"Nope."

To this Alan rolled his eyes. "I'm surprised you haven't yet."

"Well…'m just afraid she'll reject me."

"You afraid of rejection?" he feigned shock. "Am I in an alternate reality? Ronald Knox is never afraid."

Ronald playfully pushed his shoulder. "Hey, I just wanna make sure I show her a good time. Y'know, have actual money t' take her somewhere nice."

"Well, if you and Eric didn't go to the pubs constantly, you wouldn't have this problem."

It was Ronald's turn to roll his eyes. "Sorry for havin' fun _mum_."

Alan was about to retort when both he and Ronald were scooped into Grell's embrace. "And one day, you too shall find your Juliet's!"

"Nng, Grell, let us go!" Ronald complained, struggling in the hold as Alan did.

"Oh hush now. Let Grell hold you two darlings for a bit-ow!"

They were released instantly when a scythe came crashing over Grell's head. "Enough Sutcliffe. I don't need you halting productivity anymore then you have."

"But Wiiiilllll." Grell whined, hanging off the man before he was shaken off. "You don't understand the beautiful thing that's just happened."

"And I do not care."

Grell pouted, crossing his arms. "Darling, you know how to ruin someone's gorgeous mood. Especially after they've finally found out that the man they've loved for years finally has returned your feelings."

William froze at that. "Who?"

"Oh, I'm not telling." William grabbed Grell's arm then yanked him up the stairs and to his office. "Mm, is Will jealous?" Grell asked, wiggling up against him.

"Far from it. I simply want to know who this new 'lover' is." he replied, pushing Grell back.

"Uh, uh." He tapped William's nose. "I'm not telling darling."

"Sutcliffe."

"Will." He winked. "My lips are sealed."

William felt his eye twitch. "Grell, if you give me a name, I may use my own lips to unseal yours." He hated himself for saying it but Grell nearly melted at the words.

"Will! Oh, it was my Sebas-chan! He's come back and he greeted me with open arms and burning passion! Now give me my kiss!" he launched at William but the dark haired reaper stepped aside while opening his door so Grell fumbled out of his office. "Wi-"

He slammed and locked the door, sighing as he lent against it. "Damn. That demon is going to be the death of me."

"You are death, reaper." Suddenly the lights in his office went out; the curtain was drawn so fast William hardly blinked and it was closed, blocking the sun. "As I am the devil."

William felt a shiver run up his spine as the demons voice entered his ear. A heavy dark presence pressed down upon him, he could feel hands run over his arms, towards his own hands, his body frozen, able to do nothing as his gloves were slipped off and shadowy hands grabbed his pale ones. "Let me go." He tried demanding but his voice came out oddly quiet. "Demon." He tried again but nothing had changed.

The darkness around him began to grow thicker when suddenly there was a spike of pain on his left hand. His eyes widened as the nails of the demon had sunk into his flesh but he couldn't do anything except watch and feel the burning lines that carved into his skin. The pain flew up his arm to nearly every part of his body but he couldn't look away as the lines burned, carving a contract mark permanently in his flesh. "You are going to be mine, just like that human is." The words were whispered into his ear, William wincing when he felt a fang nip at the lobe.

"D-Demon." He wheezed, odd tears striking in his eyes. He had felt pain before but this was unbearable.

"You are _mine_." The words were hissed out and then, it all ended. William fell to his knees when he was freed, grasping at his hand, staring disbelieving at the mark marred in his flesh.

The lights flickered back on and the curtains drew back and there stood Sebastian standing before him, his contract mark glowing and inside the star was another star, glowing brighter than the mark itself. "What the hell did you do to me?" William demanded, a tear slipping over his cheek.

"I have marked you." Sebastian said. He knelt and reached out; taking William's marked hand causing that mark to glow and burn, William flinching involuntarily at the pain. "Now tell me the truth _reaper_. You know of the artifact I wish for, don't you?"

"Yes." He gasped as Sebastian squeezed.

"And will you retrieve it for me?"

"I can't do that." William spat having the strength to yank away. "Not only is it under high surveillance but it resides in the Council's realm, an area we are only summoned too. No reaper is able to make a portal to it."

"That is not my concern." He smiled, reaching out to rub a soothing hand over William's arm. "But if this gives you any comfort, I'm suffering as well. This contract harms the both of us."

"How so?" he asked, yanking his arm away. "I can command you like that brat of yours?"

"Unfortunately for you, no." he stood straining out his jacket. "This affects me as I'll be looked down upon by my fellows. Any respect the lower demons had for me will vanish near instantly when knowing of our deal."

"…you lose…respect?" William hissed. "Respect?! I could be bloody killed for this!"

Sebastian sighed, slipping on his white gloves. "If you are caught, I can see why they would. However you can hide it with your gloves and from what a little birdie tells me, you don't take them off."

"Little birdie? Who? How the hell did you get into our-" he answered his own question when Grell came back into mind. "Damn it!"

Sebastian gave a hearty laugh. "Oh Mr. Spears. You reapers truly aren't that far from your human counterparts, are you?" he placed a faux sympathetic hand on William's shoulder. "There, there. Once you get me the artifact, everything will go back to the way it was."

"I. Can't." William stressed, shoving Sebastian's hand away. "I've told you, I have no way of getting there."

"Don't you have a Council Representative coming tomorrow? I'm sure she could be wonderful help getting to that realm."

William clenched his teeth. "What didn't Grell tell you?"

"Useless things."

William continued to glare at his hand. "Can't I simply ignore this?" he asked, glaring up at the demon.

"Oh, you could but if you did, I'd have to make sure your little inspection doesn't run so smoothly."

William scowled at him. "Bastard."

"Hush now." He pat William's head. "Be a good reaper. If you are, I'll free you. If you aren't, you're entire district will be shut down and your head will be cut from your body."

"I'm no dog." He swatted Sebastian away again, pushing himself to his feet. His eyes continued to stare at his hand until finally he gave a deep sigh, voice pained as he spoke. "Fine. I'll…I'll retrieve you the Red Record."

"Ah, so that's what it's called." He smiled, clapping his hands. "Perfect. I'll be waiting, William." William simply blinked and Sebastian was gone.

When alone, William slumped to his desk, letting his weight fall into his chair. He was dead, doomed. He knew there was no way he could get the item Sebastian wanted, even if he was able too, giving something that powerful to a demon was almost, if not exactly, suicide for the entire world. "Mr. Spears?"

William jumped hearing the knock and voice. He scrambled to grab extra gloves from his desk drawer (damned if he knew what Sebastian did with his other ones) and slid them on just before Ronald stepped inside. "What is it Knox?"

"Um, hey, ah, can I be put on deskwork for a bit?"

"Why? Haven't you gotten your scythe fixed?"

"Yeah! It's fixed and all, but-"

"You're a reaper, Knox. If your scythe is fixed, go out and reap. If that is all, please, I have much to do."

"Of course!" he smiled then when he left the office, he nearly slammed his head against the wall.

"Should I be asking why Ronald's all of the sudden down?" Alan asked as Ronald walked the opposite way from him and Eric.

Eric checked the teeth of his scythe over. "Ah, 'is scythe got a little…banged up."

"How?"

Eric shook his head. "Ye gotta see it tae believe it."

"…alright." He looked over their death lists. "Anyway, I think we're ready to head out."

"Great. Itchin' tae see how sharp me scythe is now." He swung it through the air. "See if it cuts like butter like they promised."

Alan pat his shoulder. "Don't get into any unnecessary fights."

"But tha's the fun part 'bout reapin'!" Eric complained as they headed into the mortal realm.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 done! On a side note, have you listen to the soundtracks to Kuroshitusji: Book of Circus/Book of Murder? They're wonderful OSTs!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

"Well, she's comin' t'day." Eric said as he read over the memo that had been sent out earlier that morning. Already, Eric could see a lot of changes with such a simple announcement. The ground floor of the Library was a lot less crowded then it normally was. "Excited?" he asked his partner who sat across from him doing his paperwork as he normally did.

"Why would I be?" Alan asked, continued to write along the paper. "It's not like this is something special or unique." He shook his pen slightly when the ink began to stop flowing.

"Worried then?"

"No." he replied. "The realm runs fine and there's only a few slack offs." He glanced at Eric with a small smirk.

Eric gasped, placing the back of his hand to his forehead in the overdramatic style. "Ye wound me Humphries with yer words. I work so 'ard around 'ere and yet ye still say 'm a slacker." He chuckled at his own stupidity, dropping his hand. "I work 'ard when I wanna."

"And that's why the last Council Representative was breathing down your neck, remember?"

"Oh yeah, I remember 'er. Bitch she was. Oh, Mr. Slingby, yer doin' this wrong, oh Mr. Slingby, it's time tae work, oh Mr. Slingby this an' Mr. Slingby tha'." He waved his hand. "This new one better no' be like the last."

"Well, if you actually took her suggestions, you might not have had to deal with her nagging."

"…still!"

Alan simply gave a small smile before continuing his work, listening to Eric rant on and on about the Council Representative. "Mr. Humphries?"

Alan was a bit surprised to hear someone refer to him as such. Normally it was simply Alan but when he faced the voice, he could see it was a newer reaper, a fresh graduate from the academy. "Alan is fine." He greeted. "Anyway, is there something I can help you with?"

"No si-ah, Alan. I was just told to give this to you."

Alan glanced at the envelope before he took it. When he saw the familiar writing when he pulled out the letter he had to let a full smile appear. "Wha's tha'?" Eric asked.

"Hm? Oh, nothing." He assured, slipping the letter and envelope into his pocket. "Who gave this to you?"

"Um, I wasn't supposed to say anything." He bent to Alan's ear. "She said she didn't want anyone but you knowing she gave her letter to a reaper."

"Ah, alright." He nodded. "Thank you." The reaper bowed then ran off and Alan faced a questioning Eric. "What?"

"Wha' are ye hidin' lad?"

"Nothing." He assured. "Really, nothing Eric."

"Then who was tha' letter from?"

"Just…someone." He shrugged. "It doesn't concern you Eric."

Eric had just opened his mouth to retort when Ronald had interrupted him. "Guys!" he slammed the same memo Eric was looking at earlier onto the table. "Have you seen this?"

Eric lent back in his chair, both he and Alan giving him nods. "Aye, 'course we 'ave. 's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal? This sounds like it's life or death." He spun around where he stood, energy pulsating from him. "Do we gotta be good? Do we get killed if we aren't? Demoted? Pay cut?"

"Clam yer ass down." Eric said, yanking on Ronald's arm to pull Ronald beside him. "Yer annoyin' when yer antsy."

Ronald took a few deep breaths but he still remained a bit jumpy. "So? Tell me." He looked to Alan for a proper answer.

"Eric's right." Alan said. "It's really not a big deal."

"To you two! I've never met a Council Representative before."

"Well, that is true. The last time one came you were just barely ready for your final test to graduate the academy."

Eric snorted. "Forget Ron's younger than us."

"But you maturity level is still that of a young man." Alan said to the older blonde, getting a playful glare in return. "But yes, it's best to be on your best behavior while she's here."

"She…? You mean _he_ right?"

"Nope. Al's righ'. The CR is a woman. Always 'as been. Ne'er me type, but tha's how it's always been."

"I thought woman only worked in departments."

Alan shifted his papers. "The Council figured a woman would be more likely to get information out of the District Heads. Thankfully, certain methods haven't been applied, not that Mr. Spears would indulge in them, and anyway they don't last long. Each CR as Eric said only lasts about a year, two at the least then they find someone new."

"Er, 'cept fer this one." Eric said. "She's been 'ere fer a few years now. Three, righ'?"

"Ah yes. This one has been in that position for three years." He tapped the back end of the pen on the table. "I wonder what she's done differently."

"I'm sure it's not charm. Like the rest she's probably bitchy and void of any likability." Grell said, flopping down beside Alan.

"I wouldn't say devoid of _any_. I find them quite nice, able to hold a decent conversation."

Eric lent over the table. "'Course yer like 'em. Yer bloody perfect!" he smirked. "Yer a righ' little William T. Spears sometimes."

Alan shifted where he sat, frowning slightly while he adjusted his bolo tie. "I am not."

"Aye, ye are." He smirked, parting his hands in the air as he spoke. "Alan Humphries, the new heartless bastard o' London."

"Eric!"

"Yep, can see it now. Jus' as much a slaver driver an' pencil pusher."

"I'm not like Mr. Spears at all!"

"Whatever ye say, Mr. Humphries."

Alan's eyes narrowed, sending a glare towards Eric. "Jerk."

Eric shrugged. "Been called worse." He scratched the back of his head. "Anyhow, does the memo say exactly when she's comin'?"

"Nope. Just have to be prepared."

Grell brushed his manicured nails through his hair. "I can't wait to give her a piece of my mind when she arrives.

"I'd hate to disagree with you Miss Sutcliffe, but shouldn't we try and be on our best behavior? If not for simply Mr. Spears's sake?"

Ronald instantly brushed a hand through his hair and straightened out his tie before turning to face Thea with his smile. "How's it goin'?" he asked after she was greeted by various words from the others. "Here, sit." He offered, pushing closer to Eric to make a spot for her.

"Alright." She answered. "And thank you." She smiled, taking the seat. "But yes, shouldn't we?"

"Thea is right but…oh wait! Does that make her another Mr. Spears because she wants to be responsible?"

Eric's hands shot up in defense. "Dinnae mean tae strike a nerve tha' bad."

"Guess ya did." Ronald said then faced Thea. "Ready for the inspection?"

"We are. We usually get by quite easily as long as there are no, ah, oddly wrecked scythes."

Ronald rubbed the back of his head. "You won't show her mine, will you?"

"It's being repaired right now, so no one will see it until it's done."

"Oh thank scythe." He breathed.

Alan cocked an eyebrow. "I'm curious to see how badly you did destroy it. I was thinking you had knives lodge into the motor again."

"Fuck no." Eric shook his head. "Far worse than tha'."

"Eric's right Alan. It…it was certainly a sight."

"And like I said before, it was a demon I haven't seen before!"

"Still callin' bullshit." Eric said.

"Hold on. Maybe it was. We all know demons are always popping up with new creations here and there." Alan said, waving his pen at Eric. "It could be possible."

"Righ' demons tha' pop up are small little thin's ye can crush under yer foot. Not a demon tha' can destroy a scythe like Ron's."

"Still. What did the demon look like Ronald?"

"Thank you Alan." Ronald said. "It was big, four arms and…I can't remember anything else. It moved really fast. All I got was it had four arms."

"Four arms, hm? Interesting." Alan now tapped the pen against his chin.

"Enough talk about demons." Grell said. "I'm more eager to see if this CR will catch little Alan's eye."

Alan blinked. "Pardon? Why do you want to talk about that?"

"Because they're perfect for you!" he yanked Alan into a hug. "Rule abiders, always able to be on time and never dressed slutty or provocative."

"They sound more Mr. Spears's type then mine." Alan said breaking Grell's hold on him. "Besides, I'm not looking for any relationship."

Grell scoffed at the mention. "Will's type is me. Yes, someone may have told me they love me and we may be a thing, but Will is still mine."

"In yer dreams Red." Eric said. "But 'e's got a point Al. If ye were ever gonna date, it'd be a CR."

"I doubt it. If I was interested in romance, they'd be too boring for me."

"An' wha' isn't borin'? Wha' is yer type Al? I wanna know this now."

Alan shook his head. "That's for me to know."

"An' me tae find out?"

"And for you to never know."

Eric pouted. "Aw, c'mon."

"I do hope the rest of your fellow reapers are more productive then the five of you."

With the sudden new voice, all of them faced the woman who would be assessing the entire district. Her uniform was the same as Thea's though she sported an amethyst ring on her finger and two skull stud pierced ears. Her hair was a dark brown and tied back into a high ponytail with a pair of simple, thin rimed lavender glasses on her nose as well as a clipboard held in one hand. "You must be the Council Representative." Grell said as he stood. "And I can assure you, _sweetie_ , we work quite well without you needing to watch our every move."

The woman looked unimpressed. "You are Grell Sutcliffe then. Yes, they've told me about you."

"Oh? What do they say?"

"That is Council information only." She eyed the rest of them. "Other than Mr. Humphries, I don't see anyone else working."

"A small break." Alan assured as he stood as well. "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss." He held out his hand.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you as well Humphries." She shook his hand, giving a small smile. "You're work ethic has reached high on Council ears. Keep it up."

"Thank you Miss."

"Who are ye?" Eric asked.

"My name is Eliza Costa." She replied. "Now, a small break is five minutes. How long have you all been sitting here?"

Eric pushed himself to his feet. "More than ten." He summoned his scythe as well as taking Grell's arm. "Red an' I are goin'. Don't worry."

"Oh, I get to reap with you dear?"

"Fer t'day, aye."

Eric regretted his words as Grell clung to him. "I've dreamed with working with such a man."

They left and Alan returned to his seat. "I presume you're waiting for Mr. Spears?"

"That I am." She glanced around. "I was hoping he'd be here to greet me. I did say ten on the dot."

Thankfully it only took a minute more for William to come down the stairs. "I apologies Miss." He said once he stood before her. "I had reapers to deal with."

"I see." She removed a pen from her ear and wrote something on her clipboard. "And now that you are finally here, shall we begin?"

"Of course." He held out this arm and she stepped before him, William quick to fall in stride beside her.

"She didn't seem so bad." Thea said. "I was expecting someone older looking anyway."

"Depends when she did her sin." Alan said as he gathered his papers. "Human years though, yes. She's quite young." He gave them a polite nod. "Now I plan to finish these in my office. Good day."

Ronald was glad to be left alone with Thea. "Hey." He stopped her as she began to get up. "Wait a second."

"What is it?"

"Can I ask ya somethin'?"

"Alright."

"You doin' anythin' after work?"

Thea blinked. "If I am?"

"Then never mind."

"If I'm not?"

"Would ya wanna have dinner with me?"

She blinked again then a soft giggle rose from her lips. "You're asking me on a date?"

"I think that's what it's called." He chuckled. "But I mean, you can say no and break my little heart." He stuck out his lip, drawing an X over his heart.

She laughed this time. "How could I so no to that face?"

"So, yes?"

"Yes."

"Great! Then after work, meet me by Undertakers statue and we'll port to the mortal realm from there."

"Sounds good." She pressed a kiss to his cheek then returned to the death scythe department, leaving Ronald in a bit of a daze.

"I wasn't aware love existed here."

William had his arms crossed while he and Eliza peered over the rail from the fifth floor. "It does I'm afraid. I believe they all forget this is meant to be a punishment."

"I'm not opposed to it."

"You aren't?"

"No. As you said, this is our punishment but what we did, we did to try and get a better life. If, they can find a better life here, let them."

William dropped his arms, choosing to fold them behind his back. "I suppose."

Eliza turned her attention to William. "If it does not affect their work, what harm will it do?"

"I'm not concerned about it affecting their work. I'm more concerned about their second death." He replied. "By demons or if they try to take their own scythes to them or…the Thorns of Death."

"Thorns of Death? I wasn't aware that was real. I heard it was a legend."

William shook his head. "Alan Humphries has it."

"Why hasn't that been told to the Council?"

"He's afraid they will force him to be permanently on deskwork. He's a capable reaper and I've agreed to keep his illness under wraps." He faced her. "Please, I tell you this in trust you won't take it to the Council."

Though she knew she shouldn't, she nodded. "I won't."

"Thank you." He stepped back from the rail. "Now, shall we continue?"

"Yes."

* * *

Ronald teetered back and forth on his feet while he checked his watch regularly. He was nervous though he wasn't quite sure why. Yes, Thea wasn't going to be a one night stand (hopefully) but something wasn't sitting right with him. He knew it wasn't going to rain and the food at the place he was going to take her was always sublime, so he had no reason to be nervous. "Ready." Thea said as she approached Ronald.

"Great." Ronald held out his hand, his gloves missing due to being off the clock. "I know this great place." He said after they stepped through the portal he created. "Foods amazin'."

"I don't doubt it." She removed her hand from Ronald's only to wrap her arms around his.

The mortal realm was beautiful at night with the gas lamps lit, giving off a warm glow as the shop windows did. The mortals they passed paid them no mind and few carriages came across the stone road. It was a quiet, peaceful night as they made their way towards the restaurant. "And Eric thought I was crazy."

Thea laughed. "I'd think you were too! You actually wanted to put a rabbit in Mr. Spears's office?"

"Why not?" he chuckled. "Guy could use some company."

"But a rabbit? Maybe a fish would be better for him. Less of a hassle…then again, you'd need to fill his office full of water." She snickered at the thought.

Ronald laughed at that. "Pretty sure we'd be at the end of scythe."

"With our paychecks thrown into a shredder."

"Yep." They laughed together, having a grand time until they froze where they stood, mortals who were walking behind them offering rude words as they walked past. "Ronald, do you sense that?"

"Yeah." He took Thea's hand. "C'mon. Alley." He pulled her into the alley a few steps ahead of them then jumped onto the roof, catching Thea as he yanked her up.

"Damn." They were right. Demons. "I thought I smelt reaper."

"You weren't alone. They were here."

"A residual scent then." The taller demon turned to the slightly shorter one. "Has there been progress made?"

"None as of yet."

"Damn it. We cannot lay dormant forever." The demon hissed, nails flicking to claws. "I was hoping the reaper wouldn't have trouble retrieving the Red Record."

"From what I've heard, it's under high guard."

"Then we might as well kill the reaper and use his body to break into the realm."

The shorter demon grabbed the taller demons arm, pushing against the stone wall. "If we do so, he will throw us back to Hell. We must be patient."

"Don't speak to me about patience." He smacked the smaller demon away. "Now let us go. We have other work to do."

They remained quiet and still until the scent of demon was gone completely. "Damn." Ronald swallowed. "What the hell were they talkin' about?"

"I don't know." Thea said. "Red Record though…what is it?"

"Wish I knew. Maybe Eric or Al knows. They're been around for a while."

"Let's go back and ask then. I'm sorry Ronald, but I'm not comfortable being around here if demons are,"

"Don't blame ya. Since I don't have a scythe yet, all I got is this dagger." He pat his pocket. "But it wouldn't do much 'gainst two demons."

Thea decided to make a portal this time around but just as she turned to do so, the demons had returned. She only had a split second to doge the claw that would have given her the same fate as Ronald who was knocked from the roof to the stone alleyway below; he landed hard, knocked unconscious, unmoving. "Ronald!" she called out as she jumped down, falling to her knees beside him, eyes going wide at the blood that slowly began to form around his head. "Ron!" she shook his shoulder. "Wake up, Ronald!"

"We knew we smelt reaper." The shorter demon said as they landed before them, blocking anyway out of the alley.

Why didn't they smell demon? They had before but suddenly didn't especially when they were so close to them. "What are you going to do?" he asked, carefully shifting her hand into Ronald's pocket.

"Kill and devour two reaper souls. We've heard that a human twice alive is delicious." The taller said, stalking closer. The demon leapt for her but she quickly yanked out Ronald's dagger, stabbing the demon through the eye, grimacing at the blood that came with such a deed.

In pain, the demon stumbled back, snarling. The way their bodies began to shift and dark auras grew stronger she could tell they were losing mortal form. "Stay back!" she demanded, shifting to her feet, dagger still tight in her hands. "Or you'll lose your other eye."

The smaller demon came forth, sharp claws sliding against the brick. "Shall we tear you to shreds and leave your body for you lover to find? Or maybe force you to watch while we pluck both his eyes from the sockets and shove them down your throat?"

"You are not touching me or Ronald!"

"Ronald is his name, hm?" a claw reached under her chin, tilting it up. "Tell us yours, lovely."

"Eliza." She blurted.

"Eliza? Mm, the name doesn't suit you." The claw gently ran down her cheek, slicing a thin line. "What a contrast your blood is." He leaned over to the lick the cut.

Shuddering in disgust, Thea took advantage of the demons closeness and stabbed the demon in the eyes as she had done with other; however this time, the demon did not remove itself from her. She tried yanking the blade away, but it was lodge too deep. "What do you want?" she asked letting the dagger go to step back, taking Ronald under the arms to bring him against the brick wall.

"Souls." The demon replied, taking the dagger to tear it out, his eye healing before her own. "Your souls." The other demon rejoined his brother and they stepped forward, more and more of their human form melding away to reveal scarred, inky black scaled skin, horns, sharp claws and demonic, beady eyes. "Where are your scythes?" the voices faded into echoes now.

She had none. She was not a field reaper thus they were not required to have scythes. "You owe me a better date." She whispered to Ronald.

"Have none?" the demon hissed. "Excellent. It'll make our meal easier to obtain."

When the demon jumped at her again, she shut her eyes, expecting to feel claws tear through her chest and force her soul from her body; however no pain came to her.

Slowly cracking one eye open, relief overcame her as Alan stood before them, his scythe having blocked the demon, shoving the creature back. "Demons." He sneered. "I could smell your horrid scent miles away." Alan could smell them but she and Ronald couldn't? That should have been impossible.

The demon ignored Alan a moment to admire his missing hand before turning his attention to the brunette. "Another reaper. Wonderful. We're looking to have a meal of-" the demon stopped, taking in Alan's scent. "Oh, a reaper who isn't immortal? How delightful. How much longer until your sickness claims you?"

"Soon." He swung his scythe to his side. "But if my friends are in danger, I will stop at nothing to save them, death or otherwise."

"Brave and stupid." The shorter demon stepped to Alan. "Why waste what little life you have in saving two pathetic souls? You will still be able to live and mourning for an immortal must not take very long."

"You demons have no concept of friendship." He stated. "You wouldn't understand."

The demon snorted. "Fine. Strain your body. Let your illness take you."

Alan took a deep breath. "For them, I will."

Thea watched awestruck as Alan fought. She hadn't seen much action but she assumed Alan wouldn't be too great a fighter with his skinny form and being shorter than most other reapers but she was surprised as Alan was able to hold his own quite well. His scythe scarred the demons even more, he was able to chop off the other hand of the demon but the demons were right about one thing. The strain on his body was getting to be too much and Thea nearly called out for him if his own shout of pain didn't stop her. He fell to his knees, breathing hard; scythe being taken from his grasp by the demon that still had its hands. "Alan!" she called out, hoping to distract the creatures, but they had a reaper at their feet. They were not going to abandon him.

"Our dinner." The handless demon said, pulling Alan into an embrace with the stubs of his arms. "Shall I take the first bite?"

"Regrow your hands." The other demons said. "You take it."

With a smirk, the other demon held Alan to stop his struggling, even if it was weak, while the other creature laid his lips to Alan's and his snake like tongue dove down his throat. Thea clutched tighter to Ronald's arms, looking around for something to use. When her eyes fell upon a sizable stone, she abandoned Ronald to pick it up and whip it at the demons, the rock hitting the taller demon square in the head. "Drop him!" she demanded.

The demon who wasn't feasting on Alan, let him go, his body limp, eyes closed. "You shouldn't have done that reaper." He held the dagger Thea momentarily forgot wasn't in her position anymore.

"Alan!" she called out, hoping he'd do something.

When from the roof across from them, a familiar scythe speared out, the clippers clamping around the demons throat, shoving him from Alan and pinning him to the ground. "Honestly." William said as he and Eliza jumped from the roof. "Here I was praising my reapers." He beheaded the demon in his clutch.

"They did well." Eliza said watching the other demon flee. "I'm impressed with Humphries trying to fight." She turned to Thea and Ronald. "I'm also quite impressed with you."

"Is he alright?" she ignored Eliza to ask William as knelt to Alan, rolling him over to his back. "Sir?"

William nodded, sending his scythe away to tap Alan's cheeks. "Wake up Humphries."

A quiet groan was heard before Alan obeyed the order. At first William was blurry but he did come into focus quickly. "Sir?"

"Are you alright?"

"I…I feel a bit strange…"

"Well, not only did you have an attack, your soul was nearly stolen." He stood, helping Alan to his feet then bending back down to pass Alan his scythe. "Can you walk?"

"I think so." He nodded. "Thank you." Then turned his eyes to the ashes that were once the demon that tried eating him. "What of Ronald?"

"He should be finding as well." Eliza said after examining the back of his head. "A bit of medical attention and he should be fine." She turned to William. "Carry him."

"Yes Miss." He knelt, lifting the blonde into his arms while Eliza made a portal. "Explain to us what happened before we arrived." He said to Thea.

And she did explain while they all made the trek to the infirmary attached to the third floor. "Interesting." William said as he laid Ronald on a hospital bed.

"We'll be sure to look into why you couldn't sense the demons." Eliza said a hand on William's shoulder. "Come. We still have much to do tonight." He gave a polite nod to Thea and Alan. "I wish all of you a quick recovery."

"As do I." William added, placing his hand over Eliza's. "Goodnight."

Alan nodded then took great comfort in collapsing to the bed next to Ronald's. "Are you alright?" she asked, worrying in her eyes as he clutched the front of his chest.

"I'll be fine. I haven't had my soul feasted on before but this attack was a small one compared to others." He said, trying his best to offer her a decent smile. "Is Ronald alright?" he asked the doctor that wrapped a white bandage around his head.

"He's fine." The reaper assured. "A headache certainly for a few days. I'll be putting him on desk work for a week. No one wants to reap with a splitting headache." He finished up with Ronald then came to Alan. "Alright, let's see the damage done." He undid Alan's waist coat and shirt to press his hand against Alan's heart. "Hm. It's beating alright." He set his hand in the center of Alan's chest. "Does this hurt?"

"No."

"Good, good." He pressed his hands against certain parts of Alan's chest. "Does anywhere hurt?"

"My fingertips a bit."

The doctor removed his gloves, frowning greatly. "They've sprouted here."

Alan looked at his hands, the doctor was right. The outward effect of the thorn illness was faint thorn markings etched into his skin. As of now they had reach up just past his navel and now they were sprouting from his nails, beginning their way down his fingers toward his palm. "…so they have."

Thea reached out, taking his hands. "Is this bad?" she asked, holding them to her chest.

"Bad enough." He admitted. "But it's fine." He took his hands away to sit up. "Is there anything I should do about my soul?" he asked the doctor.

"Take it easy for both your soul and your thorns."

"Thank you." He muttered, doing up his shirt, leaving his vest undone.

Just as he reached for his gloves, the infirmary doors were thrown open and Alan found himself in tight, warm arms. "Eric." He said, dropping the gloves to hug his partner. "How did you know I was here?"

"Ran into Spears an' the CR woman." He pulled back, putting his hands on Alan's shoulders. "They told me wha' 'appened." Hs grip on Alan's shoulders tightened to near bruising. "Wha' the hell were ye thinkin'? Attackin' two demons?! Are ye crazy?!"

"I had no other choice."

"Really? Ye coulda jus' got Thea an' Ron outta there without fightin'! Now ye 'ad an attack and yer soul was almost taken from ya!"

"I'm fine. No harm came out of it."

"Bullshit." He took Alan's hands. "These are new." He gestured to the markings. "Ye gave yerself less time tae live, Alan!"

Alan shoved him back, standing as he did so. "It was either that or letting them die! I couldn't get them out of there without a fight! I gambled, alright! I gambled and if Mr. Spears and Miss Costa hadn't come along, I would have lost the gamble! But I didn't! I'm still here Eric and I don't need you worrying about everything I do! You've done it the moment you forced me to tell you I was dying!" he poked at Eric's chest. "I can handle things on my own! I don't need you to watch over me like everyone had to when I was alive! I can do everything you can and even when I do end up close to death, I won't be staying in a bed! I'll still be running around because I'll be damned if I have to relive what I had to endure alive!" Alan expected Eric to yell back at him but instead he was yanked into another hug, Eric's arms locking securely around him. "…Eric?"

"I don't wanna loose ya." He whispered. "I dun wanna loose someone else sae important tae me." He gave Alan a gentle squeeze. "Don't leave."

"…I'm not going to." He said, reaching up to return Eric's embrace. "Not yet anyway. I still have time."

"I don't want ye makin' it shorter then. Can ye promise me, ye'll try tae at least be mindful o' wha' yer doin'?"

"Alright." He said after a moment. "I promise."

"Thank ye." He took a deep breath. "'m sorry fer yellin' at ye."

"As am I." he said as they parted. "But you worry about me too much." He smiled playfully punching his shoulder.

"Ah, I got nothin' better tae do." He returned Alan's smile.

Thea coughed into her hand getting the attention of the two while the tension in the room faded. "I'm sure that was all meant to remain private."

Alan averted his eyes to the floor, rather embarrassed about the fight they just had. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm fine. I'm glad you came by." She said squeezing his arm. "Thank you."

Eric slid his arm over Alan's shoulders. "Sae, is wha' Spears said true? Ye couldn't sense the beasts?"

"No. We could before but not when they were so close to us."

"Strange."

"Isn't it? Do you know why?"

Eric shook his head. "Nope. Ne'er 'eard o' it happenin' before."

"That was a big explosion."

Attention instantly went to Ronald and Thea moved quickly to him. "How are you feeling? Are you alright?"

Ronald smiled. "Yep! Just got a major headache is all." He touched the bandages around his head. "You okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Lucky." He laughed then winced. "So, ah, this was a shitty date, wasn't it?"

"Very." She carefully kissed his head. "When you're all better, you can take me on a proper one."

"Lookin' forward t' it."

Eric laughed softly to himself as he caught their last words while he and Alan left the infirmary. "Cute, ain't they?"

"Yes, they are."

"What's wrong?" he asked, knowing full well the tone in Alan's voice meant he was thinking deeply about something.

Alan shrugged. "They couldn't sense demons, Eric. That has my mind in a knot."

"'m sure it's nothin'."

"That's always said before 'nothing' happens." He sighed.

Eric ruffled his hair. "Clam down lad. Yer gonna give yerself another attack thinkin' about it too much. 'sides, ye cannae do anythin' about it either, sae wha's the point?"

"…I suppose."

Eric stopped, forcing Alan to as well by grabbing his arm. "Al, somethin' else is botherin' ye."

"Thinking about demons has me reminded that Grell is head over heels again. If it isn't Mr. Spears, then who? I can only think of one other being that would get Grell like this."

"Yer thinkin' o' the demon, righ'."

"Sebastian, yes."

"Yer worried the demons back?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"If he is back, then something about that just gives me a horrible feeling."

Eric blinked, then rolled his eyes. "Ye get a bad feelin' 'bout a lot o' thin's an' they turn out tae be nothin'."

"That's not true." Alan protested. "Remember when William and Ronald were out to confront Sebastian? I had a bad feeling about them doing so and William lost his glasses and Ronald's scythe was nearly broken."

"Tha' wasn't somethin' big though. Spears got 'is glasses back an', before whatever the hell happened now, Ron's scythe was fixed by 'imself." He placed his hand on Alan's shoulder. "C'mon lad. Ye've 'ad a rough day, sae why don't ye come tae me office, relax fer a bit an' I'll make ye a nice cup o' tea."

"…tea does sound lovely."

"Dun it?" he began walking with Alan again. "Even give ye a massage if ye want."

"Even more tempting." He sighed. "Thank you Eric."

"Yer welcome lad."

As they walked towards Eric's office, Sebastian couldn't help but scowl at the infomartion he had just heard. It wasn't just him anymore that knew of the Red Record.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

What was he doing? This was not what he had in mind when he knew the Council Representative was coming. He had pictured showing her about the Library then she'd leave with a grand review, but now they sat in one of London's cafés, shoulder to shoulder as they flipped through old files Eliza had retrieved to see if there were such documented cases before hand of reapers not sensing demons. "I can't find anything." She said.

"I see nothing either." He agreed after a sip of his tea. "I'm sure this has happened before."

"As much as I want to agree, I can't bring myself too." She sighed, closing the file. "I don't believe Mr. Knox and Miss Windfalls are lying but…"

"I understand." William said. "I find it rather hard to believe as well." _'Yet Humphries and Sutcliffe couldn't sense Sebastian and I could…'_ he thought as he sat back in his chair, folding his hands on the table. "Miss?"

"Yes?"

"Perhaps there's someone we could go to for information about this."

"And that would be?"

"The Undertaker."

Eliza paused with her cup inches before her lips. " _The_ Undertaker? Legendary death?"

"Yes, him."

She straightened out, setting her cup down. "Please. I'd like to meet him."

"…you shouldn't sound so eager. He's not the reaper he used to be."

"How so?"

"He's…not entirely all there." William said, tapping his own head.

"I'm sure he can't be that bad."

"I suppose you'll have to see then." He stood, taking out a few coins to pay for their tea before they left the little café. "He's a mortician now."

"Even retired he still works with dead?"

"Yes."

As they walked down London's streets, William couldn't help but notice the way Eliza admired the sights, like she had never been to London before. "Is this new to you?"

"Very." She said, eyes watching the horse drawn carriages as they trotted down the streets. "This is my first proper time in London. I've been to England before but London feels so different."

"Perhaps that's because there's a lot of strange happenings around here, especially since an old Earl that was quite famous around here had a demon for a butler."

"Ciel Phantomhive, yes?"

"Yes."

"There was another Earl as well, right? Alois Trancy and his manor of demons?"

"…I'd rather forget him." William said pushing up his glasses. "He caused many problems as did his demons with our soul collecting."

"The Council took note of that."

"Thankfully all of that has now been put to rest and-Eliza?" he had to pause as she did, her eyes focused on a shop across the street. "Miss?"

"A moment." She said then made sure it was safe before quickly crossing to the other side. Curious, William followed her and his reflection appeared in the window next to hers as her eyes were drawn to a set of Camellias varying in shades of pink. "Is this what has your attention?"

"Yes. They're beautiful."

William glanced to her then did something out of the ordinary for him. He took her hand and led her inside; bringing her to the flowers they saw through the window. "They're even more beautiful without glass between them."

Eliza reached forward, taking one of the flowers into her hand, twirling it around, closing her eyes as one hand brushed over the petals. "I've always loved them. Father would always bring them home after long trips away even though we had our own bushes of them but the ones he brought back were always white, never pink."

William lifted the short stem flower from her hand and slipped it behind her ear. "It does look lovely on you."

She smiled up at him, taking his hand. "Do you have a favorite flower?"

William gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "This may be dark of me to say, but the black rose."

"Oh? Why's that?"

William lowered his eyes, stepping back from her with dejected eyes. "I'm sorry miss but I'd rather keep that information to myself."

She dropped her smile. "Of course. I apologies for trying to get too personal."

"I'd rather take your advances than Sutcliffe's any day. He doesn't understand the word personal space."

"I've seen." She removed the flower from her ear, twirling it again in her fingers.

"Anyhow, why don't I pay for the flower and we can continue on our way?"

"You don't need to do that." She said but he took the flower anyway.

"Nonsense. Please, allow me."

He did just that taking the flower up to pay for it before he returned it to Eliza's hands. "Thank you and I apologies for getting distracted like that." She said, slipping the flower behind her ear.

"That was nothing compared to some of my subordinates." He said as they began walking again. "I swear. They'll see something shiny and rear off from their collections or paperwork."

She giggled. "Just the younger ones?"

"Oh no. The older reapers are just as bad sometimes. Slingby and Knox are a good example as they're quite a pair. They're 'drinking buddies' as they say. I've heard Humphries complain about having to drag them back to the realm after they've passed out drunk at a pub."

"Oh my." She laughed. "From all the other districts I've been too, this one has quite the array of color."

"Sometimes I wish it'd remain black and white. It'd be easier to get things done without Sutcliffe running around." He shook his head. "I'm sorry but I speak any more about them, I might drive you off with my rantings."

"I don't mind. If ranting helps relieve your stress, rant away." She playfully bumped his shoulder. "Besides, I like your voice."

He coughed into his hand at the sudden compliment then cleared his throat. "Thank you." He was so used to getting false compliments from Grell that getting an actual one from someone else was quite the surprise but also quite nice. "Anyhow, do you see his shop?" he asked gesturing to the building at the end of the street. It, like the rest of the buildings, was stone with two coffins propped up against the wall on the left side of the old door. Cobwebs hung from the lip of the sign which red 'Undertaker' with a break between 'under' and 'taker' due to a skull that had been placed there.

"Looks…promising."

"It's even grander inside." He joked as he pushed open the door, holding it open like the gentleman he was.

"Thank you." Eliza said as she entered, pausing once she was inside. From the many coffins in different shapes, sizes and colors, to all the strange jars and artifacts that lined the shelves of Undertaker's shop. A few cobwebs were scattered above in the corners of the ceiling, one or two spiders could be seen nesting in them, a trapped fly caught. "Inviting."

"It's certainly not a place I would enjoy living in." William said standing beside her, the door closing after him.

"Nor could I." she looked around. "Is he not home?"

"It depends." William stepped forward, the wooden boards under his feet creaking. "Undertaker?" he asked into the shop. "We've come for information." In ways, he hoped Undertaker wasn't around as William had no idea how to make the Undertaker laugh as a good laugh was all the Undertaker wanted instead of the Queen's coins. "Sir?" he walked to the coffin Undertaker normally resided in when he wasn't busy but found it like the shop, empty. "I suppose he isn't here."

"Then we'll return at a later date." Eliza said. "I'm not entirely comfortable here anyway."

"Alright."

However, before they could leave, the door to the shop swung open, a few of lit candles being blown out. William took Eliza's shoulders, yanking her back as a silhouette stood in the doorway but that's all it was. A silhouette, a shadow. It stepped forward, the door swinging closed behind it, ignoring the two reapers as it stalked closer to the back of the shop blocked off by a curtain, shadows drawn to it as even their shadows disappeared into the creature. "What is this?" Eliza asked, stepping back as William did.

"I wish I could answer."

Eliza huffed then summoned her scythe, a traditional scythe with a long sickle blade, the handle a deep violet then metal blade carved in with deep violet vines. She used her scythe to cut through the mist like creature, it vanishing within a second, all shadows returning just as the door opened again and Undertaker stood there with a candle. "Mm, hello little lambs. I didn't think I'd have guest today." He said as he stepped inside, using the candle he held to relight the other ones.

"What was that?" Eliza asked, vanishing her scythe.

"Oh, that shadow thing?"

"What else would I be asking about?"

"No need to get testy with me little missy." He clapped his hands together after setting the candle aside. "It was simply a little friend that comes to visit every now and then." He set himself on one of his coffins, crossing a leg over the other. "Now why do I have guests?"

"We were curious if you had an answer to our question." William said. "May this please be free?"

Undertaker sighed, moving to sprawl out across the coffin. "Of course for you Mr. Dry lip." He fingered his own lips the asked, "What is your question?"

"Has there ever been a case of reapers not sensing demons?"

Undertaker tapped his long nails against the wood, thinking. "I think there have been a few occasions. Of course I'm sure the reapers that have had this happen to them were dead before they could report it."

Eliza swallowed, gripping William's wrist. "Do you know what caused it?"

"The Red Record. Or, at least half of it."

"Half of it?"

Undertaker stood up. "Why don't I make some tea and get some biscuits. The two of you are in for quite a story."

* * *

Eric wasn't up for much drinking tonight, though it was odd for him; he was more concerned about the letter Alan received before they went out to reap. Alan had the same reaction as the first letter he got and again, he wouldn't say anything to Eric about who was sending him letters or what it was about. "C'mon Eric." A short red head said. "You gotta get some beer in ya."

"Yeah. You won't function right otherwise." A blonde the same height as him agreed.

"Look lads. I appreciate ye tryin' tae get me out, but 'm not in the mood t'night." He shook them off then went to Alan's office. He didn't bother knocking just opening the door to find it empty. He didn't bother checking his bedroom as he already knew it was going to be empty as well.

Sighing, he stepped back out, closing the door after him. This wasn't the first time Alan had been M.I.A after work hours but at least when others were, they came back with some sort of markings to show what they had been doing but Alan came back clean. No swollen lips, no disbelieved state, no love markings, nothing. "Damn it Al." he said, closing his eyes as he pressed his forehead to the wood.

"Did Alan kick you out?"

Eric cracked an eye open to find Thea standing there. "No." he pushed off the door, shoving his hands into his pockets. "'E's just no' around. Does it often. Just ups an' leaves an' I dunno where 'e goes."

Thea frowned at that, looking at two paper tickets she held in her hand. "Oh…I was hoping he'd be here."

"Why?"

"Well, I had a friend who had two tickets to the Opera tonight but her date cancelled so she gave them to me. Since Ron's still out with a headache, I figured Alan would like to join me."

"The lad does like artsy thin's. Rather good artist 'imself."

"He is?"

"Aye. Paint's real good, near professional I'd say. If ye get the chance, ask 'im tae show ye somethin'. 'm sure 'e'd like the attention."

"I'll be sure to do that but I still don't have anyone to join me."

"I will." Thea gave him a look to which he laughed. "Hey, I can enjoy nice thin's." he held out this hand. "If Ron could go so can I."

"Well…I suppose that's true." She handed him a ticket. "Ever been to one?" she asked as they made their way to the mortal realm.

"Ne'er." He replied stuffing the ticket into his pocket. "If I did, 'm sure I fell asleep through it."

"You won't tonight, right?"

"Try not tae lass." He folded his arms behind his head. "Sae, ye consider ye an' Ron datin' now?"

"Not yet." She said with a small blush. "After a real date, probably."

Eric nodded. "Yeah. Guess yer last one ended shitty, didn't it?"

"Mm hm." She fiddled with her necklace's chain. "Since you and Ronald are close, can I ask you something?"

"Anythin' lass."

"How…how serious do you think he is about me? I mean, I know it's a silly question but, I've seen him with so many other women and he just throws them away after they, you know, put out." Her hand moved to the dove, clutching it tightly. "Would he do that to me if we ever…went that far?"

Eric shook his head. "Dun think sae. If 'e did, 'e'd be a right dick an' even I would kick 'is arse fer doin' tha'." He glanced at her. "Knoxie might be a ladies man but if 'e wanted ye like tha', 'e woulda already done it. Kid likes ye an' I know from experience tha' 'e's the kinda boy that'll flirt around but when 'e finds someone good, 'e'll know tae keep 'em around." He winked at her. "If ye were a little older, I might 'ave a go at ye."

"Eric!"

He laughed. "'m kiddin'."

She flushed, crossing her arms. "No wonder Alan's gives you a few hits every now and then. You deserve them."

"Yeah, I know I do. 's jus' fun pushin' buttons. 'specially Spears's."

"Doesn't that get you into trouble?"

"Yep but 's fun tae see 'im get all flustered at times." He shrugged.

They walked side by side for a bit, Eric doing most of the talking as Thea was a tad shy around the reaper she knew could kill anyone if they said anything wrong, until Eric spotted something. A shadow bounding over the rooftops and when the shadow jumped across the moon, he was able to see it was demon Alan had been worried was back. "Shit."

"What?"

Eric stopped, stepping backwards towards the buildings he'd seen the demon run on. "Jus' remembered I gotta do somethin'. I'll meet ye there." He took off, bounding onto the roofs. He chased after the demon, catching up to him until the demon suddenly vanished, leaving Eric alone and confused. "The hell?" he knew it was that demon. Grell had showed all of them a photo he had taken with the demon. He couldn't mistake the creature for anyone else. "You must be Eric Slingby."

Eric turned in time to duck under a kick, flipping backwards to give a fair bit of space between him and Sebastian. "Aye, I am an' ye gotta be tha' bloody demons Grell keeps fawnin' over."

"Unfortunately I am." He gave a bow. "Sebastian Michealis, butler of the Phantomhive household."

"Eric Slingby, I dun give a fuck." He summoned his scythe, glad he had gotten the teeth sharpened.

"Gentlemen do not use such crude language." Sebastian said, flicking out his hands to catch butter knives between his fingers.

"Who said I was gentleman?"

"I assumed all reapers were taught to be so."

"No' all o' us listen tae wha' we were taught." He dashed across to Sebastian, his scythe connecting with the knives. "Now why are ye back, demon? Far as I was concerned, ye were burnin' in 'ell again."

"It's quite a story." He kicked Eric back, jumping up to fling his knives toward the reaper, Eric deflecting them with a swing of his scythe. "One I'm sure you don't care to hear."

"Yer righ'. I don't." he charged again, this time flipping over the demon, using his scythe to cut across his shoulder then spinning around, almost laying a slash across his back but Sebastian grabbed his scythe in quick speeds then kicked him back, sending him crashing against a smoke stack. "Again?" he looked at the tear. "It's always this coat as well."

"Tha's all yer worried about?" Eric asked, standing straight again. "Wha'ever. Jus' why are ye 'ere demon?" he blocked Sebastian's knives, only to have another set come straight at him, this time one embedding itself in his bicep. "Fuck." He whispered.

"That's none of your concern." He assured then rushed Eric, only to have Eric quickly sidestep him and this time his scythe did land across Sebastian's back. "Give me another tear to mend, Mr. Slingby, and I'm afraid I'll have to use your veins as thread."

"Ye dun scare me demon." He tore out the knife sending it back to its own only to have it caught between Sebastian's fingers. "Can see why Red likes tae fight ye. Yer more fun than other demons."

"I'm honored." He blocked Eric's scythe, sliding under him to send another volley of knives towards the reaper, again only one hitting its target as it was now stuck in Eric's shoulder. "Fuck yer knives." He tore it out then used his scythe tow swipe, this time using his leg as well, to swipe at Sebastian's leg when he ducked, knocking the demon to his back.

When he had swung his scythe down to kill the demon, Sebastian kicked his chest, sending Eric over the demons head and to roof where Sebastian was quick to tear the scythe from Eric's grasp. Scowling, Eric flipped out, now using his fists as Sebastian did the same. Kicks and punches were thrown, Eric pleased with himself when he landed a fair sized hit to Sebastian's chin but the demon always came back harder and when Eric finally had enough, he could feel the bruises on his chin and blood on his lip. "As much as I despise your kind, Mr. Slingby." Sebastian said. "I'd rather not encounter the wrath of all your kind in killing a Death God." He flipped back onto a smoke stack. "However I've sure we'll meet again so until then, fair well." Eric's scowl deepened as he jumped from the roof. He didn't want to admit it, but a demon had beaten him, quite literally.

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and rubbed his shoulder. "Ass." He muttered, knowing he couldn't go back to Thea looking like this. "Eric!"

Eric winced, regretting the fact that Alan had found him like this. "Hey."

"What the hell happened to you?" he demanded, his eyes scanning over all his wounds, gentle fingers inspecting each cut.

"Jus' a demon." He said, knowing if he told Alan who he fought, the younger reaper wouldn't be able to sleep properly.

"You didn't pick the fight did you?"

"No…er, well, no' fully." He muttered.

"Eric." Alan groaned. "You know you can't win all of your fights."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." He sighed. "Jus', was itchin' tae properly try out me sharper scythe." He stepped back from Alan. "'m gonna go tae the infirmary an' I'll be fine by t'morrow." He stuck his hand in his pocket. "'ere."

"What's this?" he asked taking the ticket.

"Thea wanted ye tae go with 'er tae the Opera."

"Oh, ah, alright." He looked back at Eric. "Are you sure you're going to be alright?"

"Aye, 'm gonna be fine." He turned Alan towards the Opera house. "Go an' dun worry about me."

Alan knew he couldn't say anything so he did as Eric wanted and left to join Thea. He wanted to join her but he wasn't sure he could enjoy it much worrying about Eric; however he had to remind himself that Eric was a grown man and _far_ older then he was. He could take care of himself.

Finding his seat too difficult and soon enough he sat beside Thea. "Evening."

"Alan!" she jumped but smiled. "Oh, you scared me."

"I hadn't meant too." He offered a small smile in return.

"It's fine." Her look then turned quizzical. "Where's Eric? I mean, I' happy you're here, but-"

"He had a run in with a demon."

"What?! He told me had something to do."

"It was probably fighting a demon. He has an ego but he's going to be fine. I've seen him injured in worse ways."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Now, let's enjoy this show and relax for a bit."

"A wonderful idea."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

Alan felt at peace with himself. Tranquil. After last night, enjoying an Opera with such nice company, he was able to have goodnights rest. His mind wasn't thinking, he was merely doing the standard paperwork that was now autopilot for him. He had seen Eric and the blonde was healing as he was met too, the same went for Ronald and he was able to visit an old friend who had made his mother's biscuits.

When his paperwork had finished, he set down his pen and laid his head down onto his folded arms which rested on the table. He closed his eyes but didn't sleep, no, he just kept up the momentum of letting his mind free to wonder. "Alan?" With a shout, all sense of tranquility fled as he jumped from his seat, landing on his back when he hit the floor. "Oh my, I'm so sorry!"

Alan winced, rubbing the back of his head but he couldn't be mad at Thea. He wasn't paying much attention and he found it difficult to get angry at the apologetic look on her face. "It's alright." He assured with a half-smile. "My own fault." He shifted to his knees then to his feet, brushing off his trousers.

"I didn't mean to scare you like that."

"Eric's done it on purpose." He rubbed the back of his head again, wincing just the slightest. "So, anything I can help you with?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to thank you again for joining me at the Opera. I had a nice time."

"As did I and I meant what I said. If you want any characters or scenes from one of your short stories painted, I'll gladly do it. I've been itching to get back into it."

"I'll remember that." She smiled. "Have you seen Ronald? I've been stuck here so I haven't had a chance to visit him."

"Ronald's fine though he still has a bit of a headache. He's up on his feet now but Mr. Spears has him on paperwork catch up for missing two days."

"I'm glad he's alright now and Eric? How is he after a demon had at him?"

"He's back on the field with just a bruised ego. He's a tough old man, nothing can keep him down."

"Old man? How old is he?"

"Well…" Alan rubbed the side of his neck. "He's been around for quite some time. I'd say since the medieval ages. He's older then William for sure."

"Really? My, that is old." She eyed him with a small smirk. "What about you? How old are you?"

"Me? Mm, I'm not the youngest in the Library but Eric, William and Grell had years on me if that'll answer your question."

"It does, thank you."

"Ah, Alan, Thea. I'm glad I caught the two of you." Eliza had walked towards them. "About your missing senses towards demons, it's…regular. It's happened before and will eventually sort itself out. Do not concern yourself with it."

"Regular? Really?" Alan asked. "This doesn't seem like it's something normal. It feels like it's a demons trick to kill us off."

"I'm sorry Humphries but that is the answer you are going to get."

"It sounds wrong, off."

"It's the answer you are going to have to live with." She turned to Thea. "And a break hasn't been issued yet. Back to work."

Both of them blinked and watched Eliza leave back up the stairs. "…a bit bitter." Alan said. "I know the CR's are always like that but her tone…it was strange."

"Mm hm." She sighed. "Alright Alan. I'll be returning to work."

"Afternoon then."

Thea left and Alan returned to his seat, mind now set on Eliza's words. This wasn't a regular thing, it wasn't normal. Reapers not being able to sense demons had never happened before. _'It was a lie'_ his mind supplied. _'She's lying to you.'_ "Ooh, was little Ally in trouble?"

Alan jumped a bit as Grell slid into him. "No, I wasn't."

"Oh? Why was the bitch talking to you then?"

"That's not necessary." Alan chastised. "She's not a bitch."

"Of course she is." He ran his fingers through his hair. "She's been getting close to Will."

"No she's not. I haven't seen them-"

"He bought her a flower!" he grabbed Alan's shoulders, shaking him. "A flower! Do you know what that means?"

"He was being generous." He shoved Grell back. "It's a simple flower, Grell. _A_ flower. It's not like he bought her an entire bouquet." Grell pouted and again against Alan's will, pulled the brunette into an embrace, almost cradling him as if he were a baby, pulling Alan into his lap and stroking his hair. "Grell-"

"You wouldn't understand dear. You have no desire to love."

"But-"

"Hush."

Alan wiggled until he finally freed himself, stepping back from Grell and straightening out his suit. "Please don't do that. I'm no child." He then remembered Grell had been fawning over someone. "However Grell?"

"Hm?"

"Who was it you were head over heels for?"

Grell smiled, waving his hand. "That's a secret dear. If you help me keep Will and Costa apart I might tell you."

"I'm staying out of their business." He set his hand on the table to lean on his arm. "And if you saw him buying her a flower, why didn't you step in? You always have no problem doing so."

"Because she was there." He sighed. "Will would normally give me overtime but she would probably get me transferred from my darling." He played the puppy dog eyes on him. "Are you sure you don't want to help me keep them apart?"

"Yes." He gathered his paperwork into his arms. "Good day Grell." And he left to Eric's office. Even though the blonde was quite irresponsible at times, hardly anyone ever bothered Eric when he was working so Alan stepped into the office with a pleading smile when Eric looked up at him. "Need somethin' lad?"

"Can I work in here?"

Eric gave a nod as he stretched his arms over his head. "Go ahead. Yer free tae work in 'ere as normal."

"It's why I came."

"Ye dinnae come tae see me?" Eric feigned hurt, shifting his papers towards himself to give Alan room to work. "Ye wound me Humphries."

"Idiot." He snickered.

"I thought it was jerk?"

"Idiot, jerk and there's many more." He pulled up a chair and sat down, tapping his pen against the papers. "How are you feeling now?"

Eric rubbed his shoulder, giving a slight shrug. "Better I guess. Still sore in places but better than last night."

"I'm glad. I was worried about you, you know. Normally, even when you do loose a fight, you don't look that beat up."

"Demon was tough. I'll give 'im tha'." He reached across the desk, to pat Alan's hand. "An' ye dun need tae worry about me. 'm thick headed but I won't get meself killed."

"Then I could say the same to you. There's no need to worry about me anyway."

"But I cannae help…it…" he chuckled. "Alright, ye got me on tha'. We'll worry 'bout each other then."

"That's how it's been." Alan smiled.

"Now can I ask ye somethin'?"

"Sure."

"Where did ye go last night?"

Alan removed his hand from Eric's, sighing. "Nowhere important."

"Then why can't ye tell me?"

"Because it's…it's silly and stupid." He shifted in his chair. "You'll think of me as young reaper again if I told you."

"An' if I told you I wouldn't?"

"I wouldn't believe you."

"Is it a lover?"

"No." he ran his hand over his eyes. "I don't have a lover, Eric. I've told you." He dropped his hand. "What I do after work is my business alone. So please, drop it."

"Then ye should find someone."

"Why?"

"I dun like seein' ye alone like this all the time."

"I'm happy alone."

Eric crossed his arms. "Bull. No one's happy alone an' I bet if we found ye a nice someone tae snuggle up with, ye'd be 'appy."

"And what if I do find someone, if I end up falling in love; will they be able to handle what I have? I'm dying, remember? I have attacks if I get to stressed, angry, scared and such. In fact, I can see it now. I'd be with whoever my lover would be and they'd see my first attack. They wouldn't try to comfort me like you do. They'd run, they'd leave me to die because the burden of my death is too much for them then I'd be left heart broken and begging for the thorns to probably take me but I bet they wouldn't. I'd be suffering and they'd suddenly get a mind of their own and decided to let me live with a broken heart until I decided to kill myself a second time." His fingers clutched the lip of the wooden desk, squeezing his eyes shut. "Love is something no one could ever show to someone who as ill as I am. Comfort is only given to the healthy; family is only there when you can stand on your own. They instantly abandon you when you crumble."

"Alan." Eric had moved around the desk while Alan ranted. "Tha's not true." He knelt before him, taking his hands. "'m yer family an' I 'aven't left ye."

"I haven't fully crumbled yet. I'm still standing on my own." He yanked his hands from Eric's standing and knocking the blonde out of his way. "When I'm bed bound, then come tell me your still there."

"Al," the door slammed, "an." He sighed, sitting back on his heels.

"Eesh. What'd you two fight about?"

Eric looked up, meeting Ronald's eyes. "Jus'…struck the wrong cord I guess." He mumbled as he stood. "Sae, wha' do ye want?"

"Nothin'. Just needed a break. Mr. Spears really has been under the paperwork mountain right now."

"Well, ye did miss two days."

"Still! If this is what he does on day to day bases, no wonder he has a stick up his arse." He tapped his chin. "Y'know we should try takin' Mr. Spears out with us one night. Get a few drinks in 'im, get him t' loosen up."

"Don't Spears'll take ye up on the offer."

"Wouldn't hurt t' ask, right?"

"Ye'd be wastin' yer time."

Ronald cocked his head. "Hey, you okay? You sound outta it."

"Jus'…it's Al." he sat on the edge of his desk. "It's always Al." he looked at his hands. "Ye know 'e got thorns sproutin' from 'is fingers now?"

"Shit, really?"

"Aye. 'm scared tae see 'ow far they are up 'is chest." He shook his head. "'m sorry Ron. Me 'eads all o'er the place."

"It's alright." Ronald said. "You wanna go talk to him?"

"Probably be best."

Ronald followed Eric to Alan's office as Thea was on her way to visit Ronald. She carried a nice cup of tea to give to her…lover? Would they be considered that now? No, no not yet. Soon, hopefully.

She nearly rounded the next corner when words caught her attention. "I can't believe that thing has so much power."

"It's not even part of the Record. It's… _they_ are still part of the deities that made it."

She pressed herself against the wall then peeked out watching William and Eliza discuss something as they stood outside his office. "Then it has to be a Demon Lord using their artifact to make our senses dulled." William pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head. "Why choose do so now? Why has the Record been brought to everyone's attention so suddenly?"

Eliza touched his shoulder. "I'm sure because someone has suddenly decided they want it. From what Undertaker told us, the Record will sense if it is being desired."

William tensed so suddenly that he winced and rubbed the back of his neck. "…I forgot about that."

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Fine Miss." He pressed his fingers deeper into his muscles. "My only other question is why does it work sometimes but not all the time? Humphries, you and I could sense those beasts by Knox and Windfalls couldn't a second time."

"I'm not sure. Perhaps it's simply growing stronger by the day."

"Do any of your reapers know of the Record?"

"They do not."

"Good. The last thing we need is more hype around it." She gave his arm a small rub before stepping back. "I should report this to the Council and they'll put it under even greater surveillance."

"No!" she arched a brow to him. "I mean, I don't think that's necessary. No other beings save you can enter the realm so there's no threat, yes?"

"I suppose, but it's better to be safe than sorry."

William refrained from grabbing her before she left to the Council realm. He clenched his hands into fists and entered his office while Thea remained still, gathering in all she heard before making looking for Ronald.

She checked Eric's office when she found he wasn't in his then eventually came to Alan's office, knocking once then stepping inside and sure enough, the three of them were in there. Alan and Eric sat on the couch, Eric holding Alan in a comforting embrace while Ronald lounged in Alan's office chair. "What are you three doing?" she asked.

"Nothin'." Eric answered, slowly rocking back and forth with Alan. "Wha' do ye want?"

"At first, it was to give tea to Ronald." She said, passing him the cup.

"Awe, thanks love." He smiled taking the cup then a sip. "Mm, 's good, thanks."

"Mm hm." She clapped her hands together. "Then I came across some interesting news." She glanced over her shoulder, choosing to the lock the door before continuing. "Have any of you heard of a Record?"

"Music record?" Alan questioned, still relaxed in Eric's hold.

"No. I mean, I'm pretty sure, Cinematic Record."

"Don't we all?" Ronald asked, content with his tea, pleased Thea had actually bothered to do this for him.

"No. It's…it's more special than a normal Record. We aren't supposed to know about it and apparently something to do with it is blocking our sense of demons. It's getting stronger too."

"If we aren't supposed to know about it then how we would…know?" Alan asked, shifting from Eric.

"…er, good point."

"Do you know the name of this Record?"

"No. They just said Record."

"Who?" Eric asked, crossing his legs at the ankles.

"I might have…overheard Mr. Spears and Miss Costa speaking about it."

"So it isn't normal." Alan said. "I knew there was something off about it." He walked over to his bookcase, scanning the spines. "I might have something but the chances are slim." He then turned to Eric, pointing a finger at him. "You."

"Me?"

"Yes. You're Mr. Bookworm so gather as many books as possible and start reading up on this Record."

"Yeah, an' 'ow am I gonna know wha' it is if I find it?"

"I'm sure you'll know. You aren't that daft."

"Thanks." He pushed himself up. "An' Al, I read tae relax after work. Not tae research shit."

"But Eric, aren't you at least a little curious about this Record?"

"…kinda."

"Then to find out, you'll need to look." He brushed off Eric's shoulders. "And of course I'd be helping if it's too big of a job for big, old Eric-senpai." He teased.

Eric muttered under his breath. "One, I ain't old an' two…fiiiine. I'll look fer this damned Record."

"Great."

Eric sighed, dragging himself from the office, the younger two reapers in their room looking to their superior. "Does that always work?" Thea asked. "Teasing him like that?"

"Sometimes." He went back to scanning his bookshelf. "He teases me enough so I can tease him." He removed a book and shooed Ronald from his chair then took the spot. "Now you two should return to work less Mr. Spears finds you two missing."

"Good point." Ronald said taking Thea's hand. "We'll leave ya then Al. See ya."

"Goodbye Alan."

Alan waved to them then opened the cover of his book.

* * *

William glared at the mark on his hand. He needed the Red Record to free himself of Sebastian but now other demons were aware of the Records presences, the Council was surely going to put it in tighter lock down. He didn't have much choice though. Three options really presented themselves to him.

One, he could run straight for it, breaking all rules but he wouldn't likely get out of there alive and if he did, a bounty would be put on his head and returning to the Library would be execution on sight rendering the freedom of Sebastian pointless.

Two, he was to present himself to the Council and show them his mark, tell them the truth but if he did that, he knew they wouldn't believe him. They think Sebastian was just using him to give the Record to a Demon Lord so they'd kill him. Again, making freedom pointless.

The only other option he could think of was putting trust in Eliza and asking, or beg, for her help but even that seemed risky. She might have been kind to him now but upon knowing he was contracted with a demon, she could flip on a die and send him to the prisons in the lower parts of the Council's realm. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place with no inch to squirm. "Are you alright Mr. Spears?"

Lifting his head from his desk, he shook his head to Eliza's question. "I'm simply a tad tired." He answered.

"I can see." She frowned. "Are you closer to retirement then the Council thought?"

"Not that tired Miss."

"I'm glad. You're actually one of the better Reaper Heads they've had." She smiled, sitting in one of the armchairs facing the desk. "Now the Council had wanted me to ask you something about the Record."

"That is?"

"Do you know who suddenly began lusting for it?"

William felt his mark burn as if Sebastian was touching it and he tried his best to keep from wincing and pain from his voice. "I'm afraid not." He lowered his hands to his lap so he could squeeze his hand to try making the pain stop. "Though I bed it was a demon tired of his low rank."

"I have a feeling it was a demon as well." She stood, nodding. "Thank you Mr. Spears. Now I'll leave you to rest."

"Wait, Miss." She glanced over her shoulder. "Have you ever heard of a contracted demon making another contract at the same time?"

"I think once."

"How?"

"Why?"

"I'm merely curious."

She eyed him but turned back to face him. "A demon may contract two beings if they are desperate. When being contacted to two, their powers weaken and the second contract has no power over the demon; however the second contract is under the will of the demon to complete whatever task they had set out. Failure to complete such task will result in their soul being dragged to the Underworld."

"The second contract isn't a willing being, is it?"

"No. The contract is forced upon them by the demon."

"…I see."

"Why are you curious?"

"Just was." He stood. "Now pardon me Miss but I hear my bed calling my name."

"Yes, that would be good for you." She gave a small nod then left the office.

When she was gone, William stumbled his way to his bedroom, collapsing on the bed. "Dragged to the Underworld." He repeated. "Wonderful." He rolled over, splaying himself out on the bed. "And here I was told the afterlife meant peace. Bullshit."

"Mr. Spears cursing? Hm, I never thought I'd hear such a thing."

William blinked the groaned. "Leave me alone demon. I'm in no mood to deal with you right now." He glanced at his hand. "The mark burned because you came to me, didn't it?"

"Yes." He sat down on the bed. "I just came by to check up on you."

"I'm not child. There's no reason for you to do such a thing."

"No, but I want to make sure you don't ask for help."

"I'd be killed if I did."

"Good."

William rolled his eyes, rolling to turn his back to Sebastian. "Leave demon."

"Alright, alright." William shivered as the demon clutched his arms. "Remember Spears. If you do not give me what I want, I will bring you down with me."

William breathed out when he felt the demon leave. He grabbed his pillow and shoved it over his face, refusing the urge to just scream. He felt like no matter what he'd do, he'd die a second a death.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six**_

 _She had come home to a quiet house which was quite abnormal. Normally, she'd hear the familiar sounds of her mother's sewing machine or her step-father chatting away with one of his old friends but now, not a sound. "Mother?" she asked into the home as she made her way towards the sewing room. However she hadn't been expecting to find both her parents' home, with her mother laying in a pool of her own blood, mouth open in silent screams. Her first reaction was to scream but nothing came out as her step-fathers head twisted towards her, a sickening grin upon his face. "Hello sweetheart." The steel kitchen knife he held was bloodied from the tip to the hilt, some red covering his hand. "Papa took care of the whore. So why don't you come with me to meet your real mother?"_

 _He was crazy, that was all she could think before she rushed up the stairs to her parents' bedroom. He had seen her step-father caring a gun around with him or see it be taken out when there were odd sounds in the house. Now, it was going to be used on her as she took it from a fake drawer in her step-fathers nightstand. "Honey! It's alright! Let daddy protect you!"_

 _Tears streamed down her cheeks as she cocked the gun back then set it to her temple. Soon she'd be with her mother without this crazed man._

 ** _XXXXXXXX_**

She had tried to consider this her happy place, a place where she could let everything free without anyone to judge her and a place to ask advice from the grave though she knew the woman that gave her life couldn't hear her but every time she came to the gravestone, all she could remember was that sick smile, her mother's bloodied corpse, the gun she used to try and end it all. She had thought the man would be happy to have a step-daughter after his son had drowned, but she was wrong. "Mother, I wish I could introduce you to Ronald. I'm sure you'd love him. He's a bit silly but a gentleman nonetheless. In fact, I wish you could meet all of my friends. Eric's a bit of a dork but he's certainly strong and Alan is very kind. He's even begun painting a picture of you and me from the photo I had with me when I…woke up." She bowed her head. "I'm sure you'd be disappointed in me for taking my own life but becoming a reaper is punishment enough." She shook her head. "Eric tells me Ronald's the 'one'. I hope he's right but…you loved a man that killed you and though I know Ronald would never physically hurt me, I'm afraid he'll find someone better and run off with them." She kissed her fingers then placed them to the stone. "I love you momma." She whispered. "Please watch over me while I try to earn forgiveness."

She stood from her kneeling position, brushing off and straightening out her skirt. She had turned to leave the cemetery but her eyes caught a very familiar dark figure that stood facing another grave that was oddly separated from all the other ones.

Approaching quietly, she hid behind a try, using the shadows to keep from sight as she watched the stoic man interact with the grave. From where she was, she could make out the name, Caroline Spears and around the grave were odd black roses that grew, in William's hand one. "I wish I knew you." He said, absently twirling the rose. "I wish there was a way for me to have lived with you and not him but…but I've wished for that for so long and since it's never come true, I don't know why I bother anymore." He swallowed. "I wish I would have been able to see you in person and not through the yours and that bastard's memories but it's the closest I can get to you. Perhaps having you in my life would have made me stronger, made me…not this." He crouched down, setting the rose on the mound before standing again to fold his hands in front of him. "Though I've never met you, I miss you, mother." And Thea was a little shocked to hear William's voice crack a bit and see a tear slip from his eye before it was brushed away by a black gloved finger. A single tear was all it took to make Thea feel sympathy for this supposedly heartless man. "I dearly hope you haven't heard all of that, Windfalls."

Thea tensed, gripping the bark of the tree, her first instinct to run but she took a deep breath and stepped from hiding, making her way to stand beside William. "I'm sorry sir but I heard, I think, everything."

William nodded. "Then this remains between us."

"Of course sir."

"Now explain to me why you were watching me."

"I…" Thea tumbled words around in her head. "It was nice to see you be human. I know it's our job to be cold but you take it to the limits sometimes sir."

William unfolded his hands to tug at the hems of his gloves. "I've never been good with emotions but I felt I could spare a bit for her."

"Your mother, right?"

"Yes."

"And you never knew her?"

"She died at childbirth apparently." He gripped his marked hand, squeezing it to cause enough pain to keep tears back. "But my father had said as long as I grew into a fine young man she'd be happy." He closed his eyes. "I failed in that respect."

"How, if you don't mind me asking."

"I'm here aren't I?" he glanced at her. "I doubt my mother would be pleased to know her son was too weak to carry on."

"…I'm sorry to hear that sir."

William waved his hand. "It's of no importance now anyway…who are you here for?"

"My mother as well."

William fell silent a moment. "May I ask something?"

"Mm hm."

"What…" he shook his head. "Never mind. It was a stupid question." He looked at the purple tulip he had in his breast pocket, a gift he had brought for his mother. "Here." He said giving it to her. "Lay this on your mother's grave. I'm sure she'd appreciate it."

"Sir? Isn't this for-"

"My mother wouldn't want me to be selfish." He was hesitant as Thea saw in the way his hand was still before him but he did eventually reach out to give her arm a small squeeze. "They were also her favorite flower and she loved to share them with everyone thus I'm sure she would have loved to share them with your mother."

Tears welled in Thea's eyes as she smiled up at her boss. "Thank you sir."

William watched her quickly jog back to her mother's grave but before he left, he knelt down, plucking a black rose from the family and placed it where the tulip once was. "Now come Miss Windfalls." He said as he made his way to Thea. "Demons enjoy attacking mourning reapers." He said adjusting his tie.

"Yes sir."

They walked side by side as they left the cemetery and though it was quiet and shady, Thea felt safe. William was next to her and for one reason or another; there was something oddly strange about him she hadn't felt before. She had felt like she met him before their deaths but couldn't place her finger on where. "You do not have a scythe, correct?"

"No sir. Why?"

"I've been thinking about issuing simple scythes to those working in departments in case something like your date night happens again. You and Knox were lucky but, shouldn't Knox have summoned his own scythe?"

"He was knocked out before he had a chance." she shifted her eyes to the sky, watching the clouds roll past the bright sun. "Sir?"

"Yes?"

What do you think about Ronald and I?"

"…I'm not sure I'd be the right person to ask about that."

"I think so. If someone not experienced in love or whatever can see something between us, then that's a good thing, right?"

"I suppose." He thought a moment. "I…I believe you and Knox have potential. Though he's had quite a few women hang off his arm, I believe there is something more between the two of you."

"Thank you sir." Soon enough they entered their realm and parted ways, Thea going to Ronald's office to check up on him. Yes, he had been doing better but his head would throb every now and then so she took it upon herself to make sure Ronald wasn't pushing himself too hard. "Ronald?" she asked as she entered his bedroom, pleased to find him lounging on his bed. "Afternoon."

"Afternoon Thea." He smiled. "Where've ya been?"

"Out." She sat on the edge of the mattress. "How are you feeling?"

"Even better." He offered a crooked smile. "Still feels like I got a hangover sometimes but I should be good t' take ya out t'morrow."

"I'm looking forward to it but now that you mention a hangover, I really think I should take away alcohol."

"Huh? Why?"

"Well, remember last time you came into work hungover?"

Ronald groaned. "Oh yeah. Mr. Spears nearly put me on permanent overtime for, ah, makin' a mess in my office. Didn't help that he felt like he was tryin' t' be annyoin'. His voice sounded louder than normal."

She nodded. "It was."

Ronald pouted. "Bastard. I knew he was sadistic."

"You brought it on yourself." She gently tapped his cheek.

"Guess so, but still!" he crossed his arms.

"And it wasn't so much sadism as teaching you a lesson."

"Didn't need that. Al already gave me a scoldin' an' Grell an' Eric did too!" he threw his hands up then let them come back down to land on his chest. "So yeah, I'll take ya out t'morrow night and hopefully it'll be an actual date."

"I hope so."

"Hey, I'll make sure of it this time." He took her hand to kiss the back of it. "Promise."

"You'd better keep it." She muttered with slight pink cheeks before standing and giving him a wave. "I'll see you then, good afternoon Ronald."

"Afternoon Thea." He said before she left with a soft click of the door.

 ** _XXXXXXXX_**

Paperwork was sitting on his desk, pen waiting to be picked up and used but Alan's attention was on the white wall as demons ran through his mind. _'A Record.'_ He thought, drumming his fingers on the desk. _'And how could it block our sense?'_

Breaking his train of thought with a shake of his head, he picked up his pen and tried to work but that failed when he jumped as his door was swung open so suddenly and with enough power to create a dent in the wall where the doorknob hit it. Both he and his blonde partner winced at the sound. "Shit, sorry Al." Eric said, checking the wall. "Eh, not much damage."

"What is it oaf?" he asked setting his pen down.

Eric turned to Alan, waving a familiar envelope in his hand. "Got a letter fer ye!"

"Great, then-"

"An' I know it's from tha' lover o' yers."

"It's not a lover." Alan assured as he stood. "Now give it here."

"Then who is it tha' keeps sendin' ye these letters? Tha' little reaper tha' give ye the other one told me tae get this tae ye righ' quick."

"It's urgent?"

"Wouldn't say urgent."

"Give it here Eric."

"'ang on, 'ang on."

"Eric!" he demanded. When Eric began opening the envelope, Alan dashed out to snatch it from him, holding it tightly to his chest. "This is for my eyes only." He said with annoyance clear in his voice.

"Aw, c'mon Al! 'm dyin' tae know who keeps sendin' ye letters an' where ye go after work sometimes."

"It's none of your business." He assured, opening his jacket to slide the envelope into the inside pocket. "Besides, it's rude to open someone else's letters without permission." He closed up his jacket, doing up the one center button he normally did on it.

"Jus' gimme a name then."

"…Elvira." He said after a long bought of silence. "But that's it."

"Elvira 'ey?" he nudged Alan's shoulder. "C'mon, ye can tell me. 's a lover, ain't it?"

"Far from it."

"Jus' tell me Al. I ain't gonna find it silly like ye think I will. If it's a lady friend then tha's a good thin'. Ye got some intimate company."

"She's not a _lover_." He bit. "Now drop it." He turned on his heels, wanting to leave his office but Eric grabbed his wrist. "What?"

"Ye pissed now?" he asked with a frown.

Alan took a deep breath then turned around. "No. I…I just would like it if you lay off asking me about Elvira or my love life, alright? I'm fine alone and even if did want someone, I'd like to wait for someone special then go for the first woman that puts out."

Eric knew that was a hit at him so he raised his hands in defense. "'aven't 'ad a shag in ages." He dropped one hand then other he held out to his friend. "Alright. I won't bring up anythin' 'bout lovers 'r Elvira again. Swear on me mother's soul."

"I hope you keep it." He said shaking Eric's hand. "Now if you'd excuse me, I wish to speak with Miss Costa about something." Eric shrugged, choosing to the follow his partner as he had nothing better to do (well, paperwork, but who really wants to do that?).

When they came across her, she was speaking with Mr. Spears and as Alan found this to be a normal occurrence; Eric yanked him back when he had meant to go forward. "What?" he asked.

"Look at tha'."

Alan cocked an eyebrow, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. "Yes?"

"Ye dun see it?"

"Obviously not."

"The way she's lookin' at 'im. Can ye not see tha' spark in 'er eyes?"

Alan rolled his eyes. "No. She's simply listening to him speak." He wiggled his arm free of Eric's grasp and approached, Eric once again at his heels. "Miss Costa, Mr. Spears."

To Alan's surprise, Eliza jumped and Eric nudged him. Perhaps she was staring a little too intently at their boss but Alan saw nothing wrong with that. "Alan Humphries, Eric Slingby." She pushed up her glasses. "Can we help you?" William gave a side glance to Eliza but brushed it off to give his attention to his fellow reapers.

"Perhaps. Do you know if this demons sense problem will wear off soon? If not, I'm not looking forward to how many reapers will end up in the infirmary from a surprise attack."

"It is being dealt with." William said. "This is our concern Humphries, not yours. Please, leave it be."

"But sir-"

"Aye, we will." Eric took Alan away, facing the miffed brunette when they stopped. "Al, if ye push it like tha', they're gonna know we know 'bout…" he lowered his voice looking around, "'bout the Record."

Alan hadn't thought of that. "Mm, I suppose you're right."

He followed Eric towards the Death Scythe department to discuss any more findings about said Record while Eliza turned her gaze to William. "Something is amiss."

"Other than the Red Record being sought after?"

"No but something else feels wrong as if there's more to all of this." She crossed her arms. "Are you certain no one knows of it?"

"I am Miss."

She scanned him, noting how he spoke with confidence but his eyes looked far less sure of himself. "Alright then." She summoned her clipboard. "Now, show me the main areas infested with demons."

William did so, leading her back into the mortal realm but something was wrong. "This is where a demonic portal opens up." He said as he stepped into a clearing of the woods. "But…I cannot sense the portal."

She frowned. "The artifact is affecting stronger minded reapers now." She bit the corner of her lip.

"Can you sense it?"

"I can sense the major demonic activity, yes." She wrote the coordinates of the area down on her clipboard. "Until we get his problem fixed, I want this area along with all major demon infested areas blocked off. As Alan said, we don't need your reapers being ambushed because that damn artifact is dulling their senses."

"Yes Miss."

"Now show me the other-"

She was cut off by a surge of demonic energy that William could even sense. Thinking quickly, they both of them jumped onto a nearby tree branch as they watched a black portal pulsate as it spread open. Out stepped two demons, one of the demons they had seen before with its eye still missing. "I will tear out that reapers intestines and strangle her with them then revive her so I can shove both her eyes down her own throat." The creature hissed.

"I doubt you'll get the chance, Vurin. Those reapers come out very little compared to field reapers."

"Then I'll do it to her lover." Vurin punched the tree they were perched in. "I was so looking forward to that sweet reaper soul. As his was already marked for death anyway, they should have let us keep feeding."

"Not all reapers have let go of their mortality. That Mr. Spears one, though one of the more cold reapers, is the one we need anyhow. I'm sure after we collect him, Shesoro will let us feed off him."

"Shesoro won't share a soul like that. He'll force us to watch while he devours."

William could feel a cold sweat break out over his skin, his reaper heart pounding in his chest as he heard them speak of his death and he could feel Eliza giving him quizzical glances. "But we must focus on the task we were given. As much as I doubt this thing will listen once it's freed, I'm eager to see it help the demons destroy the bloody reapers and angels."

"The sooner the better."

The demons soon disappeared and when they were sure they were in the clear, they jumped from the branch. "What were they speaking of?" she asked turning to William. "Why do they want you?"

"I'm not sure." Though he knew it was for his contract with Sebastian. It made him weak and an easy mind to manipulate with their demonic abilities. "Perhaps it's because I am the supervisor of the district. Without me they believe the district will crumble?"

"Perhaps." She clicked her tongue as she studied the clipboard. "And it's best if we warn Thea and Ronald about that demon, Vurin. We shouldn't let them into the mortal realm without extra protection."

"I shall do so immediately upon our return."

"Then-"

Again she was cut off as the demons had suddenly returned. She was surprised she hadn't sensed them, horrified to realize the artifact was now affecting her as well. "There's Mr. Spears." Vurin said, his claws itching to tear into him.

"Miss." He said stepping back. "We have no way to fight." He said even as he summoned his scythe.

She knew he was right. With the demons being right near a portal to the Underworld, they were far stronger than the both of them. "You don't." the other demons said before they were attacked and for being overpowered, they held up quite a bit until William had his scythe ripped from his grasp and Vurin tackled him, claws ready to shred through his neck. "How I want to kill you." He licked up William's cheek getting a face of disgust in return. "But you have to be kept alive for Shesoro."

"Let me go demon." He spat, struggling the best he could. Normally, this wouldn't be a problem but once again, the portal made the demons ten times stronger than they should have been.

"Now, now." He waved his finger in front of William's face. "We don't want to damage the goods."

"Bastard." He squirmed, feeling literally helpless for once.

"Maybe one little bite won't hurt."

As Vurin leaned forward for the bite, the demon suddenly howled as a cut tore up length wise through his chin, lips, nose and forehead. William kicked back the demon, hardly able to get his feet under him when Eliza slid her arms around his chest and yanked him back into the portal that hardly stayed up for a second. William breathed hard, actually fearing for his life. "Thank you Miss." He said as they both were on the floor, her arms still locked around his chest.

"Are you alright?" she moved to her knees, brushing a strand of hair from his face.

"…fine." He blinked at the touch. "Miss? I think I'm fine."

"Oh!" she scrambled to her feet. "I hadn't realized how personal I was getting."

William moved to his feet, brushing down his suit. "It's alright and thank you." He looked at the rose that remained safe. "They grow around my mother's grave." He whispered.

"Pardon?" she asked, not quite catching the last part. "Where do they grown?"

"Ah, never mind." He waved his hand. "Now, I'm off to warm Thea and Knox as well as mark off those demonic areas."

She watched him go with a curious eye before turning her back, clutching her hands to her chest. _'So much for being an emotionless reaper'_ she thought.

 ** _XXXXXXXX_**

Eric was flipping through his death list as he and Alan remained speaking with Thea but interrupted their conversation to show them what was happening. "Look at this." He said flipping the list around for them to see.

Before their eyes, names faded from the list. "What's happening?" Thea asked.

"Dunno an' dinnae even know this was possible." Eric said. "I mean, less work fer me, bu' I dunno why 's doin' this." He looked to Alan. "Show me yours."

Alan summoned his list, eyes widening as his did the same. "What's wrong with them?"

"Oh darlings. Looky at what I have." Their attention was brought to Grell as the red head strutted over waving a memo in his hand. "All reaping areas in high demonic sectors are forbidden until further notice." He handed the memo to Alan. "Was released only a few minutes ago."

"This is good." Alan said as he read the memo for himself. "Without the ability to sense demons, we at more of a risk."

"Great. Less work fer me like I said." Eric sighed. "But work still calls an' I should be gettin' this done 'fore Spears comes shakin' 'is fist."

"All of us should return to work."

Thus they all parted ways and Alan made his way to his office, only pausing when he saw William and Eliza. "It's alright." She assured with hands on his shoulders. "Relax Mr. Spears and I'm sure after a quick break, everything will be clear."

"It's just…" he sighed. "I hate being powerless to these bloody beasts."

"I'm sure all of us do but allow me to take over for a small bit while you rest. Does that sound good?"

"It...it does, thank you."

She nodded then gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before darting away. William blinked, a hand slowly coming up to place it on the mark before he simply closed his eyes and entered his office. "She does like him." He was a bit stunned at his own words but found it best, knowing Mr. Spears would probably be better off with someone at his side. "Maybe you won't be alone forever sir." He finally returned to his office and removed the envelope from his pocket then letter from that. As he read it, a smile claimed his lip. He knew where he was going after work again.

* * *

 **First off, I want to apologies for last chapter. See, in every single version I have of this sorry, chapter 5 has always been in development hell and I have no idea why. Chapter 5 was just a pain to write for some reason :P secondly, originally the top italic text was meant to be written by my good friend but since chapter 105 of the manga came out and suicides were confirmed it had to be changed but I'm still going to give her a shout out here anyway. She's _FuryOfTheBlackbird_ so go check her out. She has some good stuff over there, like really good stuff.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven**_

She waited patiently for her date to arrive, standing by Undertakers statue where they had last met up. She knew this was going to be an official date, with no demons to ruin it thus she was eager to get going but Ronald was running a tad late. "Dun tell me Ronnie stood ye up."

Thea turned her head to Eric, the blonde with a pack of fresh smokes in his hand. "No. He's just running a tad late."

"Alright. If 'e did, lemme know. I'll kick his arse fer ye." He winked.

"Thanks, but I'm sure that's not necessary." She tugged at the sleeves of her jacket. "What are you up too tonight?"

"Not much. Gonna find Alan an' raid 'is bookshelf."

"Are you still looking for information about…it?"

"Aye, I am but came up with nothin' yet lass."

"Then let me ask you something else."

"Shoot."

"Do you like me?"

"Like I said. Yer a bit too young tae be me type."

"Not like that!" she swat his arm. "I meant platonic, friendship."

He laughed. "Aye, I know." But he nodded. "I like ye lass. Dun get me wrong, if Ron wasn't tryin' tae date ye I wouldn't 'ave given ye the time o' day but yer a lovely young thin' with a good heart." He chuckled. "Ye an' Al would get along grand."

"We do."

He blinked. "I meant, ye know, lover."

"Oh!" she flushed. "I-"

"Hey, get outta here Eric! This is my date, not yours."

Eric found himself assaulted by an umbrella. "Ow, alright! Geez, wasnnae tryin' anythin'."

Thea giggled as Ronald stood by her. "Good." He put his arm around her shoulders. "Don't make me chase ya with this thing."

"Dun worry. 'm not gettin' in yer way of yer umbrella powers." He rolled his eyes. "'ave fun kids." He gave a two fingered salute then was on his way.

"He didn't try anything, right?" Ronald asked.

"No, don't worry. Eric's too old for me anyway." She took his arm. "Well, ready to go?"

"Yep and sorry it took so long. Was lookin' for this thing." He waved the black umbrella in his hand.

"It's fine. You're here now." She smiled and he smiled in return.

Ronald popped open the umbrella once they were in the mortal realm and a good thing he was able to find it. Rain fell heavily from the grey clouds. It pelted against their umbrella while they laughed as a few mortals rushed about with no protection, ending up soaked to the bone. "Damn. Hope none of these mortals end up slippin' and cracking their head on the road. Hate to interrupt our date for a reap."

"Especially when you don't have a scythe." She reminded.

"Oh yeah. How's it comin' anyway?"

"Fine. It should be done by tomorrow morning."

"Good. I miss my baby." He thought. "Have you ever had to take Mr. Spears's scythe in?"

"Never. He'll only bring it in if he's being overly paranoid about it but not for an actually fixing."

Ronald laughed. "Not surprised. That thing is his baby when he's outside our realm."

Thea continued to smile as she held out her hand, catching a few drops on her palm. "So, is this the same place you wanted to take me before?"

"Sadly, no. Couldn't salvage our reservations but this next place should still suffice, I hope."

Eventually, they arrived and were given their seats and ordering. After a while of simple small talk, Ronald asked a question that was walking on thin ice. "Thea?"

"Mm?"

"I want this relationship to work so, is it okay if I got t' know ya better?"

"Aren't you?"

"I mean…more deeply. Like…how'd you do it?"

"…really?"

"I know it's gotta be hard t' talk about but I just wanna know more about you. How you did it and your human life if you're comfortable with it. I'll even tell ya mine if ya want."

She bit her lip her hands fiddling with one another as unwanted memories came back. "I…it…it hurts."

Ronald reached across the table to take her hand. "I know but I won't care if ya need t' cry."

Studying Ronald's eyes, she took a deep breath. "I shot myself," She said, "with my step-fathers gun."

Ronald winced. "Was quick right?"

"Mm hm."

"Then why'd you do it?"

She tensed up, squeezing her eyes shut. "I don't want to think about it."

"Okay, okay." He squeezed her hand. "Then tell me 'bout your mortal life. All the memories you have."

"…I remember my step-father giving me this." She said lifting up her dove necklace. "He said it was his gift to my mother before I was born." She took a shaky breath. "It's the only gift from him that I've actually kept because when he gave it to me, he looked actually genuine. Not the…crazy man I came to know."

"It is pretty."

"I love it." She smiled, clutching the dove in her palm. "I remember he said I would have had a step-brother but he ended up dying in a drowning accident but I never saw his grave. He said it wasn't important and even when I asked my mother about him, she told me he was a sweet young man who was eager to meet me." She could feel tears brimming in the corner of her eyes. "If he didn't die, I know I would have still been alive. He would have been there to stop his father from…k-killing…" a chocked sob escaped her, "from killing my mother."

Ronald rounded the table and wrapped Thea in his arms when she couldn't hold back her tears. Her arms gratefully wrapped around him and they remained like that for some time until Thea was able to breath and collect herself. "I'm sorry." She said using a cloth Ronald handed to her to wipe her eyes. "I hadn't meant to start crying."

"It's alright." he assured. "We all get emotional at something like that. Even Eric would." He sat back down but kept Thea's hand in his. "What was the asshat like?"

"He was tall, lanky but strong and he was really strict. He didn't stand for anything not done up to his standards, cooking, cleaning, everything. Whenever he was angry, he'd always get such a weird look in his eye, which was one of the reasons why I tried to stay out of the house as much as possible."

"Yeah, sounds like a dick."

"He was."

"What about your actual father?"

"I don't know much about him. He died of a sickness when I was really young." She squeezed Ronald's hand. "Now, can we talk about you?"

"Oh, sure." He nodded.

"Then, how did you…yes?"

"I jumped in front of a carriage."

"Really? Didn't that hurt?"

"Kinda. I think the impact hurt for a quick second then I felt nothin'." He chuckled. "Musta looked awful 'cuz of the way Mr. Spears was looking down at me."

"He reaped you?"

"Yep and being Mr. Spears, he was lecturing me even as I laid there dyin'. Kept saying I could have done it a better way, maybe less disfiguring, forced him t' have t' clean his scythe, all that Mr. Spears stuff."

"Why are you so light hearted about it?"

"Eh, I had a shit life so…" he shrugged.

"Why?"

Ronald leant back in his chair, swinging an arm over the back of it. "Lived on the street." He answered. "Was a beggar that no one cared about so I just kinda said, fuck it."

"…wow."

"Wha' can I say? I'm happier dead than alive."

"You know, I am as well."

"Guess that's sad but who really cares now?"

"Exactly."

When they had finished their meal and left, the rain had stopped leaving behind the rain smell with puddles across the ground while the clouds had parted to give way for the full moon to light their path. "It's lovely after the rain." Thea said as she diverted from the path to enter a moist grassy field. "Isn't it?"

"Yeah." Ronald agreed following her. "But I see something lovelier."

"What?" she faced Ronald only to realize his eyes were on her. "Ronald." She smiled, hugging him.

Ronald dropped the umbrella to hug her in full. "Hey Thea?"

"Yes?"

"You'd consider this a successful date, right?"

"I'd say so." She replied pulling back.

"Then, Thea." He took her hands. "I haven't asked a girl this in a long time, but, would ya like t' be my lover?"

Thea's smile grew. "I would." Her cheeks were a bright red as she leaned against Ronald again.

"Great." He rubbed his hands over her back. "This has made my day."

"Mine too." Her eyes then trailed to a bush of flowers. "Roses."

"Huh?" he looked down at her.

"Roses." She repeated, pulling from Ronald to approach the wild rose bushes, being careful of the thorns as she plucked one. "A red…rose. Ronald!" she bolted up. "Ronald, remember?"

"…er, yes?"

She rolled her eyes. "Don't you remember what those demons were talking about? A Record that was….?" She even waved the rose in his face.

"A…rose?"

"Red! It was a Red Record!"

"Oh yeah! That's gotta be what Miss Costa and Mr. Spears were talkin' about."

"Probably." She took his hand. "Now we have a name for the Record we can tell Alan and Eric!"

"Ronald! Thea!"

They were quite surprised to see Eliza coming toward them looking quite pale. "Miss Costa?" Thea asked. "Is everything alright?"

"Are you two?"

"Yeah, we're fine." Ronald said.

"I'm glad." She breathed out.

"Why?"

She took their hands and ported them home before telling them of the demon they had run into. Thea shivered, paling as Eliza was as Ronald grimaced, shaking his head. "Damn."

She nodded. "I'm just glad the two of you are fine."

"I don't think we'll be going to the mortal realm for a bit." Thea said.

"Yeah." Ronald agreed. "But why are you so pale Miss?"

Eliza frowned. "Alan's had an attack. One that's landed him in the infirmary."

"What?!" Ronald took off running, the other two quick to follow and when they reached the infirmary, they were greeted by Eric who stood there with rage written across his face. He was peering down at Alan who lay in the hospital bed with his upper clothes removed to reveal the progress of the thorns. From the palms of his hands to his elbows and even further up his torso. "Shit." the blonde cursed. "How'd it happen?"

Eric clenched his fists. "They had a rather heated argument." William answered as he stood on the other side of Alan's bed.

"'bout what?"

"None o' yer damn business." He snarled at Ronald.

"What matters now is he's resting." William said shifting the blankets around Alan. "And Slingby, I know you're worried about Humphries but right now, your attention needs to be on more important things."

"Like wha'?"

"Your reaping's."

Eric growled. "Yer tellin' me tae worry 'bout me reapin's when Al's in the fuckin' hospital?"

"I am." He stared Eric in the eyes. "If you don't concentrate on anything but Alan while you're out there, you could end up under a demon and you'll be no good to Alan dead. Right now, worry about something you can prevent rather than something that is inevitable."

"'ow but you fuckin' worry 'bout the bruise 'm gonna give ye." he said making the fist.

"Now, now, there's no need for violence." Eliza said, lowering Eric's hand.

Eric yanked his hand from her. "Tell Al _when_ 'e wakes up, I'll see 'im when 'm calmed down." He left with a slam of the door.

"Yikes." Ronald muttered.

"I hope he won't do anything stupid." Thea said.

"They do have a strong bond." William said, pushing up his glasses.

Eliza watched the doors before making up her mind. "Perhaps I can talk to him." She said already making her way to the doors.

"You crazy?"

She turned to Ronald, an unimpressed look on her face. "Excuse me?"

Ronald's eyes went wide and a hand reached up to rub his neck. "Ah…well, it's just Eric's a bit…cruel when Al's had an attack. He'll hurt ya, doesn't matter who ya are."

"He will not lay a hand on me." She assured, leaving the infirmary. She began her search for Eric, coming across him shortly over the bridge of the Thames, a smoke between his lips, the pack in his hand. "There you are." She said standing beside him as he leant over the rail. He gave her a glaring glance before continuing to stare off into space. "I see." She took a deep breath. "It's quite lonely out here, don't you think?" he shrugged. "Eric, I'm sure you've heard this before, but talking-"

"Doesn't do shit. It cannae cure Alan, it cannae keep 'im from dyin', so wha's the point?" he took a long drag from his cigarette. "'sides. No one could understand wha' I feel righ' now."

"Helpless as you watch your closest friend die?"

"…well maybe someone does." He looked at the pack he held then offered it to her and to his surprise, she took one. "Dinnae think ye smoked."

"I don't." she examined it. "I just can't fathom how anyone can."

"'s addictin'."

"Yes, but how does one start?"

He held up his lighter. "Wanna see?"

Thinking about it, she allowed him to light it before taking a short drag, instantly taking it out to cough. "Ugh, I still don't see how one starts." She coughed again, handing the cigarette to Eric.

He dropped the one from his mouth, crushing it under his shoes as he took hers, slipping it between his lips. "Helps with stress."

"I'm sure there are healthier ways of doing so." She waved the smoke away from her. "Anyhow, I'm here to let you speak about Alan."

He eyed her again this time with a less judging eye. "…ye came tae look fer me, tae listen?"

"I did."

"Why?"

She carefully placed her hand on his back between his shoulder blades. "I may be from the Council but I've been able to keep my positon for far longer than other Council Representative because I've proven to show just the right amount of emotion to the right people." She offered him a smile. "Besides, no matter how hard we try to distance ourselves from it, we were all once mortal as well."

Eric let his eyes wander to the water below as he took her other hand, holding it tightly in his. "'ve known Al since 'e was in the academy, was 'is mentor, teachin' 'im everythin' 'e knows. Cutest thin' 'e was, jus' wanted tae coddle 'im like 'e a wean. Got tae know 'im more personally when 'e was assigned tae be me partner after 'e graduated from the academy an' tha's when I realized 'e 'ad a problem. He showed sympathy fer the dead, bairn's an' the murdered." He took another drag, choosing his next words. "Found out about 'is illness when we were reapin'. Dinnae tell me 'e was dyin' sae when 'e went down when we were fightin' a demon tha' dinnae like we were takin' its dinner, I was fuckin' terrified."

"It must have been to see him in so much pain for seemingly no reason."

"Aye, it was. Sae the demon stole the soul an' I kept Alan in me arms throughout the attack then when we got back, after 'e went tae the docs, I forced 'im tae tell me wha' the hell happened tae 'im." He closed his eyes. "Hit me hard when 'e said 'e was dyin'." He gave a soft laugh. "Remember we both started sobbin' an' I remember holding 'im like 'e'd leave righ' then an' there." He clutched her hand tighter. "The 'ardest part about all o' this is seein' Al decline in health an' in…Alan-ness, I guess. 'e used tae be sae bright, smilin', laughin', now the damn illness is makin' 'im sae much more depressin' then 'e used tae be."

"…I shouldn't even suggest this, but have you heard of the thousand souls?"

"Aye, I 'ave." he shook his head. "When Al found out wha' I was doin' 'e threatened tae get 'imself transferred as far away from me as possible if I dinnae stop sae I 'ad tae."

"I'm sorry."

"No' much anyone can do." He took another drag. "Al's me closest friend an'…I dun wanna loose 'im."

Eliza slipped her hand from Eric's hold, to pull the Scotsman into a hug. "I wish there was something I could do."

Eric looked down at the top of her head before he embraced her. "Wish there's somethin' ye could too." He pat her back then stepped away. "'m sorry fer bargin' out like tha'. 's jus' when Al 'as 'is attacks, I get pissed."

"That was obvious."

He shrugged. "Anyway, y'know, I gotta thank ye. I think talkin'…helped."

She smiled a little. "You're not use to opening up like that, are you?"

"No." he took his final drag from the cigarette before crushing it under his foot as he did the last one. "'m normally the rock fer everyone else tae pile on. Keep strong sae everyone else can be weak."

"Well, I'm here if you need to vent again." She put a finger to her lips. "I won't say a single word to anyone."

"I know ye won't." he took a calming breath. "I think 'm ready tae see Alan."

"Then let's return, shall we?"

Eric nodded, slinging his arm around her shoulders as they returned to the infirmary. When Eric saw Alan was awake, he shoved William aside to take Alan's hand. "Yer awake?"

"Mm, kind of." He muttered, still groggy and sore. "Where am I?"

"Infirmary. Yer attack was real bad this time Al."

"I can feel." His breaths came out wheezy; irregular.

"What were you two arguing over to cause such an attack?" William asked, miffed he was so suddenly shoved.

Alan shook his head. "Doesn't matter."

"No, it does." Eric said. "An' 'im sorry Al. I pushed the matter too far."

Alan offered a crooked smile. "It's fine. Behind us now."

The others gave looks but didn't press it further. "So you are feelin' better?" Ronald asked squeezing Alan's bare shoulder.

"A bit, yes." He turned his attention to Eliza. "I'm sorry you had to see the last of my attack."

"It's alright. More than a tad frightening though."

"Try seein' it every time." Eric said taking a bold move to hug the frail man. "I was sae worried about ye."

"Aren't you always?" he playfully asked, trying to return Eric's hug with such little energy.

"Aye, guess so." He pulled back, frowning slightly. "Jus' 'ate seein' ye in sae much damn pain."

"I know you do, but-" a yawn quickly hidden by the back of his hand interrupted him. "Pardon me."

"Come. Let us allow Humphries rest." William said, standing by the doors and holding one open.

Eric ruffled Alan's hair. "I'll see ye t'morrow."

"I'll be out by then."

"Then I'll come get yer arse outta bed." He smirked. "Feel better Al."

"I'll try." He lay down, getting comfy, allowing his eyes to close.

Eric's frown shifted to a slight smile before following the others out of the room, William closing the door after he exited. "I'm sure the rest of us could do with some rest as well."

Ronald stretched his arms over his head. "I like that idea."

"Me too." Thea agreed, rubbing an eye under her glasses.

"Then I'll see the three of you tomorrow. Goodnight." The three split off and as William waited for Eliza to join him, he found her eyes were glued to the doors. "Miss? Is something wrong?"

"I spoke with Eric." She said, tearing her eyes from the doors to fall in step beside William. "The way he spoke about Alan, I just…I wish there was something I could do."

"You are not alone on that Miss." Her words brought up the artifact. "Would the Record be able to do anything for him?"

"I couldn't say." She said as she reached up to take out her ponytail, letting her hair fall about her shoulders. "Even so, there wouldn't be a way to it."

"Couldn't you request it from the Council?"

"They do not simply give out something that important."

"Not even to one of their most trusted reapers?"

"No."

William frowned. Retrieving this Record was proving as difficult as he thought it'd be. "Might I enquire how one opens the Record? I've heard it cannot be opened like a normal Cinematic Record."

"Even if I knew, I would not be able to tell you."

"I was merely curious." He stopped at his office. "Goodnight Miss Costa." He gave her a bow then entered his office, pleased to see Sebastian hadn't come to check up on him again. He knew he had to speak with Grell about the demon but he kept getting distracted or the red head was off with his 'Romeo'. He removed his glasses then collapsed to his bed, passing out within moments.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight**_

With it still being early morning, Ronald and Thea knew this was their best chance to tell Alan what they remembered about the Record without being overheard, especially without the threat of William overhearing them as chances were; he was busy getting ready for the day.

They approached Alan's bed, the sickly reaper still sleeping quite peacefully, his breathing now regular. "Alan?" Ronald asked, carefully setting his hand on Alan's blanket covered shoulder. "Hey, Al, we gotta tell ya somethin'."

Alan mumbled under his breath but did eventually come too, lifting his heavy eyelids to greet familiar faces. "Mm, morning?"

"Good morning." Thea smiled. "How do you feel?"

"Better." He replied, reaching up to rub his eyes. "What time is it?"

"Nearly seven."

"Seven? My shift doesn't start until eight."

"Mine doesn't either." Ronald reminded. "But Thea found somethin', er, remembered somethin' 'bout the Record she was tellin' us about."

"Really?" He took Ronald's hand on his shoulder. "Help me up." Ronald did, helping Alan shift himself into a comfortable sitting position. "Thank you." he adjusted the blankets around his shoulders, his thin frame shuddering a small bit with the cold morning air breezing through the open window. "Now what did you remember?"

"It's called the," she paused momentarily to be sure she wasn't heard, "the Red Record."

"Red Record?"

"Mm hm." Thea nodded. "That should make it easier to find information about it, right?"

"Most certainly it will." He shivered again. "Could one of you please close the window? Or hand me my shirt, wherever they put it."

"I'll get the window." Ronald offered.

Alan nodded to him then searched about with his poor eyes as they had taken his glasses as well. "Do you see my clothes anywhere?"

Thea shook her head after a quick glimpse around. "Sorry, I don't."

"Mm." he pulled the blankets tighter around him.

"...it's not that cold in here."

"Well, you're fully clothed and..." he bit the corner of his bottom lip. "You aren't loosing strength."

"…loosing strength?"

Alan sighed, dropping the blankets from his shoulders, showing Thea what his last attack had done. Along with the marks of the thorns, his body was far slimmer, his ribs showing quite a bit more than the last time she had seen him topless, in fact his entire upper half looked far less fit then it should have. "Alan." She gasped. "Is…is this what they do?"

He nodded, hugging himself. "With my health goes my strength." He murmured, bowing his head. "Eventually, when they finally take me, I'll be nothing but bone…I'll be the mortal depiction of death, nothing but a skeleton with a black cloak and scythe."

She hugged him, carefully giving him a squeeze. "Please don't say that." She whispered.

Alan stiffened, slightly turning his head to gaze at her before he relaxed just the slightest, resting his head on her shoulder, closing his eyes. "I'm not going to lie, Thea. If I've accepted this fact, everyone who gives a damn should as well."

Ronald, who had stood to the sidelines, feeling a little out of place while they had their moment, finally stepped forward when Alan wrapped an arm around her; to Alan it was a simple embrace, to Ronald it meant competition. "Closed." He announced.

"I feel, thank you." Alan said as he pulled away. "And anyway, I'm sorry." He shook his head. "My emotions got a hold of me again."

"It's alright." She smiled softly, tempted to give Alan another hug. "So, where do you think we should start looking?"

"I-"

"Boo."

With a small squeak of surprise, Thea jumped up from where she was perched on the edge of Alan's hospital bed. She spun around, smacking Eric alongside the head, cheeks puffed in annoyance. "Don't do that!" she scolded, waggling her finger at him.

"Ooo, dun worry." Eric smirked, rubbing the side of his head. "Ye hit 'ard lass."

"Good." She crossed her arms letting out a puff of air, brushing bangs in front of her face when she found Alan and Ronald hardly hiding their amusement.

"Awe, it's alright love." Ronald swallowed his laugh with a smile, brushing away her bangs. "Don't hide those beautiful eyes." That got a shy smile from Thea.

"Ye two are sweet." Eric said rounding the other side of the bed to drop Alan's suit jacket, dress shirt and bolo tie on his lap. "Nurses cleaned 'em fer ye."

"How nice." Alan said, eagerly pulling on the dress shirt, quickly buttoning it up, glad to have some way to retain heat.

Eric tore his eyes from Alan's thinning torso once it was covered then placed himself in the guest chair. "Sae, why are ye two 'ere sae early?"

Ronald and Thea broke from their moment to address Eric. "We know the full name of the Record we're looking for."

"Oh? An' tha' is?"

"The Red Record." The three of them said together.

"Red Record?" he asked with a quirked eyebrow. "Sounds like a pub 'r somethin' Grell would name." he pat his thighs before standing. "Right…did ye two wake 'im up?"

Ronald rubbed the back of his neck. "Kinda."

"It's fine." Alan assured once he had the suit jacket on and the button done up. "I'm glad they did. Now we have more time to search for it." He slipped the bolo tie over his head, tightening it up. "And I think I have an idea of where to look."

"Where?" Thea asked.

"The filing room." He replied, taking Eric's arm. "Help me stand. I'm afraid I'm still a bit weak."

Eric forced back his frown while he took Alan's hands, helping him step from the bed, continuing to support him as he stood with an arm around his waist and slinging Alan's arm over his shoulder. "Ye sure ye dun wanna rest a wee bit more?"

"I'm sure. Just, give me a moment to get my bearings." He glanced up, taking Eric's glasses from his face to slide them onto his nose. "Where are my glasses?" he questioned, searching around with far better vision.

"Mm, 'ere." Eric remembered, slipping them from his pocket. "Made sure tae keep these real safe."

They switched spectacles, Alan pleased to have the familiar light weight on his nose. "Thank you." He carefully stepped from Eric, shaking out his hands knowing he had regained himself. "Anyhow, yes, the filing room."

"Sounds…boring." Ronald said.

"It's not." Thea said. "It's actually quite exciting. Inside is information about us, our weaknesses, strengths, our past lives, even the Records of our family members…and it's because of those reasons, it's locked. We aren't allowed to see the Records of our family because the Council believes it'll get us too distracted from our work, getting caught up in our lost loved ones or the possibility of using records about other reapers for blackmail."

"How do you know that?"

"Well, I heard Mr. Spears say it when a new reaper getting his modified scythe asked the question."

Alan made a thinking face, tapping his bottom lip. "Then we're going to need to get the key from Mr. Spears. How we do that is anyone's guess."

Eric coughed into his hand. "I could probably pick pocket 'im tae get the key."

All three of them stared at him. "You can pick pocket?"

"Yep." He crossed his arms. "Came in 'andy alive an' dead."

"…what have you stolen?" Alan asked, setting his hands to his hips, scrutinizing his partner.

"Nothin', nothin'!" he assured holding his hands up in defense. "Well, I dun steal it fer good. I give it back."

"And what is this 'it'?"

"The key tae is office."

"Eric!" Alan scolded."

"I give it back." He repeated. "Jus' use it tae turn in late paperwork without the boss givin' a lecture."

Alan blinked. "Eric." He sighed. "Is there other things you've taken from him?"

"Maybe."

Alan took a deep breath, resisting the urge to scold him as this actually came in useful. "Then that's your job." He said. "Get the key from Mr. Spears."

"What's me reward?"

"I don't hound you for everything you've taken from Mr. Spears."

"Great." He headed towards the infirmary doors. "Meet ye three in Ally's office."

He left with a chuckle, hearing Alan call out, "I'm not Ally!" before the doors closed but the laughter faded quite fast. He was hoping he'd see Alan alone before anyone to apologies again for their argument last night. He could still feel his scythe in his hands, actually holding it to Alan's throat…he shook his head, knowing he shouldn't continue to think about it when Alan had forgiven him but…he knew they needed to talk . For now, he focused on his 'mission' and found William speaking with Grell outside the flaming red heads office. "Now, am I clear that the vermin is to remain _outside_ of our realm?"

"But Will~" Grell pouted. "I missed my Romeo's arms and he even shares my bed!" he slid his fingers up the metal pole of William's scythe. "It's never been so passionate in my chambers before."

"Revolting." William said, retracting his scythe nearly instantly. "You do know of the laws that prohibit such relationships Sutcliffe. I can easily have you reported and not only have your scythe removed, again, but your glasses as well."

All color drained from Grell's face before he wailed and hugged William nearly to death again. "Oh, please Will! I beg of you to keep it our secret!"

"Sutcliffe-"

"Don't be so cruel! I've finally found someone who cares, my ruby eyed prince and-"

"Grell." William growled. "Listen." When Grell failed to comply, William brought his scythe down atop his head effectively shutting Grell up. "Good. Now, because I would consider that such a cruel punishment, I'll remain quiet _if_ you keep that demon out of our realm."

"But-"

"Do not make me change my mind Sutcliffe."

"You cold hearted man." He pouted. "But fine. Sebby and I will share a field then, after all, passion is always more burning when in the vicinity when anyone can catch you."

"Honestly." He shoved Grell from him, using his free hand to strain out his suit. "I'll never see what you do in such vermin."

"Wha' are ye two spattin' about?"

"Eric dear!" Grell hugged him. "My Sebas-chan darling is back!"

Eric felt his eye twitch at the name but played along. "Tha' demon yer always fawnin' o'er is back?"

"Yes! Isn't that such wonderful news?"

"I dunno. 'm not obsessed with a demon."

Grell pulled from him and went on twirling, dancing, spouting nonsenses about love and how he and Sebastian went together so well. "'s a weird Sassenach tha' one." Eric whispered to William.

"You've just noticed?" he rubbed two fingers into his temple. "Now what has you up this early Slingby?"

"Eternal clock told me tae get me arse outta bed."

"Then have you seen Humphries?"

"Aye, I 'ave."

"Is he still resting?"

"Yeah. Still passed out like the wean 'e is."

"I'm pleased to hear that. After that attack he needs all the rest he can get."

Eric gave a nod, thinking of a way to distract his boss. He could knock him out and give him to Grell in exchange for the keys but that wasn't worth the demotion or the explanation all four of them would have to give for why they were in the filing room. "Come dance Will!" Grell took William's hands.

"Let me go." He said, not moving from his spot.

"Then Eric? Care to dance with this lady?" he asked holding out his hands.

"Nah, gotta go with Spears 'ere." He put his arm around William's waist, much to William's displeasure.

"Now you let go of me."

"Aw, why would I do tha'?" he poked William's cheek. "Was hopin' tae get a smile outta ye."

"Oh, I bet I could make Willy smile!"

Eric removed his arm when he found William was successfully distracted by the red head. Carefully, he reached out, slowly sliding his hand into William's jacket pocket, trying to keep his movements slow so when he did hook a finger around the key ring, the keys didn't jingle.

When he was successful in removing the keys, he quietly stepped back from them before making a beeline to Alan's office only to be clotheslined where he fell to his back, coughing while he rubbed his throat. "The fuck?" he wheezed then met Eliza's unimpressed eyes. "Oh, mornin' Ellie."

"Slingby." She held out her hand. "Return the keys."

"Keys? Wha' keys?"

"The keys you took from Mr. Spears and do not lie. I saw you take them."

He held up his empty hands. "Got nothin' fer ye lass. Heh, gotta admit though, yer strong."

"Keys. Now."

"Dun 'ave 'em."

"Then I apologies." She set her heeled foot on Eric's chest, leaning over it to add pressure. "Keys."

"Fine!" She stepped off as Eric frowned, rubbing the area while the other hand returned the keys. "Ow."

"Your own fault."

Eric sat up on his elbows, watching her walk to William and returned his keys. "Master pick pocket, hm?"

Eric tilted his back, smirking at his partner. "Ne'er said master, but 'm pretty damn good." He shook out his arm, the silver key slipping from his sleeves as he had removed from the key ring before he was caught. "'ere ye are lad."

Alan took the key with a sigh. "You're impossible."

"Aye, I know." He pushed himself up, surprising Alan when he took the younger reapers hand to bring him into a random office. "Al, 'm sorry." He sighed. "Like, really, really, _really_ , sorry. Wha' I did…tha'…tha' was unforgivable. I coulda killed ye."

Alan's eyes darkened, but he waved his hand. "It's fine. I already forgave you."

"Ye shouldn't 'ave." he took Alan's shoulders. "I dun forgive meself."

"Eric, the argument was yesterday. I was hoping we could just forget it happened."

"How can ye when I took me scythe tae ye? When yer asshole partner caused yer worse attack yet?"

"Because he's just that. He's my partner." He placed his hand over Eric's on his shoulder. "It was just a horrifying surprise, but I knew you wouldn't have done anything. We both were lit and the topic was always sensitive. I know you want to save me but we don't know the damage the Record could do if we opened it, hell, we don't even know if it can which is why I want this argument pushed behind us. It was stupid and based off a 'what if'."

Eric retracted his hands only to yank Alan into a hug. "'m sorry."

"I already forgave you but I suppose I'll say it again, it's fine."

"…ah, Eric, Alan, why are you two in my office?"

They turned to face another red head, hair spiked with an attitude of ready and willing to go, always wanting to help anyone in trouble, though a tad delusional, believing he had control over a team of some sort. "Nothin'." Eric assured as they separated. "Jus' wanted tae talk."

Alan smiled to the teenager. "We apologies for barging in and probably waking you."

"No, it's okay." He shrugged. "Just means I get a head start on the day." His smiled was determined.

"Right, we'll leave ye to it." And they left the office both laughing after a second of silence, Eric treasure the sound from Alan. "Shit, dinnae think tha' through."

"Oh well." He took a deep breath, looking at the key he held. "Well, ready to get the other two?"

"Aye lad. Let's do this."

 _ **XXXXXXX**_

Thea sat on the couch, eyes trained on Ronald as he rummaged through Alan's desk, searching for something very specific. "You haven't told me what you're looking for yet."

"Al's got a flask in here." He said, opening the second drawer.

"A flask of what? Alcohol?"

"Yeah but it's low grade whiskey."

"…he drinks?"

"Once in a blue moon." He dropped to his knees for the third drawer. "He hates drinkin' period so it's rare he'll have a sip. If he does, you'll know he's either really pissed, stressed or both." He poked his head up. "Hey, you told me was paintin' for ya."

"He is."

"You wanna check his room and see if you can get a sneak peek at it?"

Thea turned her eyes to the bedroom door. The idea was tempting but, "I'd rather keep it a surprise for when it's done."

"Alright." He went back to searching. "Where is it? I need a drink bad."

"Why?"

"I need somethin' t' calm my nerves. We're gonna be breakin' in to a place that could mean loosin' our glasses if we're caught."

A lump slowly formed in Thea's throat. "Really?"

"Probably."

"…great."

"Hey, don't worry love. I'm sure we'll be fine."

"Famous last words." She muttered.

When the door opened, Ronald quickly vaulted over Alan's desk, trying to look innocent as Alan looked him up and down. "What were you doing?"

"Nothin'." He smiled.

Eric rolled his eyes. "Righ', we got the key." He showed them the silver item Alan had returned to him. "We ready tae go?"

"Now or never." Thea said as she stood.

"Let's do this." Ronald agreed, taking her hand.

"Then let's go."

They followed Eric from the office towards the filing room which was a grey wooden door cast off to the side of the sixth floor of the Library. It blended in well with the color of the walls thus it was over looked it also helped most preferred to avoid the sixth floor. "'ere we are." Eric said, slipping the key into the lock. "We good?"

"Yes." Alan said.

"Then in we go." He opened the door, ushered the three of them in then stepped inside himself, closing the door and locking it.

"Wow." Thea said looking around the large, old, dusty and cobwebbed room. "It looks almost deserted." She walked to a shelf, brushing off a dusty book. "It's a Cinematic Record for…Mr. Spears's mother."

"What?" the three of them gathered around her. "Caroline Spears." Alan said. "Oh, it's tempting."

"But we shouldn't." Ronald said.

"Aye, we should put tha' down."

However no one moved. "We should." Thea said after a quiet minute. "I mean, how rude would it be?"

"Very."

"Tremendously."

"Fuck it." Eric took the Record. "We were gonna open it anyway." He opened the book but to all of their surprise, nothing came out. The Cinematic Record was without the Cinematic Record. "Damn. Spears musta transferred it somewhere else."

"That's a good thing then." Thea said, taking the empty book from Eric's hand. "We shouldn't look through it." She set it back down. "We have a job to do anyway. From the looks of this place, we have a lot of looking to do. We don't need distractions."

"She's right." Ronald agreed. "We're already screwed enough in here we wouldn't need Mr. Spears even more pissed at us for lookin' at his ma's record."

"True enough." Alan said. "Now let's getting looking and try to hurry."

Eric put his hand on Alan's shoulder as Thea and Ronald began. "You okay? Ye sound…I dunno, scared."

"Sort of." Alan replied. "It's just, I've never done anything like this. I'm scared of the consequences if we get caught."

"Ye can leave." Eric said with a smile. "Ye dun 'ave tae be 'ere if ye dun wanna."

"No. I suggested this idea thus I'm going to take the fall as well if we are caught."

"Ye sure?"

"Positive. Now, let's help them."

With the room being quite larger than first thought, with many dusty metal shelves to look through, it felt like it had taken them many hours to at least get past the halfway point and the longer they remained, the more Alan would glance at the door, all of them freezing a few times, ready to hide when rare footsteps would pass by.

Eventually they soon only had the higher shelves to look through and since Eric was even too short, Thea volunteered to climb atop Eric's shoulders to look. She removed her shoes and Eric helped her up, making sure he kept his eyes downturned when she stood above him. "Anythin'?" he asked, hands around her ankles.

"Nothing yet." She said, startled when a spider scrambled form underneath the file she picked up. "Just, a lot of dust."

"Keep lookin' then lass."

Alan and Ronald remained looking bellow, finding nothing of interest. "Damn." Ronald sighed, setting down the next file. "Hey, we check over there yet?" he asked jerking his thumb over his shoulder to point to the back end of the room.

"Not yet." Alan said, focused on a file he held.

"I'll look there then."

Alan nodded, flipping the page. He had found his own file and seeing the notes the Council made about him left him both honored and degraded. _'Smart, hard worker, reliable, graduated from the academy with triple A's. Only four good traits? Is that it? Sick, will always be weaker than his fellows, too attached? Tch, I thought the Council thought highly of me.'_ He read then closed up the file, setting it aside.

"Anythin' Al?" Eric asked.

"No."

Eric kept his eyes on the floor, readjusting himself with a sigh. "Am I too heavy?" Thea asked.

"Ah, ye weigh nothin' more than a feather." Eric assured. "Dun worry about me lass."

"If you're sure."

"I am."

She continued to look, sliding over the next file. "This one's of little use as well."

While she continued to look, Eric shifted again at the wrong time. Just as he lifted one foot off the ground, the room suddenly shook; jolting him off balance and Thea would have fallen to the hard floor if Alan hadn't caught her bridle style. "Ah, oh, thank you." She laughed. "Nice catch."

"You're welcome." He said, setting her back on her feet.

"Sorry lass." Eric sad, rubbing his shoulder were he banged it against the shelf. "Dinnae expect that."

"It's fine." She said, slipping back on her heels. "What was that?"

"Me." Ronald said stepping into view from the aisle. "Ah, I did somethin' probably bad."

"Bad?"

"Jus'…c'mere." He waved them down and they joined Ronald where they found an old stone door that a bookcase was hiding. "See. Probably bad."

Alan stepped forward, looking at the plain stone door. "Strange." He pushed up his glasses as he touched the stone, finding a loose square piece. He pressed on it and the room shook again as the door scraped across the floor, leaving marks in the white tiles. What it revealed was a passage way lit by sparsely placed blue flamed torches just barely illuminating the hall. "Lovely." He turned to Ronald. "What did you do?"

"I dunno. Musta touched a book or somethin' 'cuz the bookcase just swung open. Nearly took my hand off too."

Alan took another step forward, batting away a few cobwebs. "Is anyone willing to go with me?"

"I am." Eric said, stepping in front of Alan.

Alan followed Eric down and as Ronald meant too, Thea stopped him. "We shouldn't be going down there."

"Why not? We're already in deep shit being in here, so what's the problem goin' a little further?"

"Ronald, what if we find something…something, I don't know, really powerful? That could lead to our heads missing let alone taking our glasses away."

"We're already understaffed. They wouldn't kill us, _couldn't_ kill us, besides, we can't let Al and Eric take the blame for us, can we?"

"Well…no, I guess not."

"Then…?"

"Nng…fine. Let's go." She took Ronald's hand.

Ronald gave it a squeeze and they followed their elders. It was hard to see but thankfully it was quick catch up however when they did stand beside Alan and Eric, they found why their superiors had stopped just at the entrance to the next room.

It was circular with deep lavender flamed torches aligning the walls, placed in the center of the room was a dark red stone pedestal and on either side of the pedestal were three other dark red pedestals each with a black gold urn set on top and on the center pedestal was a black file, pulsating with a strange red aura. "The fuck is this?" Eric asked. "Outta everything', I wasanne expectin' this."

"We weren't either." Alan said, being the first to step into the room, going to the first urn on his right. "Abaddon?"

"What kind of name is that?"

"Abaddon was the King of Demons." Alan answered, moving to the second urn. "Eae, the Angel that Thwarted Demons." He stepped to the last urn. "And Azrael, Archangel of Death. Strange. Why would these urns have those names?"

"How come ya know all this?"

"I've done a lot of reading in my hospital visits." He looked at the file in the center of the room. "Unless, these are the ashes of such beings."

"Why would such important entities be in here in ash?" Thea asked, stepping towards the file while Eric and Ronald looked around the rest of the room.

"That's a wonderful question." He examined the file, the pulsating aura beckoning him closer. "Should I…read it?" he asked as he reached for it.

"Bad idea." Eric said snatching his wrist. "I dun like this thin'." He pulled Alan back, taking Thea back as well. "Jus' leave it there."

Ronald turned to the urn of Eae and lifted the lid. "Yep, ash."

"Ronald! Put the lid on." Thea said. "We shouldn't anger these spirts if they're here."

"Just checkin'." He said placing the lid back. "So…now what? If we can't touch the file, how do we learn 'bout the Red Record?"

"You should never have heard that name."

The four of them jumped at the stern tone of their boss who was accompanied by the Council Representative though they didn't look angry as much as they did surprised. "What on earth are you four doing in here? This place has always been locked to everyone but the District Supervisor and higher." Eliza said.

"And to steal my key to enter here, Thea, Alan, you two especially."

"We just wanted t' know about this Red Record." Ronald muttered.  
William turned his head to Eliza, whispered something, Eliza nodded then he said, "Come with us to my office where we'll speak in private."

 _ **XXXXXXX**_

"Before I say anything, I must find a suitable punishments for all of you." William said as he stood before the four of them though Eric looked far less fazed then the others

"Mr. Spears, Miss Costa," Alan spoke up, "it was my fault. I suggested we sneak into the filing room."

"An even bigger shock for you Mr. Humphries." Eliza said. "Your accomplishments had reached high on Council ears."

"It's not jus' Al's fault. I stole the key an' 'm the oldest o' all o' em. I shoulda said somethin' but went along anyway." Eric defended. "I should be gettin' the punishment, not them."

William slid up his glasses, eye the blonde. "As noble as that is of you Slingby, the four of you will receive punishment."

"Well, wha' is it? Ye gonna take our glasses an' kick us outta the realm?"

William faced Eliza. "What do you propose?"

"I…" she eyed each of them with a stern look. "I propose we let them off."

"What?!"

"Let them off, Miss Costa?" William blinked. "Why do such a thing when they-?"

"It is our fault to begin with, Mr. Spears. May I remind you we spoke of the Record in a place where anyone could have heard us. We should have been more discreet."

William bowed his head. "You're correct Miss."

"…does that mean we're free?" Ronald asked.

"Yes."

"Awesome!" he jumped up. "Thanks." He said to Eliza.

"Mm hm." She placed a hand on William's shoulder, gently moving it in soothing circles. "Now, let us explain to them what it is we've been speaking of."

"Yes." He took a deep breath. "We, ourselves, knew nothing of the Record either." He began. "We had went to the Undertaker for information on it thus he told us what we are about to tell you. It is an artifact created by the three high powers, Hell, Heaven and the Reaper Realm, purgatory I suppose."

"You read the names of the urns, I'm sure." Eliza added.

"Aye, Al said 'em."

"Then you know of whose souls are guarding the file that not even Undertaker was told of what it does but what we do know it is crucial that, as well as the Record, stays out of the hands of Heaven and Hell."

"What is the Record exactly?" Thea asked.

"The Record was created during a time when everyone was at war, a thousand times worse then what things are now. The Record was created to make peace with the three realms." William said.

"Whose Record is it?" Alan asked.

"The Record is of a man made from the three realms. Half angel, half demon and half grim reaper. He was meant to keep the peace but the demonic side was corrupting him to the point where he caused more chaos then the three realms could handle as he wanted to destroy every realm to merge them all into one where he ruled as the King. Upon agreeing, the higher powers, Abaddon, Eae and Azrael killed the creature, forcing its Cinematic Record into a book created by them as well. The Record holds power to cure illness, to grant eternal life or to reverse time, at least that is what rumors surround it in order to tempt someone to open it thus why we reapers have it. As we are the grey between dark and light, we have no 'corruption' to want to destroy the other realms."

"However if the Record does get into the hands of either Heaven or Hell, we can assume everything we know will die." Eliza continued. "But there were precautions taken as to make sure the beast inside the Record didn't rise again. The creatures powers were split into three artifacts, one is in the hands of angels, the other in the hands of hell while the third one remains unknown. The artifact in the hands of Hell is also why we are losing our senses towards demons. They're using it now because they know the Record is suddenly being sought after by someone. The Record can sense this thus the artifacts have begun to work in order to cause mayhem."

"…so…no wonder it's important t' keep it locked away." Ronald said.

"Yes and the artifact is getting stronger. Even I have now lost my sense of demons." William said.

"Damn." Eric said. "Wha' do we do about it?"

"Unfortunately, there is nothing we can do. As we have the Record itself, we weren't given an artifact." Eliza sighed.

Alan tapped his thumbs together. "How long will it last?"

"We do not know." Eliza said. "But knowing this, you four won't go after it?"

"No." the three said in unison but Eric gave a shrug.

"Slingby." William warned.

"Wha'?"

"You won't, will you?"

"No, I won't."

"…alright. The four of you are dismissed then."

They all thanked their superiors before they left the office, Alan giving Eric a side look before he closed the door after him. "I'm glad that's over with." William said as he turned to his desk.

"Mm." she placed her hand to his back. "Mr. Spears?"

"Yes?"

"Why have you asked about the Record as much as you have? You've brought it up oddly often."

William's mind fell blank as he tried to think of a quick lie, but nothing came out. "I…well, it's just I'm-"

"Contracted to a demon?"

* * *

 **This went from 6 pages before to 9 and holy scythe, my computer and mouse fought me the whole way through. The coma buttons is laggy, the mouse is loosing sensitivity or something and my hands forgot how to type halfway through this. I swear, they just didn't listen to me XC.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Nine**_

"You are, aren't you?"

William couldn't form the words of the lie he wanted to continue. His entire body felt weak, his mind grinding to halt. "I…" was there even a point to lying anymore? "Yes." He admitted after a silence had draped over the office. "Yes, I…I've been contracted to the demon Sebastian Michealis." Admitting it both lifted a weight from his shoulders and slammed the entire world right atop his head as his knees buckled, forcing him to kneel. He had finally admitted to the damn curse but now he was going to be brought into the Council and executed for 'treason'. "Please, at least find someone suitable to take my place."

"William." She knelt beside him, pressing her hands into his shoulders. "If you tell me how this came to be with no more lying, I'll consider keeping this our secret."

That was a lie on her part but he took a deep breath and told her how he was forced to bare the pain of the forced contract, showing her the mark after removing his gloves. "I'm afraid I have to retrieve the Record for the beast."

Eliza took his marked hand, eyes wide in awe, bare fingers tracing along the engraved marks in his flesh. "A demons mark. I've never seen one so close before." She met his eyes. "It hurt?"

"Very much so." He curled and curled his fingers, a slow scowl starting to form as he stared at the mark. "Now that I've told you, will you keep me from the Council?"

"I wasn't going to turn you in anyway."

He blinked at her. "You weren't?"

"Of course not." She gripped his mark hand, bringing it to her check. "I couldn't. The animosity you have towards demons, more so then any of us, is even known around the Council and when you asked about demons making forced contracts, I put the two together. You didn't ask for this but the demon didn't give you a choice. If I were to turn you in for a forced contract, guilt would outweigh my sense of duty to the Council."

He openly stared blankly at her. "…you aren't serious."

"I am. Now why does Michealis want the Record?"

"He wants to rid himself of a contract that he's been forever bound to."

"Mm." she stood, pulling him up as well by his hand. "This has proved troublesome."

"I know." He leant against his desk, eyes still focused on the mark. "However I must retrieve him the Record else I'll be forever bound to him and though you may not report me, the Council will eventually figure this out and the both of us know, they will not believe this is a forced contract."

Eliza nodded, knowing the Council would believe their opinion over even the hardest of evidence. "Then this leaves us with the only option of stealing the Record."

William shook his head, a genuine laugh, though short and soft, escaping his lips. "You aren't serious are you? For one, not only if we get caught, will your glasses be revoked, you'll most likely be killed with me and two…how?"

"Oh, I wouldn't have offered my assistance without accepting consequences Mr. Spears." She tapped her fingers together. "But, it won't just be you and I breaking in."

"Who else is-no. No, we aren't asking those four."

"Why not? They're the only ones who know of the Record and they seem to be quite trustworthy."

"They will not risk their lives for me. Slingby especially will be keeping Humphries out of harm's way."

She rolled her eye, turning towards the door. "I'm sure there's a way we could make it worthwhile as we cannot do it just ourselves."

"Eliza-"

"William." She glanced over her shoulder. "We have no choice in the matter. Either you remained contracted to vermin or we ask for help. Even if it means begging, you must throw your pride away for a moment."

She left and William quickly slipped on the glove she had taken off to reveal his contract mark and followed her from his office to the ground floor where sure enough the four of them, plus Grell, were sitting. "We cannot ask Sutcliffe." William said, stopping Eliza from approaching. "He-"

"Will!" the shriek caused William to wince before he was nearly tackled to the floor. "Mm, hello darling. Aren't we looking handsome today?"

William's eyebrow twitched as he tried his best to get Grell to release him but the red head felt far stronger today. "Let go of me." He demanded. "I'm not in the mood to deal with you."

"But dear, I can't have you going around with _her_ ," he sent a quick glare to Eliza, "otherwise everyone will think you belong to her."

"I do not belong to anyone."

"Eh, sorry Spears." Eric had come up to them, easily prying Grell from their boss. "'E spazzed when we said ye an' Costa were alone in yer office."

William straightened out this suit. "What else have you told him?"

Eric shifted his eyes to the roof. "Ah, kinda everythin'."

"Yes. They've told me all about this Red Re-"

Eric slapped his hand over the red head's mouth. "Sorry."

William took a deep breath as Eliza shook her head. "It's fine." She said. "The more the merrier." She gestured to the other three. "We need to speak with all of you in private."

"Yeah. Guess tha's not a problem." He let Grell go and led the way back to the others. "Bosses need tae talk tae us."

"We didn't do anythin'." Ronald instantly defended. "We've been good reapers."

"You are not in trouble." William said, tense as Grell hung off his arm. "It…" he pushed up his glasses. "It is I that am in misfortune."

"What's wrong?" Thea asked.

"May we speak in private? I'd rather this not be overheard."

"My office is rather close." Alan said as he stood. We'd be clear in there."

"That shall do."

Thus they made their way to Alan's office, the entire time William constantly fighting with Grell to keep his space while Eliza turned Grell's glare onto him. "Alright." Alan said when he closed and locked his door. "What's the problem?"

With reluctance, William removed his gloves, lifting his hand for all his reapers to see. As expected, it came as a shock, all of them with surprise across their faces until Eric's fell into a snarl. "The fuck Spears? Ye 'ate demons sae much yet ye make a fuckin' contract with one?"

"I hadn't a choice." William retorted. "This is a force contract."

"Those exist?" Thea asked, eyes never leaving the mark.

"They do." And Eliza explained what she had to William.

"What's the demon want?" Ronald asked.

"The Red Record."

"Yer fuckin' with us." Eric said from Alan's couch. "This is like a, I dunno, trust thin', righ'?"

"I'm afraid I am not."

Grell waltzed up to William and oddly gave him a comforting hug. "Darling, I'll gladly help you in any way I can."

"As will I." Alan said as he crossed his arms.

"'m fuckin' in 'cuz Spears is actually askin' fer our help." Eric saluted from the couch.

"Of course my assistance is given." Thea said.

"And ya got my help too sir." He said with a wink.

William swore he felt his heart lift for a moment. "All of you are…willing to help me?"

"Why wouldn't we?" Grell purred.

"Yeah. Mean, I dun like ye much but yer still Spears, Spears." Eric said as he stood, slinging his arm around Alan's shoulders. "Ye've done a lot fer Al when 'e 'as 'is attacks sae tha' deserves some payback."

"I think you deserve the help." Thea said. "You don't ask for any elsewise."

"Wonderful." Eliza said, nonchalantly placing her hand on William's shoulder. "Then we're going to need a plan." She slipped her hand to his back, sending a quick glance to Grell. "And I happen to have one."

"Oh? What would that be, _miss_?" Grell yanked William closer to him. "Please tell."

Eliza gave a roll of her eyes before placing herself in Alan's chair, finding it rather nice. "Alright. As I am often in the Council's realm, I know the lay out like the back of my hand. The Red Record is well guarded by three doors. The first is guarded by the Council Reapers, the second is locked by eight locks and the last, doesn't exactly have a door, similar to the concrete wall you came across when looking in the filing room however there's also the issue of the Council having a connection to the Record. They will sense when someone unauthorized or none reaper touches it."

"Ah, great." Ronald took Eric's spot on the couch. "So, what do we do 'bout that?"

"Well, their senses are dulled when they are in full conversation with someone, thus I'll be taking Alan to meet them. As Alan deserves a reward for such a good work ethic, it makes for a good distraction as well."

"Thank you Miss." He nodded to her in thanks.

"Do not thank Alan as you deserve it." She refocused on the rest. "Now Grell, I'm going to need you to distract the Council Reapers. It won't be easy but I'm sure you'll find a way to draw them away."

"Of course I will." Grell said with a flip of his red hair. "I'm sure my feminine charms will easily divert them."

William side stepped from Grell, now standing beside Thea with the young woman between him and the red head. "They are Council Reapers." William said to Grell. "They are not so easily driven away."

"Posh." Grell huffed. "I know how to lure any man." He winked, blowing a kiss and William grimaced.

"Eric," Eliza started again, "you will picklock the eight locks on the second door but it will be difficult. One slip up will cause an impenetrable wall to crash down, most likely ripping off your hands."

Eric looked down at his hands, frowning slightly. "Great… 'ow'd ye know I could lock pick?"

"I read your file as I did with everyone when I was newly appointed Council Representative."

"You could picklock but you stole Mr. Spears's key instead?" Alan turned to Eric, unimpressed written over his face.

"Ah, yeah. Thought pickpocketin' 'im would be more fun." He shrugged then remembered. "Righ'." He fished around in his trouser pocket, handing the key back to William when he found it. "'ere ye are Spears."

"I'll be sure to keep a close eye on these from now on." He muttered, reattaching the filing room key to the key ring.

"What about me and Thea?" Ronald asked.

"You and Eric, when he's finished with the locks, will be a look out. If you see anything, any shadows, any sense of a Council Reaper returning, tell William and Thea immediately and I mean that. If you do not, you and Slingby will be crushed where you stand and the same fate will befall William and Miss Windfalls."

"Me? What am I to do?" Thea asked, not liking the sounds of things.

"You will need to take the Record from its place. William will be along to help, perhaps even guard you if necessary but you need to take it."

"I can't?" William questioned.

"As I said, the Council will sense when someone unauthorized or not of reaper touches." She pointed to his marked hand. "Even if you used your other hand, the demon presence is still strong enough to instantly alert the Council whether we have them distracted or not. Can you do that Thea?"

"I should. It doesn't sound hard." She looked up at William. "You will, you know, protect me if things come down to…something?"

"Of course." He assured. "You are still one of my reapers and though some of you could use better work ethic, I will not allow them harm."

"Awe, yer sweet." Eric said, poking his cheek only receiving a near death glare. "'kay, maybe no' sae sweet." He muttered, backing up to wrap his arms around Alan. "Sae is this it? Tha's the plan?"

"If we can all agree." Eliza said, hands folded on the desks top. When she was met with varying agreements, she nodded and stood. "Then tomorrow, we'll meet by the Undertaker statue bright and early. Now let's get some much needed rest as tomorrow will be quite busy."

They began filing out of Alan's office but he stopped Eric before he could leave. "Wha'?"

"You won't take the Record for yourself, will you?"

"Why would I?"

"…they said it was rumored to cure illness."

Eric scoffed. "Jus' a rumor lad. Why would I bother with it if it may no' be true?"

Alan gave him a serious look. "You tried the thousand souls and that was just a rumor as well." Eric's eyes darted to the floor, a regretful look crossing his face. "William hardly got you out of execution with merely a few hundred year probation and demotion, forcing you to work with a partner no matter what. If you steal this Record, this supposedly destroy all Record, William will not be able to save you this time."

"I know tha' Al. Dun worry, I won't take it." He gave the shorter reaper a quick hug then left before the farce of a smile fell. He hated lying right to Alan's face but he'd gotten so used to it by now, he knew one more lie wouldn't do much more damage to what was already destroyed.

 _ **XXXXXXX**_

Unable to sleep, Ronald crept his way from his bedroom office, down to the Death Scythe department. In the back of the tills were bedrooms for the working girls and Ronald easily slipped into Thea's, oddly finding her up at her desk, pen in hand. "Thea?"

She jumped a bit, spinning around ready to throw the pen at the intruder but seeing how it was Ronald, she sighed, relaxing again. "What are you doing here?"

"Couldn't sleep. To many thoughts buzzin' 'round in my head." He sat on her bed, slumping over, resting his elbows on his knees. "Why are you up?"

"I'm nervous." She replied. "I can't believe we're going to steal something so important."

"You coulda said no."

"Then I'd feel guilty for not doing it. I feel like I owe William something after seeing he's just as human as any of us were. He asked for our help in desperation and if I rejected him…I can't explain it. It's more than guilt I suppose."

Ronald stood from the bed and wrapped his arms around Thea from behind. "Guess I'd feel bad too…and 'm sorry."

"For what?" she asked, dropping the pen to put her hands on his arms.

"For, y'know, kinda makin' ya go into the secret room where the file was."

"I would have gone after you anyway so don't apologize." She tilted her head back to smile up at him.

He smiled down at her then leant down to kiss her cheek. "So, what ya writin'?"

"Oh, um, just a story, er, one of the stories I'm working on."

"What's it called?"

"Elza in the Deadland."

"What's it about?"

"A human that gets sucked into the realm of the dead and, well, it's a bit complicated to explain. When it's done, maybe you'd like to read it?"

"Sure and maybe Eric would too."

"Eric? Ha, he wouldn't care." She tapped the pen on the paper after picking it up again.

"I wouldn't say tha'. I've seen Eric's bookshelf and wow, he's got a bit selection. Just try. Wouldn't hurt, right?"

"…I guess not."

"He's enjoy it." He kissed her cheek. "Hey, ah, mind if I stay here t'night?"

"No, go ahead."

"Great." He took the couch, collapsing on it, rubbing his eyes after he removed his glasses. "You should probably get some sleep too."

She took a deep breath. "Yes, you're right." She blew out the candle then proceeded to lie on her bed. "Goodnight Ronald."

"Night Thea."

She closed her eyes and morning came quickly, she and Ronald arriving hand in hand at the statue where everyone else was already waiting. It was still quite early and most reapers weren't even out of bed yet thus it gave then ample time to do this without being questioned. "Does everyone remember their roles?" Eliza asked.

"Yes Miss." They said in unison

"Good. Then we'll get going." She turned to the wall, summoning two black marble double doors. "Before we go in, I wish everyone luck and please, be safe." She took Alan's hand. "The Record is down the main hall, up the stairs to the top floor then down the longest hall way. When you see the Council Reapers guarding a large metal door, you'll know you've found it." She led Alan away towards the Council room where they passed rows of Council Reapers; Alan's eyes were trained on them. They were tall, a good three feet taller than Eric or William who were both six feet. They wore the cloak that mortals often depicted death wearing, the hood shadowing their face save for their empty eye sockets that had an eerie green glow around them. These really were the Council Reapers he'd read about when he was still in the academy and they lived up to their stone cold, more emotionless then reapers needed to be exterior and if what he read was true, they were unbelievably strong and did as the Council demanded, no questions asked. "They're quite threatening." He murmured.

"Only when they come for you otherwise they're just stone." She stopped at one and knocked on its chest. "See? They don't harm you unless you're breaking the rules or the Council wants you."

Alan hesitated reaching out but he did land his hand on the reapers chest, feeling the odd hard body beneath the cloak. "How…interesting."

"Mm hm, now come." She grabbed his hand again. "We need them officially distracted before they reach it." She whispered.

"Ah, right." He was pulled along again until they entered another set of double doors, this time made of dark mahogany, allowing them entrance into the Council room. It was circular with a podium in the center and on a higher half circular ledge was a row of reapers, the Council. Unlike other reapers, their suits were more of a black-silver with a sheen that was shown in the light above them, their hair silver like the Undertakers, the middle reaper, the Head of the Council, had black rows of hair on either side of his head just above his ears. His glasses were a plain pair, something like Williams with a thinner frame and no decorative lines on the arms. "Mr. Macoy." She gave a polite bow, Alan copying her.

"Miss Costa? Have you finished your evaluation already?"

"Almost sir." She assured, placing her hand to Alan's back. "However, I've come to discuss Mr. Humphries."

"Sirs." He bowed again. "It's a pleasure to be in the presence of such refined reapers."

"Has he done something displeasing?"

"On the contrary. He's done quite a bit that shows he's deserving of a reward of some sort."

"Oh? What has he done?" Macoy asked, hands folded nicely in his lap.

"He's a quick thinker, willing to do his paperwork and more, will take on more reaping's then he has in order to help any overworked reaper, has lived up to his triple A graduation standard and has proven, even ill, he is quick on his feet." Alan could feel his cheeks heat a bit at the praise.

"Then what do you propose?"

The distraction was going well for both them and Grell as, with a bit trying, he was able to lure the Council Reapers from their guarding post at the intruder and had been keeping them away as Eric both carefully and quickly picked the lock. "I'm nervous." Thea said, trying to keep herself from hopping around out of anxiety.

"You're not the only one." Ronald agreed, hand continuing to rub the back of his neck until he was sure the skin was raw.

"Dun worry ye two." Eric said from his kneeling position. "This is gonna go by…er, well, I dunno. Could be caught an' our 'eads gone."

"Not helpin'."

Thea fiddled with her hands, eyes trailing up to William's face, finding his eyes staring intently into the distance. "Are you feeling alright sir?"

"No." he replied. "But this must be done." He could see Thea shaking out of nerves and he placed his hand on her shoulder, both having an odd sense pass between them forcing William to take his hand away as she continued to stare up at him. "…you'll be fine." He assured then looked to his hand.

Ronald arched an eyebrow, pulling Thea closer to him. The last thing he needed was his boss hitting on his girl. "Almost done?" he asked the Scottish reaper.

"'ang, 'ang on. 'm not gonna get me 'ands caught off but aye, almost done." He said as he flicked his wrist and the heavy metals doors creaked open. "Righ', now the eight locks. Wish me luck on those."

He ran off and William followed, glancing back at Thea. "Coming?"

"In a minute sir." She said with a pink blush covering her cheeks.

"Yeah. I, wanna give her something before she goes." Ronald smiled.

"Be quick then. We haven't much time." He followed Eric down to the second door. "Are you at all worried?" he asked the blonde.

"Somewhat. 'm more worried fer Al an' all o' ye then myself."

"Alan." He said with a shake of his head. "Perhaps this is the wrong time to admit this, but I envy you two."

"Why?"

"You have such a strong bond with one another. I've never had such a thing with anyone."

"Tha's because yer a 'ardass an' refuse tae let yer walls down. If ye did tha' with the Costa woman, 'm sure ye could get 'er into bed…I mean, get 'er tae share tha' bond with ye."

"I am not going to let my walls down for a lay." He snapped. "I'd never stoop to your level, Slingby."

"Ne'er said anythin' 'bout stoopin' tae my level." He was on the fourth lock now, using his small metal tools carefully.

William rolled his eyes, watching Thea come as quickly as she could in heels. "I'm sorry." She apologized. "But I'm here now."

"So I see." He eyed her. "What was Knox giving you?"

"Nothing." She said with a smile.

"Awe, ye two 'ad yer first kiss, didn't ye?" Eric asked hearing the smile in her voice.

"Maybe."

William blinked. "I wasn't aware a kiss was something to flush about."

"Ye dun understand romance Spears."

"No, I do not."

Thea glanced behind her, worry for Ronald now settling over her high of the kiss but the sound of a familiar creak drew her attention back. "Righ', tha's me job done." He slid the tools into his pocket. "Good luck ye two." He gave a nod then ran back to join Ronald.

"Ready?" William asked, holding one of the doors open.

"No and yes." She followed William through the doors, the farther they walked down the corridor, the darker it became until she fumbled about, grabbing the back of William's jacket. "Sir, why can't we see anything? I thought reapers could see in the dark?"

"This is reaper made darkness." He replied, stopping to search through his pockets. "I don't think anyone accounted for it, but its main purpose is to keep reapers from finding the way to open the doorless…door, I suppose." It was strange. The urge to protect Thea came out of nowhere and he wasn't sure why he was so suddenly concerned about her. "We're going to need to stay close as I have no lighter."

"Easy." She said, gripping tighter to his suit. She trusted William to protect her as he said he would especially since something was bothering her about the next room. She couldn't place her finger on it, but she didn't like it.

They came to a sudden halt forcing her to bump into William as he heard him curse under his breath. "Sir?"

"Fine, fine." He muttered, rubbing at his nose as he placed his hand on the solid stone before him. "I found the bloody wall."

She giggled, hardly trying to hide it. "Are you alright?"

"Fine, as I said." He ran his hand along the wall, looking for some sort of indent but since it was his luck, there wasn't one. "It must be above us."

"Wonderful. We can't see above us." She let William go to feel along the wall herself, still giggling slightly at the image of William running smack into the wall.

"I'm pleased my pain amuses you." He muttered, feeling all around.

"I'm sorry sir, it was just sort of funny. I didn't mean any-oh! Sir, I think I found it."

William made his way to Thea, using his hand to place on her shoulder so he didn't run into her. "What is it?" he asked, feeling along until his hand hit hers. "A lever then. Pull it." Thea did and when nothing happened, William was right to yank Thea back as suddenly a pillar came down that would have crushed her beneath it. "Gah!" she squeaked, shaking. "T-Thank you sir."

"Mm." he let her go, touching the pillar. "If I had a light, I could climb this."

After a moment, they heard rushing footsteps against the marble floor and Eric's voice entered their ears. "The fuck are ye two doin' back 'ere, wherever the fuck ye are."

"Slingby, excellent." William turned around, feeling about until his hands landed on something. "Do you have a light?"

"Yeah I do an' get yer 'ands off me. I dun need the boss feelin' me up." He was silent a moment before pulling out a lighter and flicking it on, illuminating the small space.

William blinked where his hands were, cupping Eric's cheeks as if he was ready to kiss him. "…I apologize." He said stepping back.

"Yeah." He shook his head, handing William the lighter. "An' be careful with tha'. The only thing I kept from me pa."

"I shall." He said taking the item. "Now hurrying back. Who knows who else heard that."

"Every-bloody-body." But Eric did give them a quick salute and ran back to Ronald.

"Now that we can see, what do you plan to do sir?" Thea asked.

"Climb this pillar. I'm sure there's something higher up on the wall." He replied, handing the lighter to Thea. He took a running start then leapt up, needing to wall jump once before landing safely at the top of the pillar. "Here." He said to Thea. "Throw up the lighter." With a grand toss, Thea threw it up and William caught it just in the tips of his fingers. Flicking the light on, the fire was able to show him there was a smaller level at the very top of the wall. With another great leap, he was able to pull on the lever on his way down, landing gracefully on his feet beside Thea.

With the lever pulled, the pillar shook then lifted back into the roof as the wall soon followed. It shook the floor and slowly, as the wall lifted, they were given insight into the next room and when the wall was fully lifted, they were in awe at what they saw. The room was large and circular, much like the file room, with blue flamed torches giving the white marbled room a blue tint. Black Cinematic Records circled the room, slithering from the Red Record which was pulsating a red aura where it floated, slowly spinning, above the black stone pedestal. The Red Record itself was a deep red, the cover a stony texture with a black diamond shape gem in the center of it which provided the pulsating aura, the pages were a golden black, shinning in the fire light, "Amazing." William said. "The Red Record."

"I have to touch that?" Thea asked, her eyes glued to the Record.

"Yes." They walked closer to it, careful of the Cinematics that swirled around though they seemed disinterested in them. "Take it and we'll get out of here."

Thea nodded, reaching out to take it when she jerked her hand back as a pulse flew through her hand and through her body. "Sir…I don't think I can."

"What?"

"It repelled me. The aura won't let me through."

William cursed, clutching his hands into fists until he noticed her hands were bare. Looking down at his hands, he tore off his gloves then passed them to her. "Try wearing these. Perhaps it'll let you through with protection."

She was a bit iffy about the gloves but slipped them on anyway, having to push them down enough to cover her smaller hands before she tried again, this time the aura allowing her through. Holding her breath, her fingers curved around the edges of the Record and lifted it from the pedestal. Instantly, the Record felt like dead weight in her hands. "Oh, it's heavy."

"I wish I could offer assistance."

"No, I have it." She huffed, lifting it to hug it to her chest. "Right, let's get out of here."

They ran towards the exit, only skidding to a stop when the black Cinematic Records spider webbed the exit closed, the rest of the Cinematics coming for them from all angles. "Hell." William muttered, holding his arm before Thea as he summoned his scythe with his other hand.

"Sir, what now?"

"I cannot answer." He replied as they continued to back up, the space slowly getting smaller and smaller until a few cinematics darted for them, William hardly being able to fend them off, a few cutting into his suit; a tear in his shoulder and one near the upper part of his thigh, each one drawing blood. "No." he said when he realized what these were. "These are the very Cinematics that gave Alan the thorns."

"What?!"

Another came at him and he clipped it off. "I'm afraid so." He hit away another one, unable to defend against the next one that came so suddenly, another tear in his suit this time across his side. "Damn it."

They backed up as far as they could go until Thea hit the pedestal. "Sir."

Unbeknownst to Thea, the pedestal behind her was splitting into three parts and at the sudden loss of support, she found her balance wobbling at the edge of the sudden large hole and she grabbed the first thing she could which was the back of William's jacket. The sudden yank was enough to make him loose balance, forcing them both to fall down the hole. Thinking as quickly as he could, William got lucky when he stabbed his scythe into the stone wall, hitting a soft area between the bricks. "Thea." He said as she hung onto his arm, book still tightly pressed to her, feeling the aura pulse against her. "Are you alright?"

"What do you think?" she panted. "…fine." She glanced down, swallowing at the no doubt death that would be down there. "What now?"

"I wish I could answer." With a bit of strength, considering the Record was indeed heavier then he thought, he was able to pull Thea up so she could grip his scythe but now they were uncomfortably close together. "This is terribly awkward, I apologize Miss Windfalls." He said when he accidently rubbed against her. "I hadn't thought this through."

"Ah, it's fine." She looked up as he did. "Now what?"

William looked around thinking until they heard the heavenly voices of Eric and Ronald. "Spears?!"

"Thea?!"

"Here!" they called.

Soon enough, the familiar faces were peering down into the hole. "The fuck 'appened?!" Eric called down, placing his scythe aside, no doubt using it to cut through the Cinematics.

"I'd rather us speak when we're safe!" William called back up.

"Please help!" Thea said.

"Yeah, don't worry love. We'll get ya out!" Ronald assured, taking Eric's hand. "Lower me as far as ya can."

"Righ'."

Ronald slowly lower himself into the hole as Eric's grip was tight on his hand. The older blonde moved to his stomach to allow Ronald as far as he could go but even then, it wasn't close enough. "C'mon." Ronald urged, holding his hand out as far as he could reach.

William glanced around then noticed a few protruding stones. "Step on those." He said to Thea.

She found where he was gesturing and with William supporting her, she placed her heels on the stone and reached up with her other hand, the only problem was the Record. It was too heavy to keep a hold on with one hand like this. "The Record." She said. "It's slip-" before she could finish, it did slip from her grasp. "William!"

William glanced up, forgetting his mark as he reached out to snatch it. Instantly a burning pain ran through his arm as the Record burned his skin. He grit his teeth, daring to look down at the bloody smoke that was coming from the connection, his demonic mark beginning to glow. "Bloody hell, hurry!"

Without the damn Record weight, Eric had no problem quickly yanking up both Thea and Ronald.

When he took Ronald's hand again to lower him to William, all three jumped when in puffs of black smoke, Council Reapers surrounded the room. They were grabbed by the collars of their shirts and lifted up, Eric feeling like Alan when his feet no longer touched the ground as the three squirmed to try and free themselves. "What the bloody hell are you three doing in here?!" Macoy had barged in with Grell being carried like the other three, though unconscious, while Eliza and Alan were handcuffed together, yanked along via the chain by a Council Reaper. "Where's the damn Record and which one of you is part demon?!"

"Macoy, please. This isn't what it looks like." Eliza pleaded.

"Now what it looks like? They've intruded and one is a damn demon! I should have your glasses for this Costa." He jabbed his finger into her chest. "No, not just your glasses, your eyes on a silver platter!"

"It wasn't her fault." Alan spoke up. "She had no say in any of this. This was all our idea."

Macoy turned to Alan, grasping his chin. "Your idea, Mr. Honor Roll Reaper? You are the cause of the end of our world?"

"It wasn't our intention." Alan spat. "We were helping a friend."

"And who is this friend of yours?"

"Our friend and that's all you need to know _sir_."

Macoy scowled and slapped Alan, leaving a red cheek in its wake. "Don't you know how to talk to your superior, boy?"

"Of course I do, to the superior I like anyway."

Raising his hand again, Eric called out, "Don't fuckin' touch 'im!"

Macoy turned from Alan to Eric. "You cannot control me, Mr. Slingby."

"Fuck off ye old prick."

Macoy folded his arms, remembering. "Ah yes, you're the reaper that Mr. Spears defended when you were brought in for killing all those innocents. Perhaps we should take that into consideration when we assign punishments to the lot of you." He glanced around. "And I'm pleased to see Mr. Spears wasn't involved in any of this." He stepped towards the hole, shaking his head. "Now the Record is going to be hell to find." He snapped his fingers and three were dropped, Ronald launching out to hold Eric back from tackling the Council Reaper as Thea looked down the hole, surprised to see William gone. "What's down there?" she asked.

"The mortal realm. With all the sense of mortal souls, the Red Record presence is meant to be covered up. It was our last effort to guard the Record if our realm was ever attacked."

Ronald struggled to keep Eric down but both he and the blonde shouted Alan's name when the black Cinematics had begun to circle around him, some even passing through him forcing Alan to wince and tears spring to his eyes. "Wha' are those?" Eric asked as he calmed in seeing this.

Eliza examined them from where she stood, eyes suddenly flying wide. "These are the Thorns of Death?"

"What?" Alan asked, wincing as another passed through him. "Is that why they're surrounding me?"

"Yes. The pain you feel when you have one of your attacks is the pain they are in daily."

Alan watched the Cinematics circle him, sadness washing over him as he wanted nothing more than to release the poor souls trapped within the Cinematics. "Why are they here?"

"They came from the Red Record. They are souls the creature inside devoured before they locked it away." Macoy explained with a wave of his hand.

Eric watched Alan a moment longer before asking a thought he wanted confirmed. "The Red Record can cure the thorns, righ'?"

"Yes."

The smirk he hid from his lips, flashed in his eyes. He jumped up and before he could be stopped, jumped down the hole, hardly hearing Alan call out this name, "Eric!"

Macoy blinked then spun to Alan, grabbing his bolo tie and yanking him forward. "He will not open the Record, will he?"

"To save me, he'll do anything." He admitted. "So yes, he probably will."

In anger, Macoy was actually surprised he slammed his fist against the wall rather than slamming it against Alan. "Damn it!"

"…what will happen when he does?"

"The creature will be released." Eliza said. "And he'll die burning when the fires of the creatures rebirth consumes him."

Alan stared at her, a tear slipping over his cheek before he rapidly shook his head. "No. No, no, no, no! He can't die! I won't let him kill himself for my stupid mistake!"

"If he opens the Record, you will have no say." Macoy said, taking a breath then giving an order. "I want Mr. Slingby found and the demonic reaper that stole the Record. I want them brought back here for a trial and as a reward, you can keep your glasses, Costa and I'll free you of your thorns, Humphries."

"…what will you do to them?" Thea asked, her hands clasped with Ronald's.

"As I said, trail them, but when they are found guilty, we will be placing them to the execution chamber, now go! Before I decide to send you all to your death."

 _ **XXXXXXX**_

William had hit the ground with a dull thud and groan. His head throbbed and hand burned…taking a breath, he dared look at his hand, wincing when he saw the flesh nearly burned completely away. He'd say at least reapers heal faster than normal mortals but since this burn was caused by the record, he was curious if it'd ever heal. His eyes then trailed to the Record, surprised he had actually gotten it but now he had to take it to Sebastian without anyone getting in his way and with the Record now present where demons and angels could sense it easier, he knew that wasn't going to be easy.

Pushing himself to his knees, he used his scythe to pick up the Record. "You've caused me so much trouble." He mumbled as he stood, keeping the Record gripped tightly in the clippers of his scythe.

As he was about to bound away, a soft thud was heard beside him and not a second later, Eric came into his view. "Slingby? What are you doing here?"

"Takin' this." He said, slipping the Record from William's scythe. As he began to open the cover, William slammed his scythe over it, forcing it shut again. "The hell?"

"Haven't we warned you of the hell that will happen when it's opened?"

"I dun care. It's gonna save Al."

"You cannot open it."

"Fuck off." He shoved William's scythe away only to have it slammed back on the cover again. "Spears." He growled.

"Do. Not. Open. It." William demanded. "You will not be helping Alan if you burn the entire world. Listen to me Slingby."

"Ye dunno 'ow this feels prick."

"No, I don't know how it feels but I know you being dead will not save Alan."

Eric snarled, hands clenched tight around the Record. "You bein' dead _will_ save Alan." He threw the book to the side and attacked William, tearing his scythe away and throwing punches everywhere he could hit, effectively landing most of them against William's chest and chin before the dark haired reaper blocked the next punch, throwing Eric back to flip backwards and take up his scythe again. "Slingby, please. Fighting me will not solve anything."

Eric summoned his scythe. "It will if I can save Al."

"I'm doing you a favor by saving your bloody life." He grunted as he blocked Eric's scythe. "Why won't that go through your thick head? You will kill yourself along with Alan if you open the Record." Eric ignored William, shoving him back to leap at him again, bringing his scythe down to nearly slice off his arm but William was able to block the scythe in time, taking Eric's quick stun to clamp his scythe around Eric's wrists. "I do not want to kill you but if you continue, I will."

Eric sneered, yanking his hands free. With anger clouding his senses, he charged at William again but with a quick sweep of his foot and punch to his back, Eric was on the ground with William suddenly straddling his chest, his clippers clamped around his neck. "Fuck off Spears."

"I'm sorry Slingby but you drove my hand."

"…y'know," Eric said after a moment, "I bet if tha' broad was dyin', ye'd do the same thin'."

"What 'broad' do you speak of?"

"The Council bitch. Costa."

"I wouldn't waste my time."

Eric blinked. "Ye wouldn't save the woman tha' was willin' tae put everythin' on the line fer ye, even 'er life?"

"No."

"Ye are a cold hearted bastard." He sneered with a glare.

"I'm practical. I wouldn't waste my time on someone who cannot be saved."

"Alan can be! The fuckin' answers righ' there!"

"So is the end of everything! We've told you of the dangers of the Record, Eric! What you are trying to do is noble, yes, trying to save your dearest friend but stupid nonetheless! In trying to save Alan, you'll slaughter everyone then what would be the point of saving him, hm? There wouldn't be one!"

Eric continued to glare. "'m not fuckin' stupid but I'd die fer Alan!"

"You aren't listening! You will be killing yourself _and_ Alan!"

"The Red Record. Finally."

Their attention suddenly shifted to a demon that was known for brute strength and smarts. The demon was burly, with fours and each finger was given razor sharp claws, curved black horns on either side of their head and black eyes with only three red dots for pupils. A Demon Scout. "No, do not touch it!" William demanded, quickly getting to his feet, forgetting Eric. "You have no right to it." His scythe was directed at the demon.

"I take as I wish or would you rather have my brothers explain that in way you'll understand?"

"…brothers?"

"Fuck, Spears."

William spun around, suddenly finding himself and Eric surrounded by Demon Scouts. They had all come out at the sense of the Record it seemed. He instantly knew he couldn't find these demons, especially when he was suddenly knocked hard on the head, sending him into a world of darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter Ten**_

"Al, you okay?"

It was Ronald who asked when they stepped out of the Council's realm. It was official; they had to bring in Eric and the part demon reaper which they didn't know was William. It hurt Alan far more than anyone would know, being forced to bring in his closest friend to his no doubt death. "Do you bloody think I'm okay?" Alan snapped, hands curled into tight fists. "Of course I'm not okay."

"…well, 's not like they're gonna be ki-"

"Of course they will!" he slammed his hands against the Undertaker statue, sinking to his knees after. "They'll be slaughtered, didn't you here? They're going to the execution chamber!"

Thea carefully knelt beside him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "They'll be alright." She assured. "We'll get things sorted and they'll be fine."

"Thea's right Alan." Eliza assured, kneeling on the opposite side of him, taking his hands. "We'll sort things out and this is the consequence we all agreed to when agreeing to help William."

"But Eric didn't need to!" he shoved the women back, forcing himself to his feet. "The bastard chose to go after the Red Record even after I told him not to!"

"Alan." Ronald grabbed his arms. "Things are gonna be okay, Eric's gonna be okay."

"How the hell would you know?"

"I…I jus' got a feelin'."

"It's a fucking feeling." He shoved Ronald away, stepping back from all of them. "When will the idiot learn that I don't want to be saved? That I'm waiting to die to stop being a burden for all of you."

"You're not a burden dear." Grell said, walking forward to stroke Alan's hair. "You're wonderful at paperwork, an exceptionally hard worker and you take care of your scythe."

"Yeah. You gotta help Mr. Spears a lot." Ronald added.

"That's not what I meant." He moved further back, not wanting to be touched. "I meant…when I'm at my weakest point, when the thorns are at my heart and I'm forced to be bedridden, _needing_ someone to look over me while I die. That's the burden I don't want…" he sighed, slipping his glasses from his nose. "I don't want Eric to go through all of this just to save me. When that time does come, I want to be locked away and die away from everyone's eyes so I can fade away quicker."

Eliza looked up to Alan before she stood, taking his wrist. "You do not mean that, do you?"

"Of course I do." He tried yanking away but her grip was tight. "Let me go."

"Say it again. Do you mean what you say?"

"I do."

"Then I will take you to die alone."

She pulled Alan along, ignoring his protests. "Miss, wait. Where are you taking me?"

"I told you, didn't I? You want to die, I'll show you were you can rot without anyone caring."

Alan stumbled after her, his eyes trying to catch all that past him, all the office doors, all the reapers staring as they passed, walking down a hallway that hadn't anymore doors, just the lights along the walls. "Miss?" she said nothing, continuing to lead him forward until they stopped at an iron door, chained with three locks. "…M-Miss?"

"I will not repeat myself a third time." She spoke, taking a key from her pocket to unlock the three chains. "However, before I open this door, do you truly want to die in solitude?" she asked with her back turned to him.

"…yes." She nodded then opened the door, the hinges creaking as it was pushed open. Inside, Alan hadn't expected to see the world change. The world was now very grey, the laminate flooring was replaced with grass and what had grown in that grass were dead trees, the dried up leaves crunching under Eliza's heels as she stepped inside with a lantern she had picked up from the ground. The orange flame illuminated her features, emphasizing the melancholy in her emerald eyes. With one glance at him, she turned to walk forward, a fog settling around them as the iron door slammed shut behind him once he stepped inside.

A chill crept up his spine, as he followed Eliza through the odd woods, the flame just enough to allow him to see the many graves that they began to pass, the shadows leering out at him and he swore, they all had eyes, watching him. He shivered, swallowing as his hand reaching up to clutch the ornament of his bolo tie. His heart was suddenly racing in his chest when they stopped at an open grave, his eyes reading over the name, Alan Humphries. Instantly, tears sprung to his eyes as he collapsed to his knees, hands gripping tightly over his heart. "You…you're not serious?"

"I am." She settled to her knees, placing the lantern beside her. "This is the place you can die alone." She gestured to the open hole. "Go ahead. Jump in."

"E-Eliza, please. Where are we?" he couldn't tear his eyes from his own grave.

She sighed, placing herself to stand behind Alan, placing her hands on his shoulders, leaning down to his ear. "There are many names for this place, Alan. Some call it the Reaper's Cemetery, others call it the Grave of the Immortal Souls-"

"…Reaper's Cemetery?" he repeated with a waver to his voice.

"Mm, yes, but I simply like to call it," she breathed, her cold, ghostly breath forcing another shiver down his spine, "Eternal Purgatory."

"…y-you're joking."

"I am not." She rubbed her hands into his tense muscles though it did nothing to help him relax. "This is the place we reapers go if we are killed by a scythe, slaughtered by a demon or," she clenched her hands around his shoulders, digging her nails past his suit and into his skin, "by a rare sickness." She pushed him forward to his hands as she rounded him again, standing by the hole. "This is your place."

"But I, but I thought when a reaper dies, they are given freedom to join family again."

Eliza rolled her eyes, removing her glasses as the shadows Alan saw earlier had come back, enclosing them. "Why would death give us mortals who killed themselves a chance at a peaceful afterlife after dying a second time? It wouldn't thus we are to remain here, forever. You will join all these souls who have fallen either by their own hand again or by other unfortunate circumstances."

Alan jerked back as a shadow had tried grabbing his hand, his heart beating faster. "W-We just stay here? There isn't another place our souls go to."

"Why would there be? We are the grey between the dark and light. We are neither good nor evil thus why would there be a Heaven or Hell for us?"

"But…we just remain here until the supposed end of the world?"

"Even then, we wouldn't be able to leave. Tis why I call it Eternal Purgatory. You will always remain here, even if your bones have long tuned to dust and this realm ceases to exist."

"Then, where are the souls? Why can't I see them?"

"Here." She replied, using her hands to gesture all around them. "They can see us but they can never interact with us as we neither see nor hear them." She turned around, slipping her glasses back onto her nose as her eyes locked with Alan's. "And the shadows, those are the reapers who had killed themselves again with their scythes, the ones that are trying to beg for forgiveness that they will never have." She raised her arms above her head, stretching them out. "This is the place Eric wants to save you from."

Alan shook his head, covering his ears. "No! No, he can't! That means getting himself killed just for my damned soul!"

She took his hand, yanking him towards his grave, forcing him to peer down into the dark, never-ending hole. "Then who will see you when you do pass? Ronald and Thea? Far too busy with each other to notice your absence. William? I highly doubt he'd care in the first place, perhaps even despise you for leaving him with all your extra work. Grell? Too busy trying to find a man."

"…Eric?"

"Will forget about you just like everyone else will."

Alan wiped his cheeks, feeling tears stream down them. "You bitch. Why show me all this when I can't be saved?!"

"You can be."

"Not without death!"

She smiled, wiping a tear for him. "You are death, Humphries."

"I'm not!" he smacked her hand away. "Death is emotionless! A being that has no more respect for life or humans, death is someone who doesn't give a damn anymore!" he wiped his cheeks again. "I still care! I still care about who lives and who dies! I still give a damn about everyone around me!" he choked, then collapsed into her, sobbing. "Please…" he swallowed. "Please don't let me end up here. Please help me."

Her hand traveled to his hair, stroking it as she allowed him to cry, holding him like a mother would. "I cannot help you, Alan." She whispered. "But Eric can."

"…he'll…he'll help me?"

"He will, yes. He wants to save you." She kissed the top of his head. "And when we get the Red Record back to the Council and explain all that happened, you'll be cured and Eric will still be by your side." She ran a soothing hand over his back. "When we find Eric again, will you tell him you want to be saved?"

"Yes."

"Thank you Alan. I'd hate to lose you just as much as anyone else would."

"…would you?"

"Of course."

Another broken sob left Alan's lips as he finally relaxed into her hold, accepting it like how his mother used to hold him. He allowed himself to finally break down and release his pent up anger towards the thorns through his tears as Eliza continued to stroke his hair and back, assuring him things would be alright.

Eliza had no idea how long they remained like that but it was long enough for another reaper to join them. Eric came into view and at the sight of Alan, he scooped the brunette from Eliza's arms and held him in his lap, holding him close. "The fuck did ye do tae 'im?" he growled.

"Nothing." She said, taking Eric's presence as cue for her to go. "I just…helped your mission Slingby. So please, don't screw it up more than you have already."

He watched her go before focusing on Alan, his sobbing stopping and his breathing was now simply coming out in wheezy puffs. "Al? Ye okay?"

"Fine…" he replied, breathing out. "I'm…I'm fine." He took a deep breath then met Eric's eyes. "Eric?"

"Aye?"

"I'm…I'm ready for you to save me now."

Eric smiled, squeezing him gently. "'Course Al. Dun worry. 'm workin' on it."

Alan returned his smile, content to lay there just for a moment more when he remembered something. Eric had jumped after the Record that could have killed them all. "You idiotic bastard!" he smacked Eric's chest. "Don't you think before you act? You promised me you wouldn't steal the Record and what do you do? Jump down the bloody hole after it!"

Eric took his hands, holding them tight. "Alan, listen. I needed tae save ye an' ye said ye want me too now sae why are ye angry?"

"One, you lied to me, again and two. The Record could kill _everyone_!" he squirmed out of Eric's hold, pointing an accusing finger at him. "I swear to the high heavens, Eric Slingby, if you lie to me again, I will revoke my request for you to save me, understood!"

Eric sighed, pushing himself to his feet. "Aye, I do."

"Then say it. Say it right now. Promise me no more lies."

Eric nodded. "I promise. No more lies."

Alan slowly lowered his finger at that, nodding. "Thank you. Now, how did you find us?"

"I found Ron an' Thea an' they said she took ye somewhere. I looked in yer office, Spears's office, the filin' room then came 'ere an' 'ere ye are."

"Well, I'm glad-William! Where is he? Is he alright?" he asked quickly.

"Er, see, tha's why I came tae find Costa. I was lucky tae get out with a few scratches but a Demon Scout came tae take the Record. Knocked Spears o'er the 'ead as well."

"…is he alright?"

"I dunno. Ran tae find 'er an' get 'er help."

Alan stared at him a moment before rushing after Eliza, returning to familiarity and luckily, she wasn't that far ahead. "Eliza!" he called, grabbing her hand tight in his. "Eliza, there's a problem."

"And that is?"

"I fucked up, again." Eric had caught up with them and told her what he had Alan, earning a slap.

"You didn't try to stay and help?!"

"'Course not! 'm not fighitn' tha' thin'! It'd kick me ass if I tried!" he frowned, rubbing his cheek. "But I came righ' away lookin' fer ye."

"Take me back to where he is then."

Eric took her hand and Alan's then ported them to where Eric last saw William who was thankfully, still knocked out however he was without the Record. "William." Eliza knelt to him, lifting his head to rest on her lap, fingers stroking back his hair with corner etched onto her face. "Did you see where they took the Record?" she asked, glancing up at Eric.

"Sorry lass, I dinnae."

Her frown deepened and only lifted slightly when William made a sound and his eyes began to slide open. "Hello." He greeted with a small smile.

"E-Eliza…? Ah, my head." He winced, reaching up to touch the back of his head but she snatched It before he could. "What is it?"

"You're hand!" she stared at the burned flesh then gently held it close to her chest. "I'll fix this when we return but as of now, how do you feel?"

"My head throbs." He mumbled. "As does my…the Record!" he abruptly sat up, regretting the action as it made the throbbing worse. "Nng, where's the-the Record?"

"Clam down sir." Alan said, kneeling beside him. "You don't want to make your headache any worse."

"I don't care about that right now. I-"

"Clam down." Alan said again. "Please."

William closed his eyes, trying to take Alan's advice with three deep breaths. "Alright. First, I want an explanation of what happened when you all were caught by the Council."

Eliza was one the one that gave the explanation, Eric's heart sinking when she mentioned if he was brought in, they would use the Record to cure Alan. "Fuck." He cursed. "'E dinnae say tha', did 'e?"

She nodded up at him. "He did."

"Fuck." He cursed again.

Alan stood, placing his hand on Eric's shoulder. "I-I'm sure we can fix all of this, right?" He faced Eliza. "Like all of you told me before you took me to the Purgatory. We'll get things sorted out?"

"I'm sure we'll be able to."

"See?" he met Eric's eyes again. "We'll get everything sorted out."

"I 'ope sae Al." he pat Alan's back then stood in front of William, offering out his hand. "An' 'm sorry Spears fer fightin' ye."

"It's not entirely your fault." He accepted Eric's hand to be pulled to his feet. "It was most likely due to the Record." He stared at his burned hand wincing at it. "Now please, someone, tell me where the Record is."

"Well, ye see Spears, we dunno."

"…don't tell me you actually let the Demon Scout take it." He took a step towards Eric. "Did you?"

"Like I told 'em! I wasanne gonna fight those bloody thin's!"

"Damn it Eric." He shook his head and as he was about to speak again, his contracted hand burning for a new reason as a familiar silky voice spoke. "Well, I'm sorry you've gone through all this trouble for me."

Sebastian stepped into William's view and William was honestly surprised he didn't try and strangle the damn demon. "You have the Record then?" he asked a bit hopefully as Eliza, Alan and Eric stood by his side.

"I don't."

William clenched his uninjured hand. "Then where is it?"

"I'm sure it's in safe hands."

"So you're Sebastian then?" Alan asked. "You're the demon Grell is constantly fawning over?"

"As unfortunate as that is, yes, I am." He crossed his arms, pacing like he did when he first met William.

"I'll be sure to have you bound to Grell's bed if you do not return the Record to me this instant." William demanded.

Sebastian smirked, shaking his head. "I believe you went through all this trouble just to get it for, didn't you?"

"I did but things have changed." He stepped forward, holding out his hand. "Hand it over, demon."

"Did you go deaf? I told you, I don't have it. Besides, even if I were to return the Record to you, what would you say to your Council when they saw your mark?"

"They'll have us to testify for him." Eliza said.

"Ah, but would they believe you?"

William cast down his eyes, scowling. "He's right Miss. They wouldn't bother to hear our explanation."

"Then perhaps I should just return the Record to you to watch your execution."

The new voice resounded in the clearing of the forest and when they turned to the voice, there stood the Demon Scout that had stolen the Record, the important object held tight in its clawed hand, the red glow around the Record far more intense. "Give it here demon." William demanded. "I need it."

"As do I."

"Bullshit. You creatures do not _need_ it as I do now!"

The Demon Scout laughed. "You are quite the reaper when you're angry. I suppose propriety leaves when the only thing that can free of you of your forced contract is in my hands."

Eric stepped forward, summoning his scythe. "Give it 'ere demon."

"Now you decided to fight when you simply left your reaper friend to die before?"

"I wasanne thinkin' righ'."

"Mm." the demon used its other hand to drum its nails over the cover of the Record. "I wonder. Shall I open it?" his fingers slowly wound around the lip of the cover.

"No!" William and Eliza called out together.

Sebastian sighed, not interesting in these petty games anymore. He had more important things to worry about. "Quit toying with them, Tiurus."

"I suppose I shall Michealis."

"If you will not return the Record then free me!" William shouted.

"You will be free when I am of my contract." Sebastian said.

"…you…you won't free me?"

"I will honor the deal I made with my own kind first."

William blinked, swallowing when he realized he'd been duked. "…you betrayed me?"

"You were the one that trusted a demon. Now, free me." Sebastian said, holding out his hand to Tiurus only to feel the betrayal William felt when the Demon Scout rolled his eyes, turning away. "Tiurus?"

"Our deal means nothing as we do not make deals with lesser demons who force reapers into contracts. Besides, Shesoro will be pleased with leaving you, reaper, in this torment." Before either reaper or demon could attack the Demon Scout, it vanished in a cloud of black.

William felt his entire body tense up as he summoned his scythe, slowly turning his attention to Sebastian, eye twitching just the slightest. "I…I am not…free?"

Sebastian stepped back from William, oddly threatened by the murder in the reapers eyes. "I have been cheated as you were. Does not that make us even?"

"Even? You were cheated out of freeing yourself from an enteral contract. I was cheated out of spending a normal reaper life again! You have no idea how difficult it will be to go to the Council and nearly beg them to understand that this was not my fault that the Record is now in the hands of demons that will mostly likely release the Creature that will destroy all of us to mold his perfect world." With his scythe, he launched at Sebastian, completely forgetting the burns on his hand with the rage he felt inside.

Alan shook his head, grabbing Eric's arms. "Damn it. How are we supposed to get the Record now that it's in the Underworld?"

"Costa?" Eric asked, unable to answer the question himself.

"I don't know." She admitted, eyes watching William and Sebastian. "Eric, put an end to their fight."

Eric gave a nod then leapt forward, halting William's scythe from clashing with Sebastian's knives with his own scythe. "Calm down Spears. Can't be good fer yer headache 'r 'and tae be fightin' like this."

William stared at Eric, panting as he tried to collect himself before he allowed his body to go limp, dropping to his knees. "Bloody hell." He muttered as the headache came back full force causing him to wince and rub at his temple.

"C'mon Will." Eric said, helping William back to his feet and slinging his arm around his shoulder. "An' fuck off demon." He bit at Sebastian.

"We'll get you home and treated." Eliza said, rubbing William's arm as Alan made a portal. "A good nights rest should help."

"I doubt I'll be able to sleep." But he didn't have much energy to object as Eric helped his sore and tired body to his office.

"'ere we are Spears." Eric said, helping William sit on his mattress. "I'll make ye some tea?"

"That would be lovely."

Alan allowed Eric past him as he sat beside him, rubbing a hand over his back. "Things will be alright sir."

"I wish I could believe you Humphries." He stared at his hand. "But I can't be optimistic right now."

Alan frowned, knowing how William felt but he wasn't stuck in a contract with a demon. "Alright. I have bandages for your hand." Eliza announced as she entered the room.

William held out his hand to her and she took it, sitting beside him. "In ways, I was hoping the burn would have wrapped around your entire hand to burn away this mark." She said, brushing over the sigil with soft fingers.

"Just cut the damn hand off."

She paused a moment in wrapping his hand, frowning, before continuing it, making sure to pull them tight to keep the wound from exposure. "There. Hopefully this will heal soon."

"I hope it decay's and falls off."

"Eesh Spears. 'Least try tae lighten up." Eric said, entering with tea in his hands. "'ere."

William gratefully took the cup, his eyes thanking Eric as he didn't care to voice it. "Well, we should leave you two be." Alan said as he stood. "Come along Eric. Why don't you make both us tea?"

"Aye, alright."

Eliza watched the door closed after Eric. "How does your head feel?"

"Throbbing."

"And hand?"

"Burning."

"William, please. I know things look bad but having this sort of attitude won't help anything."

"I honestly could care less right now Eliza." He drank from his cup after heaving a sigh. "In ways, I hope the Record is opened so I don't need to face the Council with this execution ticket on my hand."

Taking a chance, she scooted closer and wrapped her arms around him, laying her head to his shoulder. "I know you normally all this emotionless robot, but I haven't been seeing much of him since I've been here. You haven't been so cold to me and, in fact, I think I've gotten to know a little bit of the William trapped underneath this icy shell." She lifted her head, kissing his cheek. "I know you don't hear things like this from someone other than Grell, but you're a handsome, smart gentleman that I know many would give up their souls just to be with you…I would."

He glanced at her then set his cup aside. "Eliza, why do you bother?"

"Pardon?"

"Why do you bother telling me all these things when you know I won't even bother to think twice about it?"

"You say that but I know you appreciate the compliments, everyone does." She slipped her hand up to cup his cheek, turning his head so they could lock eyes. "I don't know what made you this way but I do know there is the William in here," she placed her hand over his heart, "that wishes for kind words and for someone to help feel his empty heart."

He did nothing for a moment then placed his hand over hers, holding it gently. "Are you trying to tell me something?"

"I am." She leaned closer to him. "I want to be the one to fill that empty space."

"You would be willing to be up with me?"

"Of course and I wouldn't be 'putting up with you'."

He turned to her, using his other hand to cup her other cheek. "Say it then."

"…say what?"

"Say you are willing to be mine."

She smiled, encircling her arms around his neck. "I am willing to be yours."

"Wonderful." He leaned in for a kiss but stopped short, swallowing. "I…I have to confess something."

"Mm?" she asked in a bit of a daze.

"I…I haven't been in a relationship before."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"I…I ended up here before I could."

She winced. "I'm sorry."

"Please, don't be."

"Then I'll gladly take your first kiss." She pulled him down and their lips connected, William's eyes slipping closed as hers did, enjoying the first actual loving contact he hadn't felt since his step-mother. "William." She whispered. "Well?"

He stroked a hand over her cheek. "I quite enjoyed it but I think I'll need another to be sure."

"Mm, gladly." She smiled, pulling him back into another kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter Eleven**_

 _Her body was limp in his arms as he finally came to terms with who he held was no longer breathing. He had forced himself to believe she was just in a deep sleep as he told her a story, that her coughing that had stopped which had plagued her for months now was a sign she was getting better but eventually his mind slipped from denial as tears slipped from his eyes to fall on her porcelain cheeks. The only being he had lived for had been taken from him. His precious little girl would no longer see the light of day._

* * *

It was dreams like that when Eric wished he didn't need sleep as he brushed the tears from his cheeks. Whenever he'd allow himself a moment to rest his, his mind would always pull him back to that day. No, he hadn't lived a perfect lifestyle, just barely able to scrape up enough food for them both but she made it worth living and now, like her, he was losing someone else so close to him by another sickens. He turned his head to admire Alan's peaceful face as he slept, the brunette too worn out to make it to his office so Eric allowed him refuge with him. "Alan." He said, reaching out to brush a strand of brown hair from Alan's eyes. "Hey. Ye gotta wake up now." Alan's response was a protesting grunt as he rolled over, curling in on himself and tugging the blankets tighter around him. "Al, c'mon. We 'ave tae get up now."

After a moment of silence, Alan finally gave a sign of waking as his head tilted up and glanced over his shoulder before his body followed to face Eric again. "What time is it?"

Eric reached over Alan to the nightstand and clicked open the brunette's pocket watch. "Seven." He replied, setting the watch down to collapse back to the bed.

"Mm, I suppose we must." Though he still made no effort to remove himself from the warm blankets. "It's cold."

Eric nodded, glancing out the window. "Rainin'."

"Figures." He shivered. "…Eric?"

"Yeah?"

"What happens to you now? I'm sure the Council will send word to the realm about what we did and…and I know a few who won't hesitate to rat you out."

Eric took Alan's hand, entwining their fingers. "I dunno Al but I'll try tae lay low an' keep within yer office 'r mine."

"I much preferred if you stayed with me." Alan said. "At least then I'd know you're not getting yourself into trouble."

Chuckling, Eric squeezed Alan's hand. "Dun worry 'bout me Al."

"That'll be impossible to do."

Eric tried to smile but it simply ended up as a frown then a sigh as he let Alan's hand go to turn to his back. "Y'know, maybe it'd be best fer me tae turn meself in."

"What?! Wh-Why would you do that?" Alan asked with wide, worried eyes.

"Might keep the Council off yer ass in tryin' tae find the 'demonic reaper' an' maybe it'd show 'm innocent if the demons do open the Record."

Alan swallowed, taking hold of Eric's arm. "Maybe but let's talk to Mr. Spears and Miss Costa before we do anything, alright? I'm sure they'll know best."

"Aye, alright." This time he was able to smile at Alan. "An 'm sorry fer jumpin' after the Record."

"I know why you did it though I wish you would think."

"I know, I know. 'm an idiot but is this idiot forgiven?"

"Yes, he is." He returned Eric's smile then sat up, grabbing his suit jacket he had draped over the foot of the bed. "Well, I suppose we should get up." He did up the one button on the center of the jacket then reached for his bolo tie beside his pocket watch. "I hope we're able to get the Record before the demons do open it."

"Aye, sae do I."

Just as Eric slipped on his tie and Alan made the bed for him, the door was swung open and the other three entered, Thea going straight to Alan and hugged him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He rubbed her back.

"Where'd she take ya?" Ronald asked.

"…a…well, my grave." He replied as Thea released him. "But it did…help, I suppose."

"Your grave?"

Grell sighed, perching himself on Eric's bed. "Yes, the Reaper Cemetery. A terrible place that makes our daily lives look like heaven. A shame you'll end up their darling."

"Not if I can help it." Eric said, slinging his arm around Alan's shoulders. "'m gonna make sure 'e stays with us fer good."

"I hope you're able to do it." Thea said.

"So am I but, what happened with the Record?" Ronald asked. "We weren't given any update after Miss Costa took you away Al."

"To say the least, it's out of our hands, quite literally."

"Aye. Fuckin' demons 'ave it." Eric scowled. "Tha' Sebastian demon tricked Spears an' now we lost it."

"Wonderful." Thea shook her head. "Well, where's Mr. Spears? I'm sure he'll have an idea."

"We left him and Miss Costa in his bedroom."

"What?!" Grell flung himself from the bed. "Alone? I'm putting a stop to this." But Eric grabbed his arms before he could create a whirlwind of red. "Let me go!"

"Calm down Red. 's best tae jus' wait, righ'? We dun want any more trouble."

"But that's my Will."

"Technically he never was." Thea said. "He never showed signs of being interested."

After throwing Eric off him, Grell turned to pouting like a child. "He's still mine."

Eric shrugged then turned to Alan. "Well? We gotta go see 'em anyway."

"I'm not sure I like you leaving the office." Alan reminded.

"Er, righ'. Ah, guess I'll jus' stay 'ere?"

"I'll run and grab them." Thea offered.

"Tha'd be best."

So Thea left to William's office, pleased to see the two of them awake and sitting at his desk when she entered the room, William dressed in a fresh suit also reminding her to return his gloves which she did, sliding them from her pocket and setting them on his desk. "Sir." She said. "Eric and Alan are awake and we're all in Eric's office waiting any decisions you two have made."

William nodded, pushing himself up as he slid on his gloves. "The first thing I want to do is issue you your own scythe." He nodded to Eliza. "Please inform the others that I want them to play along with any seemingly harsh punishments I give them in case Macoy decides to pop in."

"Alright."

"Now come along Thea."

Falling instep beside him, they made the trek down to the Death Scythe department. "Sir?" she asked as she noticed how oddly straight he kept his hand. "Does it hurt still?"

"Not as much as it did." He replied, lifting his hand to slowly curl and uncurl it. "And how have you been?"

"Fine…ish. If I admit it, I'm scared sir." She gripped her arms, bowing her head. "I can't imagine the hell that will happen when the Record's open."

Ignoring the odd feeling that happened last time William touched her, he spared her a kind gesture, stopping to wrap his arms around her, feeling oddly more compassionate thanks to the night before. "I will do everything in my power to make sure all my reapers are protected." He promised. "Considering the failures I've had up until now, I know that isn't much but my word is stronger than my will at the moment."

Though the embrace was a surprise, she didn't mind as William made her feel oddly at home as she wrapped his arms around his back. "I know you will as long as it doesn't mean getting yourself killed."

"I'm afraid that may be the only option." He stepped back. "Now, a scythe."

"Right." unfortunately they were stopped by the reaper William was hoping to avoid. Mr. Macoy made his entrance into the realm with two Council Reapers at his side, all reapers around instantly stopping to give their respects to the eldest Reaper. "Damn it." William uttered. "I must take care of him but tell the department I'm issuing them all scythes. If they have any concerns, tell them to contact me once Macoy leaves."

"Yes sir."

With that in Thea's hands, he made his way to greet Macoy with a polite bow. "Sir."

"Mm, Mr. Spears. I wish I could be visiting under better circumstances, however I'm sure you've heard of what has happened."

"I have." He feigned disgust. "I had no idea my reapers would do such a thing. They not once hinted even knowing of it."

"Troublesome." He waved his hand and William followed him as they began to make their way up to the third level. "Have you given them appropriate punishments?"

"That I have sir. Overtime for the rest of their days and I've revoked all their scythes to the simple ones we had given Grell after he killed those not on the 'to die' list."

"Mm. Even that is too generous but I suppose it can't be helped with our understaffed problem."

"Now, may I ask of Slingby's punishment? I have heard he had intentions of opening the Record but I know for a fact, he wouldn't in fear of harming Humphries."

"That does not matter." Macoy stated. "He still showed signs of releasing the threat thus we will not take chances. When he is found, we will be putting him to trial and knocking him off as a threat."

William had to bit his tongue to keep his words at bay. "Understood sir."

"Excellent. Now, I have to speak with you about Costa."

"And what of her?"

"She's the one that betrayed us. She is the only one other than you that knows of the Record and the only logical one to create their plan to steal it. Without her, they couldn't get into our realm or know where it was located."

William swore he nearly cut his tongue in half. "Sir, I don't think she'd do such a thing."

"Then tell me what you're thinking."

"Well, I've noticed a delay when making a portal to the Council's realm. Perhaps during that delay, they were able to sneak in."

"And how would they know where the Record is located?"

"They could have searched about. I know my reapers and a few them are rather sly after all, two of them, and I know more, have come for a life of pickpocketing and thievery." When they reached William's office, Macoy instantly when behind his desk to pull open all his drawers. "Sir?"

"You are not clean of this either Spears. You are the manager of the realm. You might be hiding something."

William nodded and stood there, hands behind his back as he watched Macoy search through his drawers and when he was satisfied, he clapped his hands together. "You seem clean for now so I want you to write a report on all six reapers involved leading up to the events of yesterday as well as whom you believe is the demonic reaper who stole the Record."

"Yes sir." He bowed again.

"Excellent."

William held his breath until his office door clicked closed before he nearly dropped to his knees in both relief and disbelief. "William?"

He was thankful for her voice as he turned around. "Eliza."

She closed the door after her then approached with a hug. "Well? What did he want?" he explained as his arms slid around her waist. "A report on us?"

"Yes meaning I'll need to lie again." He rested his cheek atop her head. "I'm beginning to think it'd be easier for me to simply say I did it all and be put on trial then go through all of this."

"No." she said firmly. "This is the hard way, yes, but when it's all over, you'll be pleased you didn't do so."

"I hope you're right Miss."

"I know I am." She pulled back and leaned up on her toes to kiss him. "Please do keep your chin up."

"I shall try." He offered her a very small smile. "And what did the others have to say?"

"Other than Eric having to pin Grell to the floor as he tried to attack me for stealing 'his man'? Nothing much. Alan's worried for Eric and I told them to play along with their punishments and told Eric to keep out of sight of all reapers, even telling them it'd be best for him to leave the realm but Alan didn't like that idea much and I know why."

"Yes, Slingby would go stupidly looking for the Record on his own." He rubbed a hand over her back. "And Sutcliffe tired attacking you, did he?"

"Tried."

"Mm. I'm not surprised honestly."

"Neither am I." she moved from him to go behind his desk and close all the drawers that had been opened. "Macoy?"

"Yes. He was looking for the Record I assume."

"Ah."

She moved back to him, kissing his cheek and feeling how tense he was under her hands she placed on his shoulders. "William, please. Clam down."

"It's not easy to do."

"I know, I know, but do try. Not only will you hurt yourself, your headache from yesterday will come back."

"I'm no strange to those or migraines."

"Then loosen up." She rubbed her hands into his shoulders.

Though that did help somewhat, William found it impossible to relax completely. He'd only relax when the Record was back in their hands and safely tucked away back in the Council's realm. But from what happened next, he was sure it wouldn't be happening for some time.

As Eliza tried to soothe him, his door was suddenly swung open by an out of breath reaper who's mouth open and closed multiple times, trying to tell them something until it came out in a rush forcing Eliza and William to freeze where they stood. "Major demonic in central London!"

They shoved the reaper out of the way and went straight to Eric's office, flinging open the door to jolt all reapers inside. "We have to go, now." William demanded.

"Where?" Grell asked, glaring at Eliza.

"The Record has possibly been opened."

"…fuck." Ronald said. "What'd do we do?"

"Gather our scythe's and go."

Ronald swallowed. "Ah, sir?"

"What?"

"I don't have my scythe." He admitted.

"You don't? What have you done?"

Sighing, Ronald explained his situation, knowing William was angry with him without even locking eyes with him. "Yeah. Destroyed. Eric even saw it."

"Aye Spears. Was fucked."

"Knox." He breathed out. "I can't fault you. You mostly likely ran across a Demon Scout. Those creatures can destroy scythes when they want too."

"So…what'd do I use?"

"Your scythe." Thea said, entering with Ronald's scythe behind her.

"There she is." He took his lawnmower shaped scythe, easily swinging it over his shoulder. "Thanks love." He kissed her cheek.

"Mm hm." She smiled then turned to William. "I've issued scythes but they'll need some time."

"Damn." He moved to Eric's desk, pulling up the bottom drawer and retrieving a training scythe. "You'll need this in the meantime."

"What? Where are we going?" she asked, catching the scythe William threw at her.

"The Record's most likely been opened. Now we must go!"

They ported to the center of London, standing on the rooftops but what they saw wasn't what they were expecting at all. There were strong winds that whipped around them, in the center of the stone road, the Record lay open, its golden black pages showing off black ink leaking from the pages that rose up to create a swirling black portal hovering a few inches over the center of the book. From the portal, black Cinematic Records were lashing out, taking any mortal they could grab and tearing them in half to steal away their souls, pulling them back through the portal, each soul making the red glow around the portal stronger. The pouring rain didn't help the situation. "Sir…" Ronald swallowed, taking Thea's hand. "What's that?"

A voice that made his contract mark burn again answered for him. "The Creature." Sebastian said, standing beside William, his red eyes watching each mortal fall. "The black Cinematics are part of the Creature searching for the three artifacts it needs to become whole again."

"Why's it takin' memories?"

"The souls strengthen it." William answered. "The more souls it devours the easier it becomes for it to locate the three artifacts and the harder it will be to close the book."

"Wha' happens if ye leave it open?" Eric asked, arm out instinctually before Alan.

"A…a simpler version of the Creature will exit allowing him free roam." He glanced at Sebastian. "And you are here why?"

"I could sense its power." He flicked his wrists, catching his silver butter knives and forks between his fingers. "I'm also willingly assisting you in closing the Record."

"It's the least you could do." William said, adjusting his glasses. "But the thought is appreciated." He swung his scythe to the side. "Now let us fight."

As Eric meant to follow, Alan tugged the back of his jacket, forcing him to halt. "Al?" he asked facing Alan, blinking at the tears brimming in his eyes. "Alan? Wha's wrong?"

"Don't."

"Don't?"

"Yes. Don't Eric. Don't fight."

"Why?"

"Those Records, they're the thorns like the ones in the Council's realm. They're going to take you and kill you."

"Why me?"

"Everyone. They'll latch onto you and feed from your saddest memory before killing you."

"An' ye dinnae stop the others?"

"I…" he wiped his eyes. "I was more concerned with you. You attacked William because of the Record and I'm worried it'll sink its hooks into you again."

"Dun worry Al." he assured then leapt from the roof, bringing his scythe down to cut a Cinematic.

Alan shook his head but knew they needed all the help they could get so ignoring his illness that would surely rear its ugly head, he followed after Eric, not surprised when these Cinematics acted like the ones before as they came for him, trying to wrap around him to force him to feel their pain but he fought like the reaper he was, hacking away the Cinematics but also keeping an eye on Eric, satisfied when he was pulling his weight but that wouldn't last long.

As the battle continued, everyone began to tire, the demon included. Eric was surprised even at himself how weak his arms felt and the lapse of his failing strength, the Cinematics caught him, wrapping around his arms and legs, holding him still. He struggled, trying to use his scythe but the Cinematics were out of his reach and he watched as a Cinematics came to him, at first, it just stared at him then propelled forward, entering his mind and forcing him into his own past where he saw the ill young girl that clung to him for warmth, her weak voice rough from all her coughing as she breathed her last word before her sickness took her, _"Papa…"_ Just that alone brought back tears. He could still feel her limp in his arms as he sobbed, the wealthy bastards passing him and his daughter without even a glance or remorse for him, the mortals who even had the gull to kick away his daughter when she would beg for coin because they didn't want to be seen around poor filth. "Keita." He breathed, an anger bubbling in his chest before he collapsed to the ground when the Cinematics were sliced.

"Eric."

He hardly registered Alan's voice or the feeling of being pulled from battle until he saw Alan's green eyes staring down at him, dirt smears covering a small portion of his cheek, completely soaked from the rain which washed away the blood from his cuts. "A-Alan…?"

"Eric, are you alright?" he asked, checking the blonde over for any serious damage. He didn't need Eric contracting his illness.

"Alan."

To Alan's surprise, he was yanked into a tight embrace, Eric holding him tight on his lap. "Eric?"

"I'm gonna save ye. I promise. 'm not gonna let ye die on me, not again."

"…again? Eric, I never knew you alive."

"It's alright, it's alright. Papa's gonna make everythin' better."

"Eric." He pushed from the blonde, smacking him gently on his cheeks. "Eric, please, you're not my father."

Eric took a moment before his little girl faded away and he stared into Alan's emeralds. "…I…fuck." He sighed. "'m sorry Alan."

"I told you they'd kill you." Alan tapped his temple. "They withered down your mind to try and kill you like they did to me."

"Yer righ'." He closed his eyes; glad the rain hid his tears. "Jus'…" he set Alan aside, trying to push himself up but he wobbled and fell back to his knees.

"Don't." Alan said. "You're still weak. You can't fight anymore."

"But-"

"Eric, listen to me. I know what this feels like."

Eric obeyed, barely having enough energy to watch the others fail. Grell was thrown against the wall, a Cinematic trying to do to him what they had done to Eric but Thea cut it away, making sure the red head was safe before trying to help more when Ronald was slammed to the ground, again, his head being slammed to the stone so Thea opted out of the battle to help her lover, dragging him beside Grell where she tended to both and Eric wasn't the only one hating seeing his fellows fall.

William scowled, skidding along the road as he blocked a forceful Cinematic, Eliza and Sebastian joining him on either side. "Hell." He said.

"Bloody hell." Eliza agreed, wincing at the cut in her shoulder. "We're running out of options William."

"I know, I know but there's not much we can do."

"As much as I hate to say it, I must agree with you William. We must close the Record."

So they tried again, leaping into battle with little strength but they pushed forward, William getting so close to the book that he swore he could touch it when there was a burning pain around his leg. Glancing down, he slipped away the Cinematic before his arms were suddenly grabbed and they burned nearly forcing him to cry out and just like Eric, a Cinematic came up to him and entered his mind, providing him view into his death, the windowsill he stood on, the wind he felt in his hair and clothes, how far away the ground looked, how he closed his eyes and simply let himself fall, "William!"

William gasped when he was brought back to reality by the demon of all beings. Sebastian had brought him away, Eliza now kneeling opposite Sebastian. "Love, are you alright?" she asked, touching his cheek.

"…I…yes." He replied, wincing as he sat up. "We need to close it."

"Are you sure you can fight?"

"No but we haven't got any other choices." He forced himself to stand, picking up his scythe. Our best option is to just rush it all at once."

"If you're sure." Sebastian said. "Then together we shall go."

"Alright William."

A silent counting began before all three rushed forward, dodging instead of fighting and though Eliza was knocked away, William found Alan had helped her back to where he had Eric safely sat so he kept his worry on what would happen if the Record remained open any longer. He looked over at Sebastian, caught his eye for a second to give a nod and with their last bought of strength pushed forward all the way until they slid to the Record, hands overlapping as they touched it.

When William glanced up for a brief second, he could see the Cinematics dive towards him but in another surprise, Sebastian guarded him with his silverware though he could see the demons arms shake with the force the Cinematics were pushing on him. Knowing he had one chance, he gripped the edge of the cover and used all he could muster to try and close it but the stone like weight it had to it made it so much harder. "Hurry." Sebastian said with a waver to his voice.

"What do you think I'm doing?" he snapped, face nearly red with the effort he was putting in to close it but it ended up being too late. William breathed out and suddenly a black shadowed mass in the shape of a man stood there. The shadow lashed out, snatching William around his throat and throwing him away from the Record, making sure he landed harshly on his back to make it bruised and soon Sebastian was lying beside him. "Shit." William cursed, trying to get up but the shadow cast out Cinematics from his hand, the Cinematics wrapping around their torsos, lifting them into the air. When they struggled, the Cinematics squeezed and squeezed until black spots danced before their eyes. William was only able to see the shadow gain more of a human form before he passed out as he was squeezed to death again.

* * *

His vision was blurry as he expected when he couldn't feel his glasses on his nose but even then, he could tell he was in the infirmary with everything white. He shifted, wincing as his back stung and the more conscious he grew, they more sore he felt in every part of his body. "...hello?" he asked, hating the sound of his scratchy voice.

"William." He felt a cool hand cup his cheek, brushing a thumb over the skin. "Thank scythe you're alright. You've been out for so long."

"Eliza?" he guessed then he was given the gift of vision as Eliza came into focus when his glasses were back on his nose. "Eliza, what happened?"

"How do you feel?"

"Sore now what happened?"

"Why don't you have some water for your throat?"

"Eliza, please! Tell me what happened." He tried to demand though water did sound nice.

She hesitated a moment before she sat on the edge of the bed, taking his hand into hers. "Well, the good news is the Record is no longer in demonic hands anymore."

"We have it?"

"No."

William cocked an eyebrow. "Then where is it?"

"Heaven."

William flicked his disbelieving eyes to the foot of his bed where the others stood, a familiar white bandage around Ronald's head. "Heaven?" he repeated.

"Aye. Angels came tae 'elp." Eric said.

"Since the Record was out in the open, Demon Lords and Night Angels came to retrieve it. The shadow that took you and Sebastian out was overpowered by both but the Night Angels were the ones to take it." Alan finished.

With a groan William let his head flop back to the pillow. "Wonderful. An even harder challenge to get it then. We see demons constantly but angels…"

Eliza leaned down to kiss his cheek. "We'll get it back."

Grell shoved his nose in the air at the action. "Well, none of us have been terribly good so our chances of getting up there are very low."

"Sadly, Red's righ'." Eric said.

"I'm sure we'll think of something." Thea said then asked Ronald what she'd been asking since he woke up. "How's your head?"

"Heh, fine love." He assured with a kiss. "Just a bit throbby still."

"Least ye dun 'ave tae worry 'bout damagin' anythin' up there." Eric smirked.

"Get stuffed." Ronald retorted, sticking out his tongue.

Alan left Eric's side and stood on the other side of the bed. "Are you sure you're feeling well sir?"

"I shall be fine Humphries." He assured. "What of Michealis?"

"Grell treated him in London before he was forced to return to his master." Eliza answered.

"Mm." he eyed all of them, nothing the bruising, the cuts on their flesh and the tears in all their suits. "What of everyone else? Are you all healing?"

"Yep." Ronald said.

"Pretty much jus' bruised all tae hell." Eric nodded, agreeing with Ronald.

"Excellent." He turned his attention to Thea. "And how did you hold you with the training scythe."

"Fine." She replied, patting it where she hooked it in the scythe's holder on her waist. "But, um, sir? Where do you think that portal lead to?"

"The Creature's…realm, I suppose. I don't know what it looks like but I can't imagine it'd be pleasant."

"I see." She took Ronald's hand. "Now, why don't we all let Mr. Spears get some rest? I'm sure we all could do with it."

"Thea's right." But he did take Eliza's wrist when she moved to stand. "You may stay with me if you wish."

She smiled down at him. "Alright."

Grell barged out of the room as the others followed; all saying varies of goodnight before Alan followed Eric to his office. "Eric?"

"Aye?" he asked, slipping his tie over his head.

"Did you have a child alive?"

Eric paused in unbuttoning his shirt, a lump growing in his throat. "Y-Yeah. Yeah, I did."

Alan placed his hand on Eric's shoulder, bringing him to sit on the couch with him. "Do you want to talk about him or her?"

"…her." He sighed, closing his eyes. "I…I dunno Al. I 'aven't talked about 'er tae anyone."

"Why?"

"I miss he so fuckin' much an' 'm gonna start gettin' emotion an' ye dun wanna see this old man start bawlin', righ'?"

"Eric," Alan held his hand, "I've seen you sob and cry over me. What difference is it when you do it about your own flesh and blood?"

"She…she wasn't…" his shoulders slouched. "She wasn't mine."

"Adopted?"

"Kinda." He licked his lips, swallowing then took up Alan's hands, holding them close. "If I talk about 'er, promise me ye won't…ye won't think me as a weaklin'?"

"Why would I?"

"Ye dun see Spears sobbin' o'er missed family."

"Because that's William." He smiled softly. "In fact, he's weaker than you for not showing emotion. Sometimes, it takes true strength to open up and bare yourself to the world." His smile grew just slightly. "Now go on. Gush about your beautiful little girl."

Eric nodded, took a deep breath then began. "She was only a month old when I took 'er in. Cute little thin' with reddish brown 'air and baby blue eyes. Was left at the orphanage steps but I 'eard the director talkin' 'bout how they dinnae 'ave anymore room fer another little one sae I took 'er. Wasnnae a smart choice since I was livin' on the street by now but she gave me a new reason tae try tae fer coin. I did all I could an' when no one would look at the ruffian I was sae I learned tae pickpocket an' picklock."

"You're intention was in the right place. What did you name her?"

"Keita. Was me mothers name an' me ma was a pretty lass sae I thought the name would suit 'er. Anyway, she grew up tae be the sweetest thin'. She'd cling tae me when I taught 'er tae walk an' she really only used tae say 'papa' when she could speak but the rich bastards tha' would pass the beggars were righ' bastards tae 'er. I remember fightin' one because the asshole pushed 'er o'er. He knocked my four year old princess tae the ground sae I beat his fuckin' face in then took Keita tae run sae the Yard dinnae find me."

"You truly were always a hot head, weren't you?"

"Heh, aye, suppose I was. Especially when someone I care about 's involved." The smirk he grew fell away when he remembered the last part of his story. "She was five when she…yeah. A sickness came through the town an' pretty much everyone got it an', at first, I thought we were lucky tae be healthy but then came 'er cough. Was awful tae see 'er shake like tha', 'ow she could barely keep on 'er feet, 'ow 'er body began tae break down." He took deep, shaking breath as he fought back his tears. "I dinnae 'ave much on me but since we dinnae 'ave much warmth, I used me shirt tae try an' keep 'er warm with the blankets I could scrounge up. I 'ardly left 'er fer long, jus' enough tae find food an' drink otherwise I was by 'er side, holding her close an' soothin' 'er through her coughin'." He wiped away the tears that stubbornly fell with the back of his hand. "She wanted me tae tell 'er a story 'fore she went tae sleep sae I told 'er o' 'er favorite one tha' I made up. Thinkin' back on it now, was a shitty story 'bout a beggar girl savin' the prince an' becoming a gorgeous queen with all the sweets she could imagine."

"I'm assuming sweets were a very rare treat?"

"Very rare." He pulled Alan close, treading his fingers through Alan's silky, still damp, brown hair. "Sae I picked 'er up still wrapped in 'er cocoon of makeshift blankets an' told 'er the story. I could see 'er eyes closin' an' before they finally did, she said, 'Papa makes me feel safe. I love you papa.' I dinnae say it back righ' away because I thought I could tell 'er I loved 'er too when she'd wake up but…but the longer I jus' stared at 'er limp body…" he brought Alan closer, "the more I realized she wouldn't be wakin' up. I was in denial at first, just thinkin' she was in a deep sleep but…I couldn't feel 'er breathin' an' finally…finally I gave I allowed myself tae accept the fact she…she 'ad died in me arms." The sobs he was worried about had started, yanking Alan even closer if possible, hiding his face in Alan's neck. "I miss 'er sae much Alan an' now yer dyin' from a sickness too…it's jus'…why do ye 'ave tae go too? Why do the two most important people in me life 'ave tae leave me?"

Alan swallowed, his own tears falling as he hugged Eric in return, swaying gently with him. "I-I'm not leaving yet."

"Ye will."

"You promised to save me, remember?"

"An' if I cannae yer…yer gonna be buried righ' beside 'er sae maybe ye can look after 'er in the beyond."

"But the-"

"Ye aren't gonna go tae the purgatory. Yer too good fer tha' place. Yer soul is gonna wander up an' yer gonna meet my daughter an' yer gonna protect 'er like 'er father tried tae do. Can ye promise me tha'?"

"I promise Eric."

"Thank ye."

And they stayed huddled together with the moonlight shinning in through the window, illuminating the two of them in the dark office.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter Twelve**_

 _My baby was a boy. Though my husband constantly spoke to my stomach as if it were a girl, I knew, in my heart, it was a boy. I would have told my husband otherwise but I didn't want to ruin his fantasy of having a daughter though his reason for wanting a daughter was quite selfish and made me pound I was having a boy. He wanted a daughter for her to marry into a rich family and for us to collect the dowry. "What would you name her?" I asked as we sat in the sitting room, my hands resting over my stomach._

 _"Lily." He said without a doubt._

 _"Why Lily?"_

 _"We'd name her after your love of flowers."_

 _I smiled at that. Though he was brutish, he also had that kind heart to me and I hope to his son when he is in my arms. "And what would you name her?"_

 _"Willow." I replied though knowing it was a boy, I'd name him William. I also liked the name, knowing it'd fit my son who'd grow up to be quite smart and handsome. The time was almost here and I was eager to hold my son in my arms for the first time. My precious William._

* * *

William's eyes were closed as he closed the lid of the Record he kept his mother's Cinematic in. After all that had happened, William needed the sound of reason and soothing. He tried to skip over the parts with his father but he was quite persistent to be in his mother's life, which was a good thing, but he only was doing so because he believed he was going to father a daughter. "William?"

He blinked as he looked up from the edge of the bed where he sat, Thea standing in his doorway. "Windfalls." He nodded to her. "May I help you?"

"Miss Costa suggested you see the destruction that the Record left behind."

William slid open his nightstand drawer to put away the Cinematic before he followed Thea, porting to London where they stood on the same roof where they had before. There half's of mortals every staining the streets in red, the Cinematics seeming to have cut through the buildings to reach mortals inside causing the rubble. "Amazing." He sighed. "It's amazing how small this is compared to if the Creature is ever released."

"That…shadow was it, right?"

"Part of it."

Thea glanced up at him then side stepped into his space, hugging him from the side. There was just something oddly comforting about William's hugs. "How do we get up into Heaven?"

William put his arm around her, eyes finding Undertaker below as he gather the halves of mortals onto his cart. "Eliza can make a onetime portal up there but she'll need Macoy's permission to do so." He rubbed a hand over her arm. "Even so, we'll need two to go up."

"Who?"

"I suggest you and Alan."

Thea's head snapped up to meet his eyes. "Us? Why us?"

"Out of all of us, you and Humphries are the…purest."

"But…wouldn't tougher reapers be better? I mean, not that Alan isn't tough, but-"

"It'll be you two." William interrupted. "Believe me when I say, the purer you are the nicer the angel's will be." He squeezed her gently. "Besides, I'd trust you and Humphries more then I'd trust Grell or Slingby and Eliza and I are needed here."

"What about Ronald?"

"Knox, mm, it's hard to say whether he'd be accepted up there or not. He has had a past of multiple partners and heavy drinking, especially with Slingby."

Thea wilted a tad at that. "…do you trust Ronald?"

"I hardly trust anyone but I suppose I do have some faith in Knox."

"What about me?"

"I suppose you and Eliza fall under the small list of people I trust."

"Who else?"

William needed a moment to think, not surprised when hardly anyone came to mind. "If I'm honest, just you two and perhaps Alan."

"Why perhaps?"

"He's not done anything incredibly distrusting but at the same time, nothing that makes him-"

"If I may say, sir, he's one of your best reapers. He never hands in his paperwork late, his scythe is always in the best shape and even sick, he does his work to the highest of quality. If anything, he's the most trusting reaper we have."

William shifted a bit, pushing up his glasses. "Yes, I suppose so."

Thea stepped back from her. "Anyway sir, it's late. I should probably turn in for the night if Alan and I have a trip tomorrow."

"Yes, that'd be best."

He kept his eyes on the street below rather than watch her leave as he felt he had lost someone who he was beginning to grow fond of. "Are you alright?"

William felt Eliza's hand on his shoulder. "I suppose."

"Did something happen between you two?"

"By mentioning I don't quite trust Humphries, Thea gave me a few good examples on why I should thus now I believe she's cross with me." He rubbed at his temple. "And people wonder why I prefer my office to socializing."

"I'm sure it's nothing but I must say, you have opened up a bit more to her."

"There's something odd about her." He admitted. "I cannot quite explain it but I feel as if I've met her before."

"Alive?"

"No. I do not remember ever meeting her dead or alive."

Eliza moved her hand to his back, rubbing over it in soothing circles, instantly removing it when he winced. "I'm sorry! Is it still bruised?"

"A tad." He shifted his shoulders.

"I'm sorry." She apologized again then took his hand. "Show it to me and maybe I can find some cream."

"It's fine."

"William."

Her voice went from friendly to stern and William remembered she was both older and in a higher position then him. "Yes Miss." They ported back to the Library and William removed his shirt as she requested, laying on his stomach in his room. "How does it look?" he asked.

Eliza bit her bottom lip. "Ah, large." She ran her fingers gently over the black-blue skin. "Oh William."

"You make it sound bloody awful."

"It is." She frowned. She set both hands on his shoulders and rubbed. "I'll see if they have some cream for this, so stay put."

"Yes Miss."

As she tended to William, Thea had sidetracked from her office bedroom to Ronald's, knocking softly on the door. Soon enough, the door opened and she was greeted by a bed headed half asleep blonde. "Oh, mornin'."

"Not yet." She smiled. "Were you sleeping?"

"Kinda, not really." He stepped aside to let her in as he rubbed an eye. "What are ya doin' here?"

"I just…I just wanted to talk."

"Shit, that's never good."

"No, it's nothing bad."

"Well, come." She followed him to the bedroom where he flopped onto the bed, holding his arms open to her. "Come, lay with the Knoxie."

She laid beside him but not exactly in his arms. "Answer me something."

"Sure." He pat her cheek. "Whatcha need?"

She laughed, taking his head. "Dork."

"Cutie."

She instantly flushed. "You must be tired."

"Kinda but what ya wanna ask me?"

"Well, um, do you…do you l-love me?"

Ronald blinked then smiled, slipping his arms around her to pull her into him. "Yeah, I do." He kissed her cheek. "I don't say that t' just anyone."

Thea smiled, being bold to be the one to initiate the kiss. "I…I love you too." She blushed lightly.

"Good. I think we're gonna go far, if, y'know, don't get bored of me first."

"Never." She laughed.

Ronald laughed with her before it turned into a large yawn that he instantly covered by smacking his hand over his mouth. "Ah, shit. Sorry."

"It's alright. I did wake you."

"Then, can ya sleep with me?"

"Sure."

Ronald smiled and cuddled her close to him and once his head hit the pillow, he was out like a light. She smiled up at him then closed her eyes to join him in sleep.

* * *

Eric hated doing this behind Alan's back but he knew the response he'd get if he told Alan what he was going to do. After they're emotional breakdown, Alan had passed out and Eric had put him to bed before he crept out of the realm to find the closest church. He knew if he was going to find an angel, it was there and when he did find a church, he swallowed and pushed open the large oak wood door where he was greeted by the lengthy aisle lined by pews and at the end was the podium and above that was surrounded by stained glass religious windows and a statue of a woman with her hands folded. "Ne'er though I'd be 'ere but I bet ye dun like me 'ere." He spoke to the statue. "I know if I wasnnae dead already, ye'd be sendin' me tae hell fer the sins I committed. Killin', theft an' there are gonna be others." He crossed his arms. "But 'm not sorry fer any o' 'em."

"You'd make an excellent demon."

Eric turned around, eyeing the demon that had come into the church. Oddly enough, it was the demon that should have been killed when it opened the Record. "Yer alive? Huh. Thought ye'd be killed. Wha' was yer name again? Tiurus?"

"Actually, no." the Scout had its four arms folded behind its back. "Tiurus is dead and I decided to occupy his body. To give myself a much needed upgrade."

"Then wha's yer name?"

"You care?"

"Not really. Jus' wanna know sae I know who 'm killin'."

"Very well. Vurin."

"Huh. Righ'." He summoned his scythe. "Ye ready fer me tae kill ye?"

"Now, now. You do remember how difficult we Scouts are to kill, do you not?"

Eric actually thought for a moment, now realizing the demon wasn't burning on the holy grounds. "Ye aren't burnin'."

"Because us Scouts are immune to these petty things." He stepped closer to Eric. "Unfortunately, we are immune from entering Heaven."

Eric stepped back, scythe held at the ready. "Aw, too bad."

"Reaper, I'm offering you a deal."

"Fuck off. I've seen ye demons trick one o' us already."

"I would never trick you." Vurin said as he stepped closer still.

"Yeah? Doubt tha'. 'sides. Wha' could ye offer me?"

"The return of immortal life."

"'m already immortal."

Vurin shook his head, holding up the top two sets of hands and amazed Eric by showing Alan's sleeping form. "I was speaking of Alan Humphries. The famous dying immortal."

"He's no' part o' any deal." He sneered, though his eyes never left the image.

The smirk the demon gave unsettled Eric and Alan disappeared from the image only to be replaced by a familiar grey forest before the image engulfed Eric and he was suddenly in the Eternal Purgatory. His scythe was gone from his hands and he was dressed in a mourning suit. "The fuck."

"Eric!"

He stepped back when Grell bolted into him, hugging him tight. "Red?"

"Eric, oh he's gone!" the red head sobbed into his chest. "It's not fair!"

Eric knew exactly who he was talking about, brows knitting in confusion. "'ow? I jus' left 'im an' 'e was fine."

"You passed out at the church." William had appeared to pull Grell from Eric to allow the red head to sob into him. "He had a nightmare about you being…slaughtered and that caused his attack. It was…difficult to see him cry out for you but you never came."

Eric's hands snapped out to grab William's collar. "An' ye did nothin'?!"

"We couldn't. He wouldn't let us touch him. He cried for you and you didn't come to him." He stepped aside, showing Eric the rest gathered around an oak wood, white cotton lined coffin.

Swallowing became difficult as he ran towards the coffin, instantly dropping to his knees when he saw Alan lying still inside. His hands were followed over his chest and his glasses were gone, thorn markings sprouting from the corner of his eyes and lips. "No…" he gripped Alan's hands. "No, A-Alan. Alan, please. Ye…Ye aren't dead. Ye can't be!"

"Here Eric. You can have the honor of placing his glasses on his memorial in the Library."

Eric looked up, hands shaking as he accepted the glasses Eliza gave to him. "No…no there isn't a memorial." He placed Alan's glasses back on his nose. "He's no' dead." He took Alan's shoulders, beginning to shake him. "He's no' dead!" then suddenly he fell to his hands as the coffin disappeared and now he was knelt in front of the gravestone, his heart snapping when beside Alan's was his daughters. "K-Keita, Alan." He swallowed, crawling up both headstones, hugging them. "No. No, you can't be dead too." He rested his head on the top of Alan's headstone. "Please dun leave me. Please dun leave me alone."

"He won't need too. There is a way to keep him from leaving like Keita did."

Eric didn't have the energy to lift himself up to face the voice. "Wha' the fuck do ye want from me?"

"Shouldn't you know that?"

"I ain't given ye the Record. The Council ass said if 'e got the Record back, 'e'd save Alan."

"And you believe him?" Vurin stepped into Eric's view, standing behind the tombstones. "They could have helped Alan whenever they wanted and they never had." He waved his hand over the top of the headstones and in front of Eric the bones of Alan and Keita stood before him, leant against Vurin. "But since you believe him, I'll be sure to keep their souls company."

Eric snarled. "Dun fuckin' touch 'em!"

"Oh, but you believe your Council." Vurin kissed the top of Alan's skull. "I'm sure he'll make a lovely meal for our demon hounds." He turned Keita's bones. "And she'll do well hanging on the wall of Sheseoro."

"Dun touch 'em!" he yelled, tackling the demon. "Ye lay yer damn fuckin' 'ands on either o' 'em, I'll cut yer fuckin' cock off and shove it up yer own ass then pin ye tae the wall by yer bloody tongue after yankin' out yer eyes."

Vurin's smile was unconcerned. "You threaten me when I'm offering you the chance to save your Alan."

"An' why would I trust a demon an' not me own kind?"

"I already said. They could have saved Alan whenever they wanted but now they only suggested it when it is convenient for them."

Eric breathed heavily for a moment as he debated with himself. "Ye…got a point."

"Then? Retrieve me the Record and Alan remains immortal?"

"…if I dun?"

"Alan dies and I will take you."

Eric snarled, shoving away from the demon to give him momentum to stand. "Bastard but fine. I'll…" he couldn't say it and instead just lifted his hand.

The demon was back on its feet and took Eric's hand. "I'm glad you are putting your faith in me."

Eric moved to pull his hand from the demon but the demon didn't let go. Instead, the demon gripped tight and tighter until it felt like it was crushing Eric's hand. "Get the fuck off me." He demanded, ready to summon his scythe and cut the demons hand off when the demon yanked him forward, pressing his hand to Eric's forehead and pain shot through all his limbs, his vision going white as his eyes rolled back in is head before he fell back, unconscious.

When Eric woke up, he was surrounded by nuns and a priest, sitting in one of the church pews. "Are you alright?" the priest asked. "Have you no place to go?"

Eric glanced around him, seeing the light shining through the stained glass. "Morning?" he asked.

"Yes."

Eric stood, stumbling a bit, needing to grab the back of the pew to keep straight. "Do you need a doctor?"

"No. No, 'm fine." He stumbled out of the church and ported home before anyone could see him. He was dizzy, the world spinning and he stumbled again, this time Alan ended up supporting him. "Eric, are you alright?" he asked concerned.

"Do I fuckin' look okay?" he shoved from Alan, nearly tripping over his own feet.

"Be careful." He took Eric's shoulders. "What's wrong?"

"Me 'ead hurts."

"Come with me then. Let's get you a drink of water and lay you down. Where did you go last night anyway?"

"Out." Eric muttered, swaying slightly. "Needed tae jus' get fuckin' drunk."

Alan frowned at that. "You were drinking?"

"Aye."

"Then that's why your head hurts." He shook his head. "Honestly Eric. Now is not the time to go to pubs and drink. We have a serious problem and we all need to be sober. You drinking will not-"

"Oh, would ye fuck off." He shoved Alan away. "I dun need ye as me mum tellin' me wha' I shouldn't do. If I want a damn drink, I'll fuckin' drink."

Alan looked taken aback before his face turned stern. "Eric. You know I'm right and you never act like this unless you know I am."

"Fuck off. Jus' lemme go an' sleep this off."

Alan stumbled back as Eric pushed him away. He watched Eric stumble off, yelling at anyone that got in his way before he disappeared around the corner. Alan pressed a hand to his head, frowning deeply. Hopefully Eric would apologize when he was sober. "Good morning Alan."

Alan turned his head to Thea. "Oh, morning."

She blinked at his odd tone. "What's wrong?"

"Eric was out drinking last night like the irresponsible reaper he is and he's a, pardon me, an asshole when he does." He crossed his arms. "I've already gotten his bad side."

Thea took his hand, offering him a reassuring smile. "It's alright. I'm sure he'll apologize when he's better."

"I hope so."

"Why wouldn't he? You're his best friend."

"Sometimes, I wonder if I really am. I feel more like a hindrance to him sometimes then a friend." He shook his head. "Anyway, how have you and Ronald been holding up?"

"Wonderfully!" she hugged herself, her smile beaming. "I told him I loved him and he loves me. It makes me feel special."

Alan rested a hand on her shoulder, offering her one of his rare smiles. "You are special to all of us."

Her smile grew just a bit more. "So are you."

Alan's smile fell away, his hand falling back to his side. "I'm not special. Just ill."

Thea watched him leave with his head bowed and the urge to go after him came around but seeing William walk with Macoy caught her attention. "I heard the Record was open."

"Yes sir." William confirmed. "Unfortunately the Record was opened by presumably a Demon Scout and we were unable to close it again."

"Then where is it?"

"In Heaven sir."

"Heaven? The feather stuffers have it?"

"Yes sir."

Macoy shook his head. "You're quite incompetent Spears."

"He is not!" William blinked as Thea came up to them. "Mr. Spears is probably the only competent reaper we have here. He works hard to please you and you're not even grateful for what he does, keeping this realm in order." She crossed her arms. "And you can't tell me I'm not wrong."

William blinked and Macoy's eyes narrowed at her. "You do realize who you are speak too, don't you?"

"I do but it's true." She stood beside William. "He puts up with a lot around here and he doesn't need you adding to it."

Macoy almost snarled. "You have no right to speak to me Windfalls. Not only are you on probation for stealing the Red Record, I am your superior."

"Alan said it best. I'll only respect the superior I like."

His hand came down, nearly connecting with her cheek but William snatched his wrist, glaring at him. "You shall never strike a woman in my presence nor will you ever try to strike one of my reapers, Thea or Eliza especially. I do not care who you are but I will gladly snap your wrist if you try again." He shoved Macoy back, standing before Thea.

"Tch." He turned his back to William. "Get into Heaven and collect the Record." With that he was gone.

William rolled his eyes then turned to Thea. "Thank you."

"Thank me? Thank you."

"No. If you hadn't said anything to him, you wouldn't have been nearly struck."

"And I still thank you for not letting him do so." She smiled.

William nodded to her. "And…may I call you…my…friend?"

She laughed. "Of course sir!" she took his hands.

"Thank you."

"Hey you two. Ah, you know what's wrong with Eric? He's in a real shitty mood."

Thea turned to Ronald, hugging him. "He's been drinking apparently."

"He has?" William asked.

"It's what Alan said to me." Thea said.

"Honestly." He shook his head. "I think I'll need a word with him."

"Ah, good luck sir. He's a bit…woo, right now."

"Hopefully I'll cause a headache to further his punishment." He left the two behind with a polite nod and entered Eric's office. "Slingby." He announced, approaching the desk where Eric laid his head. "Slingby, get up. We have work to do."

"Fuck off Spears. 'm not in the mood tae do anythin' righ' now."

"And whose fault is that? Not only did you go off drinking on a work night, you decided to do so when we have bigger things on our ha-"

"Fuck off!" he barked, forcing himself to his feet and knocking his chair over. "Aye? Jus' walk out tha' door and go fuck yourself with tha' stick up yer ass."

William blinked, stepping back. "Eric…"

"Go. Now."

William knew this was odd, even for a drunken Eric, so he did, closing the door after him. "William, there you are."

"Eliza." He said.

"What were you speaking with Eric about?"

"His drinking but…I suggest we leave him alone for now." He slipped his arm around her waist as he walked with her towards the center of the Library. "Anyhow, I spoke with Macoy and he has given permission to make a portal to Heaven."

"Excellent." She slipped her arm around his waist in return. "Then we'll gather Thea and Alan and get them up there. Hopefully they are able to convince the Night Angels to return the Record."

"I hope they are able to as well."

"Spears."

They paused and turned around, Eric coming to them with a hand placed to his head. "Slingby. What is it?"

"'m sorry." He said. "I wasnnae thinkin' righ' an' I dinnae mean wha' I said." He held out his hand.

William hesitated before he shook Eric's hand. "Apology accepted."

"Ah, thank ye." He then looked between the two and their arms. "Heh, sae ye two are gettin' closer, aye?"

"Day by day." She smiled. "Anyway, let us go and collect the others so we may try and get the Record back."

So they gathered the rest and met outside where Eliza concentrated and made the portal to Heaven. "Alright you two," She turned to them, "you will be talking with the Night Angels and they are the 'devils' of Heaven."

"Sounds pleasant." Alan said. "But alright."

"Ready." Thea said, taking Alan's hand.

"Yes, ready."

Eliza nodded and concentrated on making the portal and when it opened, it glowed white. "Slight. Good luck." Eliza said.

"Yes, good luck."

Ronald kissed Thea's cheek. "Be careful."

"I will." She assured then they stepped through the portal.

When they stood above the clouds, they were mesmerized by the Greek, marble buildings with golden rays coming between the higher clouds, angels flying and walking over the white stone paths. "It's beautiful up here." Alan said.

"Yes."

When they meant to take a step forward, an angel landed in front of them. His wings weren't feathers but strands of black light that waved behind him and instead of the white suits; this angel wore a white cloak with the hood up, shadowing his face. A Night Angel. "Reapers." He spoke, his voice oddly coming out with an echo. "Why have you entered our realm?"

"We've come to take back out Record." Alan said.

"It is ours now."

"Please." Thea said. "We need it. We're in trouble without it."

The Night Angel eyed the both of them then turned his back to them but said over his shoulder. "Follow me." So they did, following the Night Angel hand in hand.

As they followed along, the angels they passed stared at them like they were tainting their land which they probably were if they weren't deemed 'pure' enough. "I don't like it." Thea whispered.

"Neither do I." he agreed.

Eventually they came upon the Record guarded by four angels in suits of gold with sharp spears in hand and white masks that covered their eyes. "We have it safely in our hands." the Night Angel said.

"We see, but we _need_ it." Alan stressed. "We have gotten into trouble and we need it to fix everything."

"How can we trust your reapers when the Record has already been opened under your watch?"

"It was with us since it was first made and not once had it been tampered with."

"Then why was it brought out now?"

They could not answered as it would make the Night Angel decline even more. "We…cannot say." Alan sighed.

"Then your trip here was wasted."

The Night Angel and in a clap of his hands, the clouds opened up beneath them and they fell back to earth, Alan landing first then Thea landing on top of him. "Thea!" Ronald helped her up as Eric helped Alan to his feet. "You okay?"

"I think so." She winced, rolling her shoulders. "And you Alan?"

"I'm fine." He said.

Eric looked at both of them, nearly scowling when he saw their hands were empty. "Where's the Record?"

"They wouldn't give it to us." Thea said. "The Night Angel didn't trust us to keep it safe with us so he cast us out."

William ran a hand over his forehead, frowning as he normally did. "Damn it. That was out last hope."

Eliza laid her head to William's arm. "And now we have no way to get up again."

Ronald groaned. "This is only gonna get worse, isn't it?"


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

He's been so busy with worry over the Red Record he had neglected the letters he received from Elvira but now that he lay on his bed in order to rest his back and mind, he was able to catch up on reading. She was worried as she should be seeing how he didn't accept her invitation to join her for dinner, miffed that he missed the opportunity to enjoy a favorite dish of his that Elvira and his mother only knew how to make property. However the normal peace he got from reading such kindhearted letters did not come this time. He was still worried for the Record, yes, but he was also concerned about Eric. Not only had Eric apologized to William and not him, when they revealed they didn't have the Record, he was angrier then he should have been. He didn't even seem bothered by the limp in Alan's step. "Al? Can I come in?" Alan nodded to Ronald's voice as he shoved the letter he was reading out of Ronald's sight before the blonde took a seat on the edge of his mattress. "So, how ya feelin'?"

"I'm not sure." Alan replied. "My back doesn't ache as it did but truth be told, I'm more worried about Eric."

"You and me both."

"Is he still acting…odd?"

"Yep even said it t' him and he smacked me." He pointed to the red mark on his cheek. "Then cursed me out before slammin' his office door in my face."

"He hit you?"

"Yeah."

Alan leaned forward, taking Ronald's chin in his hand to examine the red mark which was slowly turning to a purplish-black. "It's bruising."

"Great." He frowned, placing his hand over the mark. "I dunno why he hit me. Normally he doesn't give a damn if someone calls him weird or odd or whatever." He glanced over at Alan. "You've known him longer then I 'ave. Has he ever acted like this much of a dick before?"

"He hasn't." Alan replied letting Ronald go to lie back on his elbows. "The only time I've seen him this angry is if someone bad mouthed anyone he cared about but you calling him odd shouldn't have made him hit you." He drew a breath then slowly let it out. "How's your head?"

"Eh, better I guess. Throbs every now and then but it's gotten better."

"I'm pleased to hear it." It fell silent for a few moments. "Why are you here?" he asked.

"I wanted t' check up on ya." He smiled at Alan. "Y'know, make sure it didn't hurt too bad when you fell from Heaven…er." He laughed. "That was a shitty pick up line, wasn't it?"

Alan joined in Ronald's laughter with a small chuckle. "I believe it was." He sighed. "How about Thea? How's she?"

"Fine, she actually went with Mr. Spears somewhere."

"Oh? Where?"

"Dunno. She just said it was private."

And though it technically wasn't a private place, Thea knew William would appreciate it being just the two of them when they approached the graveyard. "I hope you don't mind me joining you, sir." She said.

"Your mother is here as well."

"It's just, last time you didn't seem at all pleased that I had caught you mourning."

"Because I had said things I didn't want anyone to hear but I have no quarrel with you joining me to see the women that gave us our lives and our names." He said before they parted ways, Thea kneeling down beside her mother's grave as she explained all that was happening, her fear if they did not get the Record back in time that everything would be lost. She even removed the dove from under her shirt to hold it in her palm before she joined William at his mother's grave where he was picking away weeds that grew around the unnatural black roses. "I'm sorry sir." She said as she knelt by the headstone.

"What are you apologizing for?" he asked, sitting down when he finished weeding.

"You never knew your mother."

William's eyes dimmed as they trained on the name engraved into the stone. "No but if I did, I'm afraid she would have killed by giving birth to a son."

"Pardon?"

William didn't answer right away, debating with himself about telling someone but he knew he needed to try and open himself up a bit more for the sake of his relationship with Eliza and the friendship he hoped to keep with Thea. "My father wanted a daughter and would reject any thought of having a son…a-and when my mother had a boy my father…" he waved his hand. "He tried to rid himself of me but I'm afraid if she had survived labor, my father would have killed her anyway for _daring_ to give him a son." He plucked a rose, twirling it in his fingers. "I've always detested my father."

"I was never too fond of my step-father."

"May I ask what happened to your birth father?"

"I'm not sure." She answered with a shrug. "Mother said he left for our sake when he couldn't pay off bidding debts."

"He's dead then." William clarified.

"…I guess."

William blinked. "Ah, I didn't mean that is such a way."

She shrugged. "Doesn't matter. I never knew…him." It was a terrible attempt at stifling a laughed when it burst from her startling William.

"What has you in a fit?" he asked.

"You never knew your mother, I never knew my father. It's just sort of funny."

"I suppose so." He set the rose down to lay beside the grave, Thea lying beside him as they stared up at the grew sky. "I would have had a step-mother." He said after a moment. "But I took my own life before my father and her could marry."

"Another coincidence. I was going to have a step-brother but he died in a drowning accident."

"…I was to have a step-sister but I, once again, killed myself before I could meet here however I did buy her a dove necklace for her to wear when she was older. I had it personally engraved with a stupid message on the back of it."

"What did it say?"

"I can't remember now. I just remember it was, as Knox would say, lame."

"Did you give it to your almost step-mother?"

"I didn't get the change. It was in my pocket when I jumped."

"You jumped?"

He nodded, closing his eyes to bring himself back to the windowsill. "I remember doing it because I couldn't please my father, because I wasn't the perfect son he wanted and I knew my soon to be mother wouldn't want me either after she realized what a failure I was after they married."

"I'm sure that's not true." She rolled to her side, placing her hand over William's heart. "I'm sure she's love you just like you were own son. I know the way my mother spoke of her almost step-son, I would have though he was my brother."

"Yes but that's your family. I'm sure the person my father chose to marry would have been different. After all, he was enamored with my mother and what he looked for in a woman was quite pacific."

"Then, she would have loved you, right?"

"My mother would also be disappointed in me, I know it. My father said so himself." Thea pressed her hand into his chest, getting him to look down at her pale flesh. "What?"

"I love you." She said with a bright smile. "Eliza loves you. Alan, Ronald, Grell and Eric love you too"

He shook his head, pushing her hand away. "Bull. I'm sure once Eliza realizes how imperfect I am, she's give up on me and it'd it be in all of your best interests to forget about me."

Thea moved to her knees, taking the flower William had set down to place it over his chest. "This is the color you think your heart is, right?"

William sat up, carefully taking the throne stem between his fingers. "Yes."

"The black rose may symbolize bad stuff but it's still a rose. It's still a sign of love and it grows just like other roses." She took his hands. "You are still capable of love like all of us and just because you're a black rose, doesn't mean no one can see the beauty behind it. I can and so can everyone else and I'm sure if you gave yourself more time, you'd see your beauty as well." She hugged him. "So, try to remember that, okay?"

William remained still a moment before he slipped an arm around her, sighing. "Thank you Thea."

"Yep." She smiled as she pulled back. "So, you think we should get back now?"

"I believe so. We have more important things to-" he paused seeing the shine of the dove. "Where did you get this?" he asked.

"This? My step-father gave it to me." She smiled down at it. "It was the only thing that made me feel like he cared. Why?"

"That was similar to the necklace I had bought." He shook his head. "It's impossible that you'd have it." So he pushed himself to his feet, helping Thea up. "Now, we should return."

Thea followed him through the portal and they made their way to the grand staircase. "Now, I have to ask. How are you and Miss Costa doing?"

"Good I suppose. I'm not quite sure how to properly answer that. She hasn't tried to ignore me."

"That's a good thing."

"I do wish I had more time with her."

"I'm sure you will once this is over, right?"

"I do hope we are able to and what of you and Knox?"

"Fantastic." She hugged herself with a large smile. "He loves me."

"Ah, then I suppose Knox is capable of committing to one person considering he has his reputation of the 'ladies' man'."

"I hope we'll stay together."

"I'm sure you will."

"Mr. Spears!" a reaper came running up to them, eyes wide in a fear William didn't expect to see in his own realm.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Eric's gone nuts!"

Both Thea and William took off after the reaper, halting at the railing of the stairs to see Eric pounding on Grell. His eyes held fury, his fists landing every punch with more than reaper strength, knocking out the red head and even when Grell fell back unconscious, Eric continued the beating, throwing away the reapers that tried to pry him off his victim. "Slingby!" William shouted, bypassing the stairs to jump from the railing. "Eric!" he grabbed Eric's shoulders, trying harder than he should need to, to pry Eric away. "What in scythe's name is wrong with you?"

"Lemme kill 'im! Lemme kill the son o' a bitch!" he growled, struggling in William's hold.

"Stop this instant!" he barked, trying desperately to keep Eric restrained. Why was he _this_ strong?

"'E's gotta die!"

"No one has to die! Just calm down, will you?!"

"Fuck off Spears!"

Thea watched with large eyes from the third floor, watching William and other reapers try to keep Eric restrained. "He sweetie."

Thea turned around, grabbing Alan and Ronald's hands. "You two have to get down there and help restrain Eric."

"What? Why?" she dragged them to the railing and they were able to see the problem. "Shit." Alan cursed, doing as William did and bounding over the railing. To help with the problem, he stepped in front of Eric, pushing him as William pulled him back. "Eric, would you calm down?!"

"Lemme at 'im! 'E needs tae die!"

"No one needs to die." He stopped to grasp Eric's cheeks, hoping to bring back his senses. "Why are you doing this?"

"'E called me crazy. Said I was actin' fuckin' crazy sae I showed 'im crazy now let me go Spears!"

"Not a chance Slingby."

"Spears. If ye dinnae let me go soon, yer gonna be the next face I fuck up!"

"I am not letting you go to beat your colleague."

Alan pushed Eric back again, bringing him further from Grell. "Grell's right Eric. You're out of your mind right now."

At that Eric paused, his eyes almost starting to glow a bright red as they burned into Alan's. "Yer…yer callin' me crazy?"

"I…no. I'm not calling you crazy but you do need to calm down." He said, though he was put off by his odd eyes. "Eric, please, calm down. You need too."

In another burst of strength, William stumbled to his knees as Eric tore his arms from him to use them to wrap his hands tightly around Alan's neck. "'m not fuckin' crazy Humphries. Do I look crazy tae ye?"

"N-No…E-Eric," he gasped, clawing at Eric's hands to try and force him to let go. "P-Put me d-" Eric threw him to the floor before he could finish, Eric's hands still tight around his throat as William, now Ronald as well, and the others reapers were back trying to force Eric to stop. "Er-Eric…" he wheezed.

"Wha' else do ye wanna say tae me? Huh, Humphries?" he lifted Alan only to slam him back to the floor. "Well?!"

The pain in his neck and back was nothing to the sudden pain in his chest. His back arched and his cry of pain was cut off by Eric's hands tight around his throat, the thorns taking advantage of his weakened state to spear closer to his heart. "Eric!" William and Ronald yelled in unison.

But Eric didn't listen, he continued to squeeze tighter until he snapped back to sanity, the strength he possessed left and he was yanked back from Alan as his young partner curled in on himself, hands clutching tightly to his chest over his heart, tears streaming sideways down his face. "A-Alan…?" he asked, face pale as he suddenly remembered what he'd done. "Alan!" he tried to help him but William and Ronald kept him held back. "Lemme go! I gotta 'elp 'im!"

"You've done enough Eric." William said.

Eric shook his head, watching Thea take his spot in trying to help his partner. She knelt to him, trying to get him to breathe evenly even as his body continued to tense. "Calm down." She nearly begged. "Please, take deep breaths and calm down."

"What the hell is happening here?" it went quiet as Macoy came froth, Eliza at his side.

"Aye, wha' happened?" Eric asked, wanting nothing more than to hold Alan in his arms.

"What do ya mean what happened? Ya went nuts." Ronald said.

"I…I did?"

"Yeah. Don't you 'member?"

"No…no, I dun."

"Take Mr. Slingby back to our realm to be questioned." And with a snap of his fingers Council Reapers came to take Eric from William and Ronald.

"No. No, dun. I can 'elp 'im." Eric begged, eyes never leaving Alan who was now unconscious with his head was resting on Eliza's lap as Thea stroked her fingers through his hair.

"You've done enough." Macoy said and in another snap of his fingers, Eric was taken away.

"Sir." William said as he approached Macoy, Ronald tending to Grell. "I-"

"I do not need to hear what you have to say Spears. From what I saw, you lost control of one of your reapers but since this was Eric Slingby, one of the reapers we have been looking for, I will ignore all of what happened for now. However, if this happens again, there will be dire consequences, understood?"

"Yes sir." He bowed.

"Then I want everything back to normal and in working order by tomorrow."

"Yes sir."

"Then, since you failed the last time, get the Record back."

With that, Macoy left and after William glared at his back, he knelt beside Grell, brushing back the red heads bangs as emerald eyes slid open. "Oh thank scythe." William sighed; pleased to know the red head was seriously injured. "Grell, how do you feel?"

"My head is killing me." He reached up to touch his skin. "Am I still pretty Will?"

"Yes. You're still pretty Grell." He said, allowing a small smile to slip.

"Good." He accepted William's hand in helping him sit up. "Where is the bastard?"

"He was taken away." And he explained what had happened, gesturing to Alan getting Grell to gasp in disbelief. "I'm afraid he caused this attack.

"Oh, Alan sweetie." He moved to Alan, joining Thea in stroking his hair. "Then that bastard deserves to be locked up for what he did."

"Will he be okay?" The asked.

"I hope so." Ronald frowned.

"I hope as well." William said, lifting Alan into his arms. "I'll bring him to the infirmary."

Wanting to make sure Alan was okay, they followed William to the infirmary where William laid Alan down on the hospital bed, stepping back to allow the doctor to work. "You should get yourself checked as well." William said.

Grell waved his hand. "I will when Ally is okay."

So they waited in apprehension until Alan finally opened his eyes to the lights above him. "Alan." Eliza said, placing the back of her hand to his forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore. Everything…everything hurts." He answered, closing his eyes to her cool touch. "Where's Eric?"

"He's away." William said. "They've taken him to the Reaper prisons no doubt."

"…I can't bring myself to feel sorry for him."

"You shouldn't." Grell scoffed, arms crossed. "He's the one that beat us with no reason. All I did was mention he was acting crazy and suddenly…" he rolled his eyes. "Yes."

"There's something very wrong with Eric." Alan said. "He wouldn't knock any one's lights out because they called him crazy. If anything, he'd play along."

"Slingby has been acting strange since he returned from his alcoholic binge."

"Yeah. He's not this much of an asshole." Ronald said.

"Did...did he strike you as well?" William asked noticing the mark on Ronald's cheek.

"Yep."

"Bastard." Eliza spat.

"So…what's Reaper Prison like?" Ronald asked.

"The bars are made of a certain type of metal that not even the strongest reaper can break through and you're locked away in the basement of the Council's realm with Council Reapers guarding you day and night." William said. "However, there's not much we can do for him now thus it's best if we regrouped tomorrow."

"Then I'm going to get my beauty sleep." Grell said. "Since Alan's all well, I need to rest my tired eyes. Tomorrow we'll all gather round and get things sorted."

"For once, Grell has a good idea." Ronald said. "C'mon Thea. Let's get goin'."

"Mm, alright." She gave Alan a quick hug. "Feel better."

"I will, thank you."

William and Eliza followed them out. "It's…strange." William said with a shake of his head. "Slingby would not turn on us as he did especially attack Grell in such a way."

"What are you suggesting?"

"I'm not sure yet but I doubt it was drinking that caused this."

"We're on the same page sir."

They turned to Alan who walked hunched out of the infirmary. "Alan, are you certain you're fine leave?"

"Yes." He replied though his pale skin made the hand shaped bruises around his neck stand out so much more. "But I don't think it's simple drinking either but I don't know what else it could be."

William ran his hand over Alan's shoulders. "How does your back feel?"

"Fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." He sighed, doing his best to straighten up. "I'll be returning to my office. Good evening sir, Miss."

William sighed, rubbing his temple as Alan walked off. "I'll see if he's really going to be alright."

"Then I'll-"

"I want you to check on Eric if you could."

"I'll try."

"Thank you Miss." He looked at her then sighed. "Do you remember when I said the black rose was my favorite flower?"

"Yes."

"Well…I love them so much because they grow around my mother's grave."

She smiled, taking his hands. "That's lovely. She gave life to such a handsome, charming man." She kissed him then stepped back. "I'll go to try and see Eric."

"And I'll speak with Alan."

But Eric was locked in a secluded room with Macoy and the Council Reapers chained to a chair. "The fuck do ye want me tae say?

"Why did you open the Red Record and beat your colleagues?"

"Righ', one, I dinnae open the Red Record. Thought Spears said tha'."

"I'm not inclined to believe him. You dove after it and Humphries said himself you _might_ open it meaning you did."

"I fuckin' dinnae."

"Then why did you beat your colleagues?"

Eric fell silent at that as he truly did have no memory of doing so but the evidence was right before him. "I…I dinnae mean tae."

"I doubt that." Macoy sat back, hands folded in his lap. "We have far more evidence against you then for you, Slingby and if you told us why, we could make things less difficult for you."

"Fuck ye tha's why."

"Please do make it easier on both of us."

Eric remained silent until an idea worked its way into his mind. A way to shift all this off him and onto someone else. "Spears told me too."

Macoy's eyes narrowed. "Did he?"

"Aye, 'e told me tae beat the shit outta o' 'em an' when 'e saw ye comin' 'e played innocent makin' me look like the bad guy. But 'e told me tae. Said if I dinnae, 'e'd get 'is demon friends tae come fer me."

"Demons friends?"

"Mm hm. When I said the Record fell, I covered fer 'im. 'E was with ys when went tae grab the Record. 'E made the plan an' everythin'. Wanted tae get the Record tae give it tae a demon friend."

"He has said he wasn't involved at all."

"Lied. Jus' look at the mark under 'is glove. The proofs righ' there. Said if 'e got the Record tae the demon, 'e'd be accepted into their kind." He leant forward the best he could with his hands handcuffed behind him. "'E's betrayin' reapers, Macoy. Puttin' the blame on all o' us when 'e forced us tae do it. Threatened us 'e did."

Macoy placed his elbows on the table and leant forward, studying Eric for a long moment. "How can I trust you?"

"Get 'im tae remove 'is gloves. Proofs righ' there."

Macoy took a deep breath. "I knew there was something off about him. He didn't seem like himself when I visited." He snapped his fingers, two the Council Reapers unchain Eric from the chair, taking his arms to yank him to his feet. "Take him back to the cells and thank you Mr. Slingby. You've been a big help."

A smirk slid onto Eric's lips. "Anytime, sir."

Macoy waited for the sound of the door to close before he addressed the last three Council Reapers in the room. "Bring me William T. Spears. I have a few things I wish to speak to him about." Without a sound, the Council Reapers evaporated in the plumes of black smoke. Macoy shook his head, pushing himself up. "What has happened to us?" he clasped his hands behind his back. "I suppose this just means thing are in need of some…adjustments."


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

His brush was fine bristled, his hand steady as much as he could be after an attack but he hadn't many options for helping him relax. He had finished the pitiful amount of liquor in his flask so now he sat at the window, the canvas he was using propped up against the part of the glass and wall to allow him to view the dreary night. The photo he was given for reference was placed next to the canvas, his eyes quickly darting from the painting to the photo every now and then, determined to get every little detail right.

But now as the events replayed in his mind, he found himself setting the brush down to close his eyes and rest the back of his head on the wall. It didn't make any sense to anyone. Eric wasn't the sort of man to get _that_ worked up about a bit of name calling, he certainly shouldn't have attacked him and Grell like he did, but he did. Eric had beaten Grell unconscious and him to an attack. Why would Eric do such a thing? When did Eric suddenly become someone else? Yes, he had been out drinking but alcohol didn't affect Eric this long. "What's wrong?" he asked into the air as he rubbed hands over his weary eyes. "What is wrong with you Eric?" he dropped his hands, staring at nothing for a moment before his eyes settled on the smaller bookshelf in his room and a photo album he hadn't touched for years.

Sliding from his spot, he approached the shelf and slid the album from its place with a faint smile. He knew what most of these pictures were as he opened the cover to find various black and white photos of him and Eric. From the moment he and been Eric's mentee to the day he'd graduated the academy with Eric handing him his bolo tie. In all of them, Eric had his smirk in place while he always looked disinterested save the last photo. Eric was stood beside him, hands folding politely behind his back while Alan stood next to him in front of the academy the same day as his graduation. His bolo tie was in place and one hand was gripping the skull ornament with a ghost of a smile. He remembered feeling so happy back then…back when he was healthy, when he wasn't teetering on the edge of his grave.

The smile he had fell away as he placed his hand over the photo, almost wishing for those times to return but he knew it wouldn't do any good to wish for something that wouldn't happen again. "Do you regret what you've done?" he asked Eric in the photo. "Can you tell me why you chose to hurt us?" he fell silent as if he was receiving a reply. "I knew you'd say that. Even back then, you'd always keep everything inside."

He stared at the photo for a bit until he heard his bedroom door creak open. He turned to greet his guest, quirking an eyebrow to William who stood there. "Alan." He said with a bow of his head. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"No." he replied, turning his head back to the album. "I was just…thinking." He felt a hand on his shoulder, his eyes glancing at the black leathered hand. "You've come to check up on me, haven't you?"

"I did." He gave Alan's shoulder a gentle squeeze. "How are you faring?"

"I'm not sure." He said, closing up the album. "My body is still sore but it's more my inner workings that are still in pain." He sat on his bed. "My mind is still comprehending what Eric has done."

"I'm not fully accepting of the event either." William agreed placing himself beside Alan. "But we both know he has laid his hands upon you and Sutcliffe."

"Even if I were inclined to not believe it, my body has proof." He muttered, placing a hand to his neck. "…where is he now?"

"Macy took him to the Council's realm." He answered, reaching out to pick up the photo album. "The Council Reapers took him away."

"…I cannot bring myself to feel sorry for him." He watched William open the album. "You've seen all those, haven't you?"

"I haven't." he flipped the page. "You don't like your picture taken?"

"No. I never have."

William nodded, finally settling on the last photo. "Ah, a smile."

"I've smiled more than you have sir, it shouldn't be that shocking."

"Still. I must say Alan, you do have a smile that lights up your entire face. A shame you don't do it more."

Alan rolled his eyes. "What do I have to smile about?"

"I believe that line belongs to I." he closed up the album. "You have good friends, Alan. Before I dragged all of you into this, you lived quite a nice…afterlife. You could have earned forgiveness."

"If I wasn't dying, yes, I could have."

"That in itself should give you some comfort." William looked down at his hand. "I, however, will never be able to reach such a height now."

Alan glanced over at him then down at his hand. "…does it hurt?"

"Not anymore though it still isn't a pretty sight."

Alan fell silent a moment before he brought the topic back to Eric. "What will they do to him? Eric. Will he stay locked away or will they kill him?"

William took a deep breath. "With the charges Eric has against him, it's more than likely they'll place him on the death list."

Alan winced. "…what charges does he have against him?"

"That should be obvious. He'll be accounted for attacking his co-workers and despite what I've told Macoy about the Record, they'll charge him with opening it."

"What? How? He didn't!"

"I know, I know, but the Council won't take my word into account." He rubbed at his temple. "Eric is the closest they're going to get for putting someone away for the Record…" he sighed. "They'll also most likely bring up his crime of killing the innocents not on the death list."

"That has nothing to do with this."

"I know but it's another reason for them to…put him down."

Alan acted out of sudden anger as he threw the photo album across the room. "They're assholes. If anything, Eric's punishment should just be locking him away." He spat. "He didn't open the Record and the souls have nothing to do with this."

"I agree." William said. "But I have nothing against the Council's words."

Alan let his head drop, letting his body go limp as he hugged his superior. "Eric…can't die. He can't sir. It wouldn't be fair."

William offered a comforting arm, rubbing his hand along Alan's. "The Council isn't fit to continue on like this, I know, but until Macoy retires, he'll continue to be in charge."

"Damn."

William frowned down at Alan. "I…I'm sure things will get better."

"No they won't."

"How are you so sure?"

"We don't have the Record, Eric's locked away and at any second, we could all be destroyed." He shoved from William to stand. "The only way for things to get better is if we somehow get the Record."

"And we shall."

"I doubt that."

"Alan," William began as he stood, "do try to be optimistic."

"Optimism is only false hope." He replied as he picked up the album. "I could be optimistic about my life, but I'm still going to die. I could be optimistic that Eric will be alright when he's most certainly won't be. I could be optimistic we'll get the Record back…" he glanced over his shoulder. "Well, I've already stated how I feel about that." He put the album away. "I'd rather be realistic then optimistic."

"I…see." William said then gave a deep sigh.

"…do you know why Eric did this?"

"Pardon?"

"Do you know why Eric suddenly flew off the handle?"

"Like all of you, I haven't a clue. I suggest his drinking would have done it."

"I was tempted to say the same but I know that isn't it." He passed William to return to his painting. "It's something else, I just don't know what."

William was about to speak again when his eyes caught the picture Thea had given Alan as a reference. Instantly, his eyes were drawn to the woman beside Thea, hands quivering as he took the photo between his fingers. "…where did you get this?"

"Thea gave it to me so I could paint her and her mother." He replied eyeing William's shaking. "Are you alright?"

"No. No, I'm not. I…I have to see Thea immediately."

"Why?"

"I-"

"William! Oh, there you are." Eliza had barged in startling them both.

"Not now Eliza. I-"

"Oh, yes now." Eliza said taking his hands. "William, you must listen to me."

"Can't it wait? I have someone I must-"

"William. As you superior, I demand you listen to me."

William looked at the photo but she was correct and he did hate to talk back to those in a higher positon then him. "Yes miss, I apologize."

"Good now you need to get the hell out of here."

"Pardon?"

Alan cocked his head. "You sound panicked."

"Of course I am!" she hugged William, gripping tightly to him. "You're in so much trouble love."

William gently pushed her back with an arched eyebrow. "How so?"

"The Council Reapers are here looking for _you_." She placed her hand over his marked hand. "They know of your mark."

William's eyes darted to his hand. "What? How?"

"I don't know but they're looking for you." She kissed him. "You mustn't stay here any longer. You have to find someplace to hide.

Alan moved from his spot, opening the window. "Escape out this way." He said.

"I shall." He returned Eliza's kiss but just as he was meant to climb out, Alan stopped him. "What is it?"

"Here." He said handing him a slip of paper. "Go here and tell her you know Alan Humphries, alright? She'll give you shelter and protect you from all other kinds of creatures."

William glanced at the paper, the name 'Elvira' written on it. "Alright." With that, he fled out the window.

Alan closed it up then took his positon back facing the panting. "I cannot believe they know." He said as he looked out the window.

"Nor can I." she placed his hand on his shoulder. "If the Council Reapers do come by, tell them you haven't seen William."

"Alright." He watched her leave then picked up her brush.

Just as he dipped the brush back into the paint, he winced as he door was slammed open and two Council Reapers stood there. The green glowing around their eyeless sockets far more intense when last Alan had seen them. "We search for William T. Spears." They said in unison.

Alan blinked. "Mr. Spears? Has he done something?"

"He bears the mark of the demon."

"He does? Then, yes find him. No reaper should bear the mark of such beasts." He knew it was such awful lying but the Council Reapers didn't pay much attention to that when they stepped forward.

"He was here." They said. "His scent lingers." They turned to Alan, lifting him up. "Where is he?"

Alan swallowed. "He-"

"Where?"

"Out the window."

He was thrown to the ground, his painting thrown down next to him as the window was thrust open. "He has escaped. We must follow."

Alan snatched up his painting before it was stomped on as they left with a slam of the door. He sat up on his knees, looking at the panting with a few paint smears he'd need to fix but he was feeling a high sense of guilt as William was going to be hunted into the mortal realm. His only hope for William's survival was that he'd get to Elvira's before the Council Reapers found him. Thankfully, William had a good head start and found himself at a quaint little home in the thick of the woods. Glancing at the paper Alan handed him, he reached up to knock and a moment later, an elderly woman opened the door. Her iris's constantly changed color and moved like gentle waves; her hair was long and black, turning grey at the tips. Her skin looked soft and was pale, her nails long, a deep lavender; a cane helping her slightly slouched form. He was expecting to meet an elderly mortal but instead, this was a witch. "Hello." He greeted with a polite nod of his head.

Her eyes scrutinizing him, taking in his suit and glasses, nodding when she saw his eyes. "Reaper, hm? A friend of Alan's?"

"That I am. My name is Wi-"

"William T. Spears." She cut in. "Yes, yes, he's told me much about you."

William blinked. "I…see. Well, I'm sorry for such a late house call, miss, but-"

"Don't call me miss boy. Makes me feel too old."

His eyebrow twitched. "I am no boy."

Elvira rolled her eyes. "Compared to me, everyone's a youngling." She placed her hand over her other n the can. "Call me Elvira."

"Alright, Elvira. Alan has sent me here as he's assured me you'd offer me refuge."

"Why do you need refuge?"

William glanced around, swallowing. "The Council. I'm sure Alan's spoken to you about them,"

"Ah, yes. He's had strong words about them." She stepped back into her house. "Come in then. Would you like some tea?"

William stepped inside, closing the door after him. "Please Elvira. I think a cup of tea would be pleasant."

"Then sit down and I'll make us some." William stepped into the sitting room as Elvira entered the kitchen. He brushed dust off the couch cushions then sat down, folding his hands in his lap. He was nervous, almost ready to admit he was afraid the Council Reapers would follow him. "Hush dear. You must relax."

William looked up as Elvira handed him a cup. "I…I don't think I can." he admitted as he took the cup. "Thank you."

"Mm hm." She sat next to him, using her finger to levitate a cup from the kitchen counter into her hands.

William took a sip then a deep breath, relaxing just a bit to take in the interior of the house. It was filled with many books, a glass orb on a dark wood pedestal in the back corner and strange items in glass jars upon shelves. It almost felt like Undertaker's shop. "Interesting home."

"Thank you dear." She eyed William again. "Yes, he's described you quite well."

William looked down at himself. "Has he?"

"Yes. Almost down to the very hair on your head. The only thing he missed is the slight brown in your black hair."

William sipped from his tea again. "Not many people notice it." He swirled his tea in his cup. "What else has he told you?"

"He's told me you don't like many other creatures outside mortals and reapers."

"Mostly the blood demons." He snarled then glanced at her. "But…I've always been fond of witches. I've been intrigued by their magic." He swallowed. "I remember when I was alive, I taught myself to read with books about your kind."

"Well, I'm flattered." She said patting his thigh. "We witches don't often get admirers." She took her hand away when he looked at. "He's also spoken about your personal problems."

"I don't like many touching me."

"Save a certain woman?"

William nodded. "The only romantic relationship I've had."

"Really now?"

"Yes."

"Her name dear?"

"Eliza Costa."

"Eliza?"

William turned to her as she sounded oddly concerned. "…is there something wrong?"

"I, well, I heard a few nights ago talking about an Eliza. Since she half blinded him her lover's knife, he's seeking revenge."

William's brow furrowed. "How strange. I've seen the very demon but Eliza has been with me since she arrived for her inspection and I have no knife to speak of."

"I'm merely repeating what the demons have said."

William focused back on his tea, biting the corner of his bottom lip. That was confusing. Eliza had never gouged out a demons eye. "I do hope nothing horrible befalls her."

"I'm sure nothing will." Elvira touched his shoulder. "Now why are you running from your Council?" William took a deep breath, his eyes meeting hers, not realizing the rare fear he showed in his orbs as he told her everything, ending with a long breath.

He slouched back, his mind reeling with just how much actual danger the world was in. With how everything he had built up crumbled so fast leaving him behind in the destroyed mess of his perfect Library. How far he'd fallen and how far he had to fall. "…that's…my problem." He sighed.

"Yes, I see. It sounds like quite a predicament."

"It is." He set his cup aside to bury his face in his hands. "Bloody hell." He removed his glasses. "We have no way to retrieve the Record and I know the angels will be tempted to open it eventually. It's why we had it locked away. We were meant to be the grey between Heaven and Hell but now…I honestly feel like I tainted out grey with hellish black."

"This wasn't your fault dear." She pat his back. "I'm sure you'll get the Record back."

"How?" he looked at her now blurry figure. "We had one chance and blew it. Now we have no way of getting into Heaven and even if we did, they wouldn't give it to us." He rubbed the back of his hand over his forehead. "We need some sort of miracle"

"They do happen."

"They do but they're few and far between." He set his glasses back on his nose. "And I've never been lucky with miracles. Everything good I have falls apart so quickly."

"I'm sure you've had some."

"Tch. My life has been a nightmare. I cannot name anting good to have come from it."

Elvira sat back, smiling. "Name me three things right now that have made you happy."

William paused to think. "…I had wonderful parents the first five years of my life, I was able to work my way up the ladder to be promoted to manager and Eliza came into my…life." He felt his cheeks tint a bit. "I, ah, apologize. I hadn't realized how dramatic I was being."

"It's fine. We all have out moments." She adjusted herself. "Now, tell me what you meant by the first five years of your li-"

Both turned their attention to the knocking at the door, Elvira sensing it was someone looking for William with the way he suddenly stood. "They've found me." He whispered, looking for a way out.

"Hush dear." Elvira said as she stood. "Hide there." She pointed to the empty space by the armrest of the couch. William took the spot, hidden by the couch and Elvira waved her hand over him and though William saw nothing change, she saw him vanish. "Yes, yes, I'm coming." She said at the persistent knocking. When she opened the door, she was greeted with the two Council Reapers and Macoy. "Hello reapers."

"We have tracked the scent of a William T. Spears to this house. Have you seen him?" Macoy asked.

"I haven't seen a reaper come by expect you three." She stepped aside. "But if you wish, you may look around." William's eyes widened at that, clamping his hands over his mouth knowing the Council Reapers could hear his reaper breath. "Why are you looking for one of your kind?" she asked sitting back on the couch.

"He's…betrayed us." Macoy said as the Council Reapers searched the house.

"Really now? I've never heard of that happening before."

"There are a lot of firsts recently." He eyed William's cup, picking it up. "Had a guest I see?"

"I did actually. A longtime friend of mind stopped by to tell me about her travels to Transylvania. She was rambling away about a vampire love she had over there." She laughed. "You wouldn't believe how erotic blood sucking while making love is!" she pat the space beside her. "Come, sit. Let me tell you all she did. Since he's drinking your blood, he's sucking adding to her masochistic nature. She rambled on and on about the way a vampire sucks your blood is the same way she sucked-"

"Enough miss. We appear to have been misled by his scent thus we must be going now." Macoy announced as the Council Reapers returned to his side empty handed. "Good day miss."

Elvira showed them out, closing the door after them and once she watched them make a portal home through the portal, she took away the cloak from William. "There you are love. Safe and sound."

William glanced up at her as he dropped his hands. "Thank you Elvira. I…I owe you my gratitude." He said as he stood.

"Oh, you owe me nothing." She sat back on the couch. "Now, sit back down. I still have that question to ask you."

"Yes, of course." He rejoined her. "…ah, but first, was that story real?"

"In a sense." She smiled. "I was the one with a vampire lover." She squeezed his knee. "They are charming though." She sat back. "Now, as I was going to ask before we were so rudely interrupted, tell me what you meant by the first five years of your life."

"Ah…" his eyes dimmed as he bowed his head. "It's quite a story, one I wouldn't want to bore you with."

"Trust me dear, I've heard many boring stories." She squeezed his knee again. "I've listen to Alan vent and you can do the same." She removed her hand to take William's. "Go on dear. I'm listening."

William squeezed her hand, gently placing his marked and inured one over theirs. "…alright." He swallowed, gathered his bearings then began. "When I was alive, I lived with my adopted parents for five years. They raised me on a small farm sort of plot and I'd help tend the animals and the garden. I hadn't a clue they weren't my birth parents until I was a five. My…birth father took me away, forced me to take him back as my father which, if I wanted to live, I had too."

"Did you see the other two after that?"

"No. I never saw my adopted family again after that…they didn't want my back it seemed." He shook his head. "When I lived with my father, he wouldn't stand for anything but perfection. He always said, 'This world has no place for commoners or peasants. It's the nobles that deserve higher praise and to be a noble, things must be done to perfection'." He leant back against the cushions. "I was basically his servant rather than a son but I wanted to try to prove to my father I could be perfect. I could do everything he wanted up to his high standers…if I didn't; it was a lashing along with words that…well, it's no wonder my self-esteem isn't the best."

"Horrible."

He nodded and continued. "He wasn't a sane person, my father. He always had a strange…look in his eyes whenever he was going about his business. I'd say murderous but others have told me scheming. I didn't know what he was trying to do if he was scheming but I remember most of the thoughts about my father fled when he brought home his fiancé." A smile broke past his thin lips. "She was so nice and beautiful and I was so excited because she was already pregnant meaning I was going to have a younger sibling but, the closer I got to my almost step-mother the more my father upped his standards." He closed his eyes. "It all came to a head one day and I couldn't take it anymore. I stood on the sill of the top floor window and jumped."

"Mm, that must have hurt."

"I don't remember really. Everything just went black a few seconds later then I woke up with Undertaker hovering over me, welcoming me to my punishment." He shifted, pulling out the picture he had kept with him from Alan's bedroom. "This would have been my step-mother and the younger woman in the photo would have been my step-sister. In fact, she's my employee."

Elvira took the photo admiring both the woman. "They look lovely."

"They are." He took back the picture. "I had wanted to tell her this but I was interrupted by Eliza warning me of the Council Reapers." He slipped the photo away again. "It would explain the odd connection I felt with Thea. I hadn't actually meat her but I had known her if that makes sense."

"It does." She smiled. "Well, it seems you have family here after all."

"I died before they could marry."

"But they still did, didn't they?"

"…I suppose so."

"And you were still his son meaning she still is your step-sister."

"It's not like we have a familial bond anyway."

"You could still develop it."

"Perhaps." William muttered, rubbing his temple. "I cannot believe I didn't make the connection sooner, especially with her dove necklace. It was the exact one I bought to give to her but I never did. If it has the message engraved on the back of it then…" he shook his head. "Then I can't believe I was so naïve to it all this time."

"As I said, now you can reunite with her."

"…I do hope so." He ran his hand over his eyes, jumping when something landed on his lap. "What the bloody-" he passed seeing it was a black cat with white paws staring up at him before deeming him comfortable enough to curl up on. "A cat…oh." He felt the pink return a tad to his cheeks.

Elvira gave a soft laugh as she reached over to scratch under the cats chin. "Her names Kiki."

"Kiki." William repeated, stroking Kiki's back. She meowed and tilted her head back, William noting how her eyes mimicked his reaper eyes perfectly. "…is this a reaper cat?"

"Oh no. She just changes her eyes to match those she first meets."

"Intriguing." He took Elvira's place to scratch under Kiki's chin. "She's a lovely thing."

"When she's a cat, yes."

William paused, looking at her. "When she's a cate?"

"Mm hm." William blinked then returned his focus to the cat. He'd rather not question it.

* * *

 **Sorry this took forever in getting out. I got caught up in TEW fandom and being all super happy about my new recording thing for my MMD animations. Anyway, hope you enjoy and the next chap shouldn't take this long. Night!**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

"I…I was…afraid." He muttered from where he was knelt in front of Eliza, Thea and Ronald, head hung dejectedly. "I didn't…I didn't know what they would do to me if I continued to lie after they told me they could sense him."

Eliza knelt down, placing her hands on Alan's cheeks, getting him to lift his head. "It wasn't your fault." She tried to assure. "If you had continued to lie, I'm sure you'd be in the infirmary and William was able to get away before they came. Even if it was short, you did by him some time." She removed her hands to squeeze his biceps. "Understood?"

"Yes Miss."

"Good." She stood, helping Alan to his feet before addressing the other two. "And now that the news of William's 'betrayal' has spread through the entire Library, William will not be allowed back here or trusted."

"Especially with the Council Reapers stationed at every corner." Thea said, glancing over her shoulder to Alan's closed office door. "But…how did they sense William when he was in Alan's office but not when he was with us to steal the Record?"

"They were not looking for him. Once the Council sends their reapers on a manhunt for someone, they are able to sense every place they've been…it also means Macoy knows William was with us when taking the Record."

Ronald crossed his arms. "How the hell did Macoy know 'bout Mr. Spears's mark anyway? I don't remember anyone tellin' him."

"Eric." Alan said. "Eric is the only other one to know about this and I bet he told the Council about the mark to save his own arse."

"Why would Eric do that?" Thea asked. "He'd never betray one of his friends like that, would he?"

"He'd also never beat any of us no matter the circumstance." Alan reminded. "Eric…Eric isn't Eric anymore. Something's wrong with him."

"But now that he's in prison, he'll need to be our last priority." Eliza said, leaning against Alan's desk. "Now Alan, where did you send William?"

"He's with a…friend." He replied. "When I was still alive, she was almost like my second mother. She's a witch of many talents…unfortunately curing the sick wasn't one of them." He muttered, turning his eyes to the ground.

"And he's safe?" Thea asked, reaching out to rub his arm and offer a reassuring smile.

"He should be, yes." He returned her smile with a small one of his own.

"Good." Ronald said, hugging Thea to him. "So, what now?"

Eliza cracked her knuckles as she thought. "Well, there isn't much we can do until we get in contact with William." She eyed Alan. "I'd ask you to write to her, but no doubt the Council Reapers will confiscate it."

"Why?"

"Other than reapers going to their reaps, no one is allowed out or in of the realm."

"So, we're stuck here?" Ronald asked.

"Yes."

"Great."

"Well, until we can, we must be good little reapers and do whatever the Council asks." She stepped to the door, placing her hand on the knob. "We're already a small group, we don't need to be any smaller because of someone else defying their rules."

Eliza left without another, Ronald and Thea turning back to Alan. "Y' gonna be okay?" Ronald asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, 's just, ah, don't want y' t' stress yourself out too much."

Alan rolled his eyes. "I'll be fine. My body isn't that weak, not yet anyway."

"I wasn't sayin' y' were weak, I just meant-"

"I know you meant weak, Ronald. It's alright." He followed Eliza's lead. "Everyone else thinks it so why shouldn't you?" he left them behind, traversing from his office to the area where the portal to the Council's realm was. He asked the two Council Reapers standing by for permission to go see their prisoner and when they deemed him not a threat; Alan made his way inside with a Council Reaper leading the way.

Down cold stone stairs to the lower level of the Council's realm where past an iron door were rows of black bar cells, each piece of metal made from the material that made it impossible for reaper's to escape from. "Eric." Alan said when they stopped at the farthest cell.

Eric sat there with his wrists chained above his head, his entire body limp until he heard Alan's voice. Instantly, his head snapped up, eyes going wide. "A-Alan?"

Alan knelt, hands gripping the bars. "Eric." He said again. "I don't want you here."

"I dun wanna be 'ere." He leaned forward. "Alan, ye gotta 'elp me outta 'ere."

"No."

Eric blinked, taken aback. "…no?"

"I'm not helping someone who has betrayed my trust."

"Betrayed yer trust? 'ow?"

"Think about it. What are they accusing you of?"

Eric snarled. "I dinnae open the fuckin' Record, ye know tha'."

Alan frowned. "I know you didn't, but I'm not talking about the Record. I'm talking about the other things."

"Wha' other thin's?"

"You _beat_ Grell and I, don't you remember?"

Eric winced. "…I dinnae want tae."

"Then you shouldn't have done so in the first place."

"But I dinnae mean tae! I…I…" he stared into Alan's eyes as he fought to try and explain the fog he was under when acting not of his won will. "I…couldn't stop meself."

"Oh, so you wanted to harm us that badly?"

"No! Al, ye know tha' isn't wha' I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

Again, Eric was at a loss for words. "I…I cannae explain it."

Alan frowned. "Regardless, you beat Grell and I _and_ you threw William under the carriage by telling the Council his secret."

Eric blinked. "Righ', I dun remember doin' tha' at all." He said honestly. "Wha' did I tell 'em?"

"He was marked by a demon."

Eric's brows knitted together as he desperately wracked his memory for that memory. "'m tellin' the truth Alan, I dun remember sayin' anythin'."

"You're the only other one to have known about his mark and I know the rest of us said nothing. I _know_ you told them."

"I dinnae! Alan, please, ye gotta believe me on tha'. I said nothin' tae them, I swear on wha'ever on me family's bones. I dinnae say anythin'."

Alan gripped the bars tighter as he couldn't find lies in Eric's oddly emotional eyes but he knew Eric must have. "I can't believe it." He said as he stood, dropping his hands to his side. "I just wanted the truth Eric and since you can't seem to give it to me, I've nothing left to say to you."

"I am tellin' the truth!" he shouted, straining against his chains.

Alan glanced at him then turned his head away. "Half of me wants to desperately believe you but the other half of me is rational, saying you've done more then what you're telling me."

Eric watched as Alan began to leave, the Council Reaper leading the way again. "Wha' do ye want me tae do?!" he called.

Alan paused, swallowing before he said over his shoulder. "Stop your lying." And then he was gone, the iron door closing shut behind him leaving Eric again in the dark, the fog he had felt when attacking Grell and Alan returning quickly.

* * *

Elvira had given him a small bedroom on the second floor of her quaint little home. The bed didn't feel quite right but he couldn't sleep anyway so it remained the same way Elvira had left it, untouched. Instead of resting, his legs carried him about the night, pacing the small room back and forth, muttering to himself as he thought of all possible outcomes, none of which he liked.

Eventually, he plopped down on the chair, which fit the small desk, with his head in his gloveless hands. There wasn't much point to hiding the mark now; the burns on the same hand having mostly healed into ugly scars. "Damn it." When he heard the door creak open, he lifted his head to watch Kiki enter, her tail swaying behind her as she strutted up to him, looking at him with the odd reaper eyes. "How lucky you are to be a cat." He said as he reached down to scratch behind one of her pointed ears. "No worries in the world save where to sleep next, right?" he mewled then jumped onto his lap then up to his shoulders, purring as she rubbed her head against his cheek. "Getting friendly, are you?" he sighed, petting her head.

"She must like you. Other than Alan, she hates visitors."

William's attention snapped from Kiki to Elvira who entered with a tray of biscuits and tea. "I was always fond of animals." He replied as Kiki jumped from his shoulders to the desk where Elvira rested the tray.

"Did yoy have a cat before?"

"Ah, yes. When I lived with my adopted parents, we had a dog and cat."

"What did you name them?"

"I named our cat luck and my mother named our dog Baron because he used to act like he owed the home." He smiled a bit at the memory. "I…I hope they were well looked after, after I was taken."

"I'm sure they were dear." She handed him a cup of tea. "Now drink this. You must need it after not getting an inch of rest last night."

"Did you hear me?" he asked as he took the cup with a polite nod.

"I did. You hardly sat still." She sat on his bed. "And those are there for you as well."

William turned to the biscuits, picking up one and examining it. "Did you make these?" he asked.

"I didn't. A friend did, why?"

"They…look oddly familiar." He said before taking a small bite. "And taste familiar." He added.

"They should."

William froze in nearly taking another bite as Undertaker skipped it, dropping himself on the bed next to Elvira. "Undertaker? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I heard about the mayhem in the realm so I thought I'd stop by to see you."

"…you knew I was here?"

"It wasn't hard." He waved his hand. "I was going to pick up a body when I saw you enter this old witches hut. Knowing you, I was curious why you were here so I was going to visit the realm but I'm not allowed it." He laughed. "They aren't letting anyone in or out unless it's for work."

"What? Are you certain?"

"Oh very so. It's what they told me."

William dropped the biscuit, shaking his head. "Damn. If that is true, I have no way of contacting the others."

Undertaker stood from the bed and pat William's back, using one of his long black nails to push up William's glasses that were sliding down his nose. "Now, now. If you gave up so easily, you might as well just say it's over, yes?"

"I suppose, but Undertaker, sir, how am I meant to get any means of communication to any of them?" he snapped to Elvira. "Can you do something?"

"Depends. What?"

"Could you sneak Undertaker in by using that invisibility magic like you did on me?"

"Wouldn't you like to go?"

"Yes, but if the spell wore off for any reason, I'd be dead on sight. Undertaker would be safer…if, you'd deliver a letter for me sir."

"I think I could." He tapped William's nose.

William rubbed at his nose. "Ah, thank you sir." He turned to the desk, taking the quill from the ink and began his letter on the paper already provided. "Do you two know one another?" he asked as he wrote.

"Sort of. We've had passing conversations." Elvira said. "He was the one to let me know what happened to Alan after he took his pills."

William stuttered. "…he overdoes then?"

"Mm, sadly. I'm sure he was tired of being forced to remain in bed day in and out." She frowned. "I remember the tears from his mother when she found his body the next morning."

"…at least Alan had parents who cared for him." He finished up his letter then folded it up before passing it to Undertaker. "To Eliza, Alan, Grell, Thea or Ronald, please."

"Rightly oh then, I'll be off."

William caught Kiki in his arms as the cat jumped back onto his lap, both watching Elvira use the spell she had with him and soon enough, Undertaker was gone from their sight. "I hope it does over fine."

"I'm sure it will." Elvira assured as she scratch Kiki's head. "Don't worry dear. Now finish your tea before it gets cold."

"Do you regret going to see him?" Eliza asked Alan as they sat alone in his office.

"Partly. I didn't get the answers I wanted and seeing him both chained and desperate…I'm not sure what I wanted Miss, but going down there and coming out more confused isn't what I wanted."

"I'm sure no one would." She rubbed her hand over his back. "But I'm sure we'll fix everything."

"I do hope you're right Miss as if this continues any longer, I may go insane."

Eliza nodded, sighing as she rubbed an eye. "Have you slept yet?"

"No."

"Not a possibility, is it?"

"I don't see how it is for anyone. Everything's just gone straight to Hell, well, Heaven right now." He clenched his hands. "And it's all because of that damned demon. If Sebastian just took his punishment of being forever contracted like a demon should have, this wouldn't be happening right now, if Grell hadn't even let Sebastian into our realm in the first place!"

"Well, he has and now we must deal with it. There is no point in wallowing in the past, corrects?"

"Still."

Eliza pat his hands. "Right now, our attention needs to be on the Record."

"I know that."

"Then let's at least try to keep a clear head, alright?"

"Easier said than done, Miss."

Eliza could say nothing else thus she opted to just leave but as she opened the door to step out she ran into something causing her to stumble back and to the floor. "Ow." She winced.

"Are you alright?" Alan asked kneeling to her.

"Just a bump, but yes." She shook her head. "What did I run into?"

"Me lamb."

The sudden laughter at both their shout when hearing the disembodied voice was enough for them to tell who it was. "Undertaker?!" they said together. "What the hell are you doing?" Alan asked.

It took a moment for the laughter to cool before Undertaker wiped an eye then passed him the letter. "I was just told to deliver this."

Alan took the letter with one hand gripping over his heart. "From William?"

"Mm hm."

"He's safe?" Eliza asked, kneeling beside Alan as she took the letter.

"Yep! A bit of a wreck, but fine. Don't worry."

"Oh thank scythe." She sighed. "And…how are you invisible?"

"Elvira made me a ghost to get past security."

"Well, thank you." Eliza said. "I do hope you're able to get out of here alright."

"I shall. Now, I hope to see you lambs again soon."

They fell silent for a few long moments, waiting to see if they heard anything. "Undertaker?" when no reply was given they moved from the floor back to Alan's bed, Alan looked over her arm as she unfolded the paper. "It's William's handwriting alright." She said.

"What does he say?"

"He wants us to meet in person but would rather have us stay in the realm a little longer until things die down a bit while also looking up other ways to get into Heaven. He also wants Thea to look at his father's Cinematic Record for some odd reason."

"At least he's alright."

"Yes, at least." She set refolded the letter and slipped it into her pocket. "And you know where he is, right?"

Yes, I know where he is."

"Excellent. So when we need to meet up with him in person again, you can lead the way."

Alan nodded and stood. "Right, now we should find the others and let them in on what William's said."

"Grand idea." Eliza followed Alan from the office, finding two of the three was non-too difficult when something happened, something Alan nearly couldn't believe.

It started back in the prison with Eric being questioned a couple more times, each time betraying his friends more and more until he was left alone. It was a silent for a few minutes until something possessed him to tug hard on his chains and when he did, they were pulled from the wall making it easy for Eric to take each handcuff and tear them from his wrists.

Shaking out the limbs, he stood, approaching the cell bars. Gripping them with this odd strength, he pried them open, creating a large enough hole for him to climb through. Then, he nearly walked on auto-pilot as he made his way up from the prison. The Council Reapers that tried to stop him were killed with his hand through their chests, crushing their undead hearts or ripping off their heads. He was angry and wanted the Red Record.

He was able to force one of the Council Reapers into creating a portal to the Library for him before he stepped through, all the reapers he passed backing away, those that got in his way were knocked out within seconds as his he hunted someone down.

When he did come across who he wanted, he summoned his scythe, swiftly approaching until he yanked Alan from his group, holding his hands tightly behind his back while he held his scythe to Alan's neck. "Eric!" Alan gasped, eyes staring at the sharp saw-like scythe. "What-What are you doing? How did you get free?"

"Easily." He answered, glaring at the other four who looked just as shocked.

"Eric." Eliza said as she cautiously took a step forward. "It's not important how you got out, just let Alan go."

He laughed. "Now why would I do tha'? If I gave 'im up, I wouldn't be able tae save 'im, would I?"

"Please." She took another step. "Let him go. You've already caused one attack, let's not cause another."

Eric snarled as she stepped closer to which he stepped back, yanking Alan along with him. "Dun worry. 'm not gonna let Alan die."

"We won't either, in fact, he'd be safer with us."

"Fuck you." He snarled. "I know wha' tae do when 'e 'as 'is attacks. I know 'ow tae make 'im better."

Alan swallowed, feeling the teeth of Eric's scythe graze over his skin. "Eric, please. L-Let me g-"

He pressed the scythe closer to Alan's neck. "Shut up."

Just as Eliza tried again, Macoy had come to intervene, Council Reapers at his side. "How did you escape?"

"Ripped the bars apart an' killed the fuckers keepin' me there." He stepped back again, Alan pressing closer to Eric as the scythe came closer to his neck. "Now lemme leave with 'im."

"We cannot let you do that." Macoy said.

"Then bye-bye Alan."

"Wait!" Thea called as she stepped forward, tempted to run and yank Alan away. "We'll let you go, just don't hurt Alan."

Eric smirked, slowly loosening the grip on his scythe. "Dun want yer lover dead?"

"…what?"

"Aye, ye 'eard me. Ye jus' want Alan _an'_ Ron tae yerself, righ'? Wha'? Ron ain't satisfyin' ye enough sae ye need this reaper tae pick up 'is slack?"

"He's just a friend."

"Bullshit."

"He's a friend." Ronald said. "And she'd never look for someone else with me still around." He took her hand. "We love each other so you'd better take back what y' said!"

Alan felt the scythe retreat a tad more so he took a deep breath then used all the strength he could muster, hoping for some luck as he shoved from Eric. He bolted forward with a reaper speed that should have prevented anyone from catching him, like Eric did. His wrist was snatched and he was yanked back into Eric's grip, a stinging pain following as Eric had used his scythe to cut across his side. "Ye ain't goin' anywhere." He whispered, gripping tightly to Alan's wrist.

Alan cried out after he'd been cut again, his hand pressing hard against the wound to try and stop the blood flow. "Eric!" the others blurted out. "That's a scythe wound!" Ronald shouted.

"Are you trying to kill him?!" Thea added.

"Wha'? No."

"Then you should know a scythe wound _kills_ us." Eliza said. "Bring him with us and we'll stitch him up before he bleeds to death."

Eric looked down at Alan, finding his skin already paling as blood seeped through his fingers, dripping to the floor; slouching into Eric's side as his strength began to fail but instead of wanting to help, a sly smirk spread across his lips. "All the better reason tae let me go." He shifted Alan. "The more we bullshit, the quicker 'e dies."

"…go." Macoy said.

Eric's smirk grew as he created a portal, backing into it, practically dragging Alan as the portal closed after him. "Fuck." Ronald cursed, hugging Thea to him. "This is bloody awful." Thea nodded, trying to rid her mind of the image of Alan bleeding.

Macoy turned to Eliza, storming over to her. "What in the hell just happened Costa? What did you do?"

"We didn't do anything." She snapped. "We…" she sighed, "we don't know."

"Slingby escaping should have been _impossible_!"

She clenched her hands. "I know that but obviously, something went wrong but now you must allow us reapers to enter and leave the realm at our leisure again for us to find Eric and William. You cannot keep us cooped up in here while your sorry excuse for 'powerful' reapers fails you."

Macoy grit his teeth. "…you have permission then but I want them both found and brought back here. I don't care of their alive or dead, I just want to see the betrayers again, understood Costa?"

Ignoring him, she turned to the other two. "Let's find Grell and begin searching in the mortal realm."

"Yes ma'am." They said together and followed Eliza.

* * *

Alan struggled the best he could with loosing blood and arms tied above his head as he was forced to lay on an old, dusty bed. Eric had opened his jacket, waistcoat and dress shirt to get at the wound, but he didn't want Eric's hands anywhere near him. "Stay still." Eric hissed, pressing hard on the wound to get Alan to cry out. "You'll die faster this way."

"Don't touch me!" he demanded, squirming still.

Eric snarled, digging his fingers into the wound and yanking on the flesh to get Alan to be still. "Stay. Still." He snarled.  
Alan swallowed, refusing to let tears fall, to let Eric see that weakens. "Let me go."

"No."

Alan shifted, wincing as Eric brought a burning hot cloth to his skin. "I'll do it!" he blurted. "Let me fix my wound."

Eric paused, glancing up at Alan. "And how would I know you won't escape?"

Alan blinked, Eric's voice sounding odd before he shook his head. "I won't. I promise. Just, let me dress my wound myself."

Eric looked at Alan's hands and to Alan's surprise, Eric untied him. "You have three minutes. You'd better be alive by the time I come back." He left Alan with the supplies.

Alan swallowed, before he threw off his upper clothes to get a better view of his wound. It was a larger cut then he'd originally thought so he got to work quickly.

First, he used the cloth to wipe away the excess blood to clearly see the wound before he stitched. The water Eric had got was too hot and stung the skin around the bloodied area but he powered through it the best he could, his shaky his hands deeming the area clean when they dropped the cloth to the floor.

Next, he took the stitches from the same table, swallowing at the shiny needle he held between his fingers. It didn't help he was still losing blood and his hands were shaky, but he eventually threaded the needle. When he put the tip of the needle to his skin, he took a deep breath before beginning the painful process.

Each time the needle pierced through his skin, he but his tongue to keep from making a sound, having to pause a couple of times to wipe the tears forming in his eyes. He grit his teeth and bore through the rest of the pain until he was finally done. Though the stitching was a bit messy, it had done the job of closing up the wound.

As he looked down at the bloodied needle, Eric returned with a sadistic smile on his face. "You're alive. I'm pleased to see it."

Alan scowled. "What do you want with me?"

"Didn't I already say?" he asked, brushing his fingers through Alan's hair. "I want to heal you."

"You're doing a bloody awful job" with the rest of his strength, he shoved Eric away from him and tackled him, wrestling with the older reaper, being able to knock off Eric's glasses and use the bloodied needle to shove it through Eric's eye. There was some remorse for doing such a thing but right now, he needed to do it so he could flee, but when he left the room, he found he was in a place that didn't seem to have a way out or work with his reaper powers, meaning a portal was useless. "You can't escape Alan."

Alan spun around, backing up until he hit a wall as Eric approaching him, the needle gone from his eye, leaving behind a cloudy white over the reaper green. "Get away from me!" he tried to demand but Eric kept coming closer. "…Eric." He nearly whimpered, sliding down the wall. "Please…leave me alone."

Eric wrapped his hand around Alan's throat, lifting him up. "I'm not letting you leave." He threw Alan to the ground, making sure he hit his head. "I need you."

Alan's eyes fluttered as he stared up at Eric, a dazed expression crossing his face. As Eric reached down to pick him up, he noticed hurt was mixed in with the expression until Alan passed out, going limp where he lay. He scowled and lifted Alan by the arm, swinging him over his shoulder and taking him deeper into his hell.

* * *

 **Told you this wasn't going to take as long! I'm really delusional right now and need sleep, so, night!**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

"So, after assessing the situation, we can conclude Eric's off his rocker." Ronald huffed, sat on a rock with Thea standing beside him.

"More so then I thought." Eliza said, tapping her chin. "Delusional, insane or whatever, he should know that a scythe wound like the one he gave Alan would kill us. The fact that he didn't is bothering me."

Thea hugged herself at the mention of Alan. "I hope he's alright and not…dead."

"Don't think so." Ronald said, tugging her arm gently to get her to sit on his lap. "I mean, Eric even said he didn't want Al dead."

"But he used his scythe! Didn't you see the wound? It was so deep and large."

"'Course I did, but Eric said-"

"He ripped apart the bars." Eliza murmured to herself, pacing in front of the two younger reapers. "He ripped apart the bars and killed Council Reapers."

The other two fell silent and exchanged looks. "What does that mean Miss?" Thea asked.

"Honestly, something horrible."

"Like what?"

"…I'd rather not say until there's evidence for it, just stay away from Eric if you do see him. To him, you two will not be friends. You'll be the equivalent of demons in William's eyes."

"…oh."

Ronald held Thea closer. "So…what do we do now Miss?"

"As we no longer have Alan to help us, we'll need to find William on our own but be discreet. I don't have a doubt we could be followed by Council Reapers." She replied as her scythe materialized in her hand. "Be careful."

"Where are you going?" Thea asked as she stood.

"I'll take to the forest and I want you two to search around London."

"Yes Miss."

With a nod, Eliza vanished from their sight and as Thea produced the training scythe she kept on her at all times now, Ronald grasped her wrist as he stood. "Thea?" he asked in an oddly serious tone.

"…what?"

"I wanna talk before we go off." He sighed. "What Eric said about Alan being your other boyfriend got me thinkin'." He met her eyes. "Do y', I dunno, love Alan like y' do me?"

Thea blinked then rapidly shook her head. "Of course not! I like Alan and love him, sure, but more like family then a lover. Even if I did, you'd come first." She looked insult. "I can't belive4 you'd even ask that."

"I can't be the only one to see how handsy y' get with him."

"It's just hugs. I don't go kissing him." She yanked her wrist from Ronald's gasp.

Ronald kicked the ground, now seeing he'd made his lover angry. "I didn't mean t' make y' angry, Thea. I just…jealous."

"Why?"

"You're the only girl I actually wanna try and make things work with. I mean, Alan and you would go good together so I do get jealous with hugs and shit but that's jus 'cuz I love y'." he hugged her. "I didn't mean for it t' sound like I didn't trust y' or anythin'."

Thea gave him a brief hug before parting. "We have to start looking now."

"Thea, just tell me if your pissed at me or not."

"I…" she thought. "If you promise me to get jealous from Alan."

"Done."

"Then, not anymore." She took his hand. "To London?"

He nodded, squeezing her hand gently. "London."

* * *

It hurt. It hurt so much. His head was throbbing, his skull feeling like it had little splinters piercing into his brain every second the more and more he gained consciousness. When his eyes did find the will to open, his vision was blurry both caused by the lack of glasses and pounding head to which he had to grit his teeth to keep the whimpers back.

He wanted to reach up and feel the back of his head for any blood or bump but he soon found his arms and legs tied to a wooden chair set in front of an old, lit, stone hearth. He wanted to look around more, but his poor vision did nothing to help him as he was only able to guess were a few familiar looking objects were. He had to stop squinting eventually as it only made his headache work and his slipped his eyes closed, trying to will the throbbing away when he instantly tensed hearing footsteps across the old creaky floorboards. "Are you awake?" he heard Eric ask.

With what will he had, Alan slowly cracked one eye open, his attention instantly on the bowl Eric held. "W-What's that?"

"Ah, I'm glad you're awake," Eric said, ignoring him as he knelt to his eye level, "I was afraid I had killed you."

"Third time you almost did." Alan breathed, both eyes squinting again as they tried to glare at the blonde before him.

"Hopefully you don't make a forth, hm~?" Eric's attention went to the bowl he held and he fiddled with the wooden spoon. "Now, I figured you might be hungry when you woke up, so I brought your something to eat." He lifted the spoon; Alan grimaced at the thick, tar like greyish substance that oozed off the spoon.

"What is it?"

"Dinner."

"No. No, I'm not eating that."

"Why not? I went through all this trouble to make it for you and you refuse to eat it?"

"Yes. You won't even tell me what _it is_."

"It's nothing that's going to harm you."

"Prove it to me. You eat some." So, to Alan's amazement, Eric did. Not the entire spoonful but a large chunk. "…disgusting." He muttered.

"See? It won't harm you." He dished out another spoonful, bringing it to Alan's lips. "Open."

"No." he protested, yanking his head away. "I'll starve then eat that."

"Mm." again, Eric ignored him. Fingers threaded into the back of Alan's hair and the sudden yank caused him to cry out then nearly choke as the tar like substance was forced down his throat. He sputtered as Eric let his hair go, doing his best to swallow and spit it out simultaneously. "Will you eat willingly next time?" Eric asked.

"Y-Yes."

"Good." Alan bit his tongue when Eric grasped his jaw, clamping it shut. "Because when I tell you to eat, you eat." He did his best to nod. "Something tells me you won't." he shoved the chair over, Alan hardly able to keep his skull from cracking against the floor again. "Answer me truthfully. Will you eat when I tell you to eat?"

"I said yes!" he gasped, nearly gagging at the horrid taste of the grey substance rested on the back of his tongue.

He yelped as his ankle was stomped on. "Don't raise your voice to me. Now, I'll be back."

Alan glared as he watched Eric leave then swallowed before spitting out the awful taste, scowling seeing his blood mixed with the grey. He wanted this to be a horrible nightmare so that after he squeezed his eyes shut and opened them, he'd be in his bed but that wasn't the case. Eric was this monster and he was trapped. "Time to wash up." Eric had returned without Alan noticing, holding a wooden bucket.

"Wash up?" he asked as his chair was lifted to sit upright again.

"Yes." Eric said, setting the bucket beside the chair as he stood behind Alan, examining the back of his head. "Look at this mess." He frowned, running fingers through the bloodied tangles in the hair. "Water should clean this right up."

"Er-!" his teeth clamped together while violent shivers wracked his frame when the water was suddenly poured over him. The water Eric had chosen felt like it came from the artic, nearly making his blood run cold. "E-E-Eri-ic." He shivered. "Y-You have t-to let me g-go." He pleaded to his once good friend.

"If I let you go, how would I be able to save you?" he asked, shoving Alan's head forward to clean his hair. Alan winced at the rough treatment; Eric's fingers the complete opposite of gentle as they scrubbed at his sore scalp. It almost felt like Eric was tearing out parts of hair and causing the wound to expand.

He breathed out, a tear gathering in his eye that he fought against. "P-Please let me g-go." He begged, trying to lock eyes with the blonde. "P-Please."

Eric ignored him in favor of continuing his rough treatment. "I've never noticed what a thick head of hair you have."

"S-Shut up."

Scowling, Eric smacked the sore area. "Don't talk back to me."

Alan winced. "I'll d-do as I w-wish."

He heard Eric snarl before he was suddenly shoved forward, the back of the chair grabbed mere inches before the flames, a few longer hairs being singed by the roaring flames; sweat soon dripping down his face, replacing the icy water. "Say again? I didn't quite here you."

"I-I said, I-I won't."

"I thought so."

The chair was set back on its legs and Alan said nothing more until Eric finished his cleaning. H heard him give a clapping swipe of his hands together before he rounded Alan, again standing before him with a thoughtful expression, one hand scratching his goatee. "…what?" he asked cautiously, in a soft voice in case he angered Eric again.

"You're missing something." He replied. "Now what is it?"

"My…spectacles."

"Yes! Yes, spectacles." Alan watched him again disappear around the corner and he tried desperately to pull at his binds but all they did was cause bruises. Eric had tied them tight and had a feeling he'd need to cut himself free. "Here we are."

Alan jumped out of surprise of suddenly having something slid onto his nose but his vision instantly improved and he was able to see Eric clearly…something was wrong. Not only was Eric without his glasses, something all reapers needed, the eye he had stabbed the needle into hadn't healed like it should have. It was still cloudy white. "Thank you." He said.

"You're very welcome." He stroked Alan's hair, his eyes unblinking as they remained locked with Alan's. "You see it, don't you?"

"…your eye?"

"Yes. My eye. The eye you broke."

"…broke?"

"Yes and I'm going to have to take compensation." He said, walking around Alan, allowing his gloved fingers to glide over Alan's bare shoulders. "I was hoping you'd apologize so I could lessen your punishment, but you haven't said a th-"

"I'm sorry!" he blurted out, heart racing.

"A bit late for that, Humphries." He leaned over Alan, his lips next to Alan's ear as his hands massaged into Alan's shoulder. "Just what should I do to you?"

"Really! I'm sorry! Please Eric, just let me go."

"Haven't you ben listening? If I let you go, I won't be able to save you."

Alan's heart again quickened its beating and under any other circumstance, Alan would deem this sudden idea stupid but he had no other choice. For once, he was actually counting on his illness. "You don't want to save me!" he shouted, squeezing his eyes shut. "You want me to die!"

"What makes you say that?" Eric asked having jumped a bit at the sudden outburst.

"Look at what you've done to me, what you're still doing! All of this isn't about trying to save me! It's about trying to kill me! You want me dead so I don't cause anymore hassle for you!"

The slap came as a shock, the force of it knocking the chair over again this time causing Alan to hit his head. "Shut up." He hissed. "There's no point in whining. You're here now." He expected some sort of retort; instead he received short, gasping breaths, Alan's entire body visibly tensing and straining against his bonds, tears slipping from his eyes which were tightly squeezed shut. Thorns. "Alan!" the bonds were quickly undone and Alan was lifted into Eric's arms, the blonde sitting cross-legged on the floor, holding Alan close to his stronger form, holding him like he used to the when Alan was still in the academy. "Sh. Sh, Alan, please. Take deep breaths. Grip me if ye gotta, dun be afraid tae show me wha' yer feelin'." He whispered, encouraging Alan to squeeze tightly to his shoulders where he placed the brunettes hands. "Yer gonna be okay, jus' take deep breaths," he pleaded, "c'mon Alan, breathe."

"E-Eric!" he cried as another wave of pain shook him, short finger nails digging through Eric's jacket and shirt, hands leaving bruises.

Eric continued to whisper soothing words into Alan's ear, continued to hold him and encourage Alan to pain him, wishing he had the Record in his grasp to save his friend but for now, all he could do was watch until Alan gave his last should and pass out in Eric's arms.

* * *

Nothing. So far, she had come up empty-handed. She hadn't been able to find anything in this forest and it only made her wish Alan was there even more than in Eric's hands. She hoped he'd be able to handle anything Eric was going to do to him but shook her mind of the worst outcomes that could happen to him; death being one of the constantly reappearing ends for the young reaper.

She jumped from a branch she was perched on, thinking of where to look next when he hand was grabbed and she was spun around into someone's embrace. Her first instinct was to attack but the familiar scent and suit allowed her to relax as her arms wrapped around William, hugging him close. "You're alright." She said as they parted; her hands still on his shoulders, his on her arms.

"You are as well." He said. "I was worried the Council would try something to see if you knew where I was."

"Thankfully that never happened." She ran her hands up his neck to cup his cheeks. "What about you? Are you staying well hidden?"

"If you couldn't find Elvira's home, then I must be."

"Yes, Alan told us he sent you to stay with a friend. Her name is Elvira then?"

"Yes. A nice, elderly witch." He glanced around, expecting to see someone accompanying her. "Where are the others?" her eyes dimmed as did William as he was slowly filled on everything that had happened. "Eric broke free and Alan as kidnapped by him?"

"I'm afraid so." She hugged him again. "I worry for his well-being."

"As do I." he said, wrapping a loose arm around her waist. "And he escaped the prison…that should be impossible."

"Exactly. I didn't want to tell the other two but I think he might be-"

"I haven't a doubt about it meaning Alan is in even worse hands."

"What of Knox, Windfalls and Sutcliffe?"

"The first two are in London looking for you and I believe Grell's still in the realm." She took a deep breath as she stepped back. "How did you find me?"

"Elvira's cottage I'm staying at is hidden within this forest so it just happened to be a coincidence I ran into you, which I pleased I did." He kissed her. "I was worried about all of you. I had come out to see the Undertaker to get him to deliver another message but now I'm able to do it in person." He took her hands. "I wanted to let you all know I found a way to heaven and too try and get Slingby out of his prison but I think looking for Alan now is our first priority."

"Wait, you found a way to get into heaven?"

"Yes. Eliza, we have a witch helping us and once we bring Alan back safe, I'm sure she'll be even more willing to help."

"True." She rubbed his arms.

"Now, should you gather everyone and follow me to her cottage?"

"No." Eliza shook her head. "The Council Reapers would follow. Hell, talking to you right now could be jeopardizing your safety."

"Then what shall you all do?"

"We'll return to the realm and regroup there and we'll wait a few days for things to calm down."

"…are you certain that would be a good idea?"

Yes." She yanked him into a deep kiss, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. "In case I don't see you for a long while." She whispered before pulling back. "Now go and be careful."

"I will Miss." He nodded and they parted, William returning to Elvira's cottage with ease. The elderly witch was in the kitchen making a pot of tea and she listened to the information being told to her. She shook her head then turned to Kiki. "Why don't we go cheer William up?" Kiki mewled and lead the way upstairs, pushing the bedroom door open with her paw then jumped onto the bed and up to William's face, pawing at his nose to wake him from his nap. "Mm…?" he hummed, dozing.

"It's good to see you sleeping." Elvira said. "I've brought you a cup of tea."

"Tea…?" he asked as she set the cup on the nightstand. "Oh, tea." He sat up on his elbows and rubbed his eyes. "Thank you Elvira." He said, slipping on his glasses from where he placed them on the nightstand.

"You're welcome." She sat on the edge of the bed and pat his stomach. "Hungry?"

"No thank you." He sat up fully and sipped his tea.

"I ran into your little flame today."

"Eliza?" he asked hurriedly. "What's wrong? Are they alright? What's happened on their end?"

"A lot." She watched William's grip on the teacup tighten as he was told what Eliza had said and she watched with slight amusement as the cup broke and he jumped up as hot tea spilled over him. "Careful dear." She flicked her finger at the cup fixed itself. "Are you alright?"

"Not quite. My suit is ruined and bloody hot."

"Why don't you give me your suit and I'll wash it for you."

"As much as I appreciate your offer, I've nothing else to wear."

"You have undergarments on, don't you? You can stay in here while I wash the suit. Don't worry, I won't come in while you're like that."

He really did have no other choice so he did as Elvira suggested and figured while he was undressed, he could use the time and the setting sun to get some actual shuteye. The blankets felt strange against bare skin but they were comfortable enough and eventually he was able to settle his restless mind enough to allow him a few hours' sleep.

* * *

"Okay, so, he said he's got a way into Heaven and we're supposed t' wait 'till things die down t' meet up with him?"

"Yes." Eliza said.

They had returned to the realm and sat in William's office. "What about Ally?" Grell asked. "We can't just leave him in the hands of the brute!"

"I know, I know." She said. "But we haven't another choice Grell. We can only hope Alan can hold out for a little longer. Hell, we don't even know what Eric's doing to him."

"And that's awful!" he scowled. "When I get my hands on that Scott I'm going to give him a cut to match what you said Alan had."

"That won't help at all." Thea said. "But you know what's wrong with Eric." She said to Eliza. "Tell us. What is it?"

"I don't want to say unless I have concrete evidence which I don't." she sighed. "But for now, all we have, _can_ do is wait." she stood from William's chair. "In the meantime, Thea, William wants you to look at his father's Record."

"…why?"

"He just wants you too." She handed her the key for the file room. "Only William's fathers record, understood?"

"Yes Miss."

"I'll come." Ronald said before Thea could leave. She nodded and took Ronald's hand. They walked silent up to the bare level and entered the filing room, allowed this time. The first thing they did was see if they could enter the file room again but the bookshelf door had closed and Ronald still didn't know what he did to open it so they left it alone. "Spears. That shouldn't be too hard t' find."

"No." They started in alphabetical order but as they remembered, William's mother's record wasn't in any sort of order so it may have been harder than first thought but it meant they were able to come across other family records. "Ronald, look."

"Melody Humphries?"

"Alan's mother and his father, Jack Humphries." He tapped the spine of Alan's father. "…should we? I mean, he doesn't gotta know we looked."

"…mm, I don't know. It's a bit personal…but…tempting." She bit her lip. "…who?"

"Mum?"

"Mum." She removed the record from the its spot and glanced at Ronald before she opened it, the Cinematic Records flying out around them.

 _I had married when I was twelve and given birth to a son when I was twenty. I named him Alan because I believed he would grow to be a handsome young man, perhaps a virtuoso or grand artist. He was a bright boy, growing up normally, attending academic lessons from his father and I taught him to play the violin and paint. He was talented with a brush, able to do pay for portraits just after his eighth birthday. He was happy, a smiling child who had many friends, loved the outdoors and learned the names of nearly every flower. I even allowed him to tend to his own small patch of flowers in my garden. He was especially interested in Erica flowers, those being his favorite out of the tulips and daisies._

 _His garden died when he became sick. The doctor we were able to call when he fell ill one winter had told us this illness wouldn't go away, that it would keep our son sick until he passed away. He even suggested us to bring in a priest to bless our son so his soul would rest in peace, but I fell to my knees and begged the doctor for anything to keep our son alive for as long as possible. He gave us pills and said they'd keep him alive but he was forbidden from leaving his bedroom in fear he'd plague the rest of the town. When Alan heard this, my nine year old son threw a tantrum that set him into a coughing fit. We rearranged his room to allow the only window to be next to his bed and every morning I'd come in to see him on his knees to watch the sunrise._

 _Elvira offered me her sympathies and she kept Alan as much company as she could. As much as I wanted her to use her magic to cure my son, she informed me her magic couldn't. It hurt me just as much as it hurt Alan to see him locked away in his bedroom. His father often bought him books on flowers until Alan had a large bookcase filled to the brim with many different books on flowers and Alan had read them all multiple times._

 _The older he grew, the more willing he was to sit and talk about his sickness and he was able to tell us how he felt. He told us he constantly felt dizzy, his stomach would churn without the medicine and he showed us the rashes this sickness had caused and the damage his itching had done. He was constantly hot and even wanted the window open during the winter. I was worried for my son that I'd wake up and he'd be gone but sometimes, I hoped he would be. More than once had he refused his medicine and went into fits until he could barely stand up straight. It hurt me so much and eventually we were able to get him to take the pills but I woke up one day to find he had taken too many. My sons' body lay peacefully on his bed, unmoving, not breathing. Elvira was there to ease the pain as we lowered my sons' body into the ground, the undertaker having dressed him in a wonderful suit that hid his frail body, pale body. I sobbed for many weeks, months, years until I finally passed of old age a few years after my husband had passed._

Thea and Ronald shared the same melancholy expression as Thea closed up the record and slipped it back in its place. "Alan really has been sick for his entire life and now…he's sick again."

Ronald rubbed the back of his neck. "Shit."

She swallowed then turned away from the records. "Let's keep looking."

Ronald nodded, taking the right end as Thea took the left and they met in the middle of each shelf until eventually the came across the 'S' section. As Thea opened her mouth to announce she had found Spears, Ronald interrupted by saying, "I found Eric's."

"What?" she shot over to him, reading the names. "Tearlach and Keita Slingby."

Ronald took Eric's fathers from its place, looking to Thea. "Should we?"

"We did with Alan's so might as well."

Again it happened, the Cinematic Records came out showed them the memories of Tearlach Slingby.

 _I was young when it happened, we both were. We hadn't meant to have a child so soon but when Keita told me she was pregnant, I had nothing to say. She knew I didn't want a child and I knew she didn't either but we could do anything until it was born._

 _Throughout the entire time, we talked about the options we had but as she grew and we thought of names, we both decided to keep the son we named Eric as we believed he would grow up to be a strong leader. He was an energetic child, but one with a temper. He would fight with other children quite frequently, coming home nearly every day bruised and scarred but always proud. He once said to me he wanted to fight in the King's armies. We could see our son being a knight and we were honored when he left to train._

 _He came back a few years later, twenty-five our son was now and though he wasn't able to join the knights, he had brought home a lovely English woman, Elizabeth. He was smitten for her as she was for him, he had even got up the courage to propose but to all our surprise, Elizabeth had hung herself in the attic of our home. There was no note or anything and what crushed our son more was she was with child. He cursed the woman he had been so in love with and he grew distant the weeks of her death. He didn't speak with us, he didn't tell us anything until one day we woke up with our son gone. He left a note detailing he didn't want to be in the same home anymore where his lover and child passed and as my love and I waited for the day for our son to come home, one night we were robbed and a gun was pointed to my head._

"…Eric…would have been a father?" Thea asked.

"Yeah…" he closed the record. "Damn it, that's gotta be hard. Losing the woman you love and the kid you woulda had." As he slipped the record away, he thought. "Hang on. If she killed herself, shouldn't she be a reaper?"

Thea blinked. "You're right. She should be…but who? She killed herself in Scotland, right? So she's probably under the Scottish district."

"…I guess. Probably a good thing she is. Wouldn't want that weird tension, right?"

"Right." He hugged her. "Our parents should be here, y'know."

"…yeah, I do." He returned his embrace. "But I can't look at mine."

"I don't wanna either."

"Then let's just see what William wanted me to see and get out of here before we stumble across something else we shouldn't see."

"Good idea but we don't tell Eric we opened his parent's record, right?"

"Of course not. With whatever is wrong with him right now, he'd probably kill us."

"Yeah, good point."

"Anyway, I have William's father's record right here." She said, sliding it from its place. "Alastair Spears."

Ronald hooked his arm around her shoulders as she opened the record.

* * *

 **Ah, another chapter of the rewrite done. I'm really getting into it now and I'm sorry Alan, the torture scene to you was elongated. Sorry. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter Seventeen_

 _She was dead. I was told to accept it when they handed off my child to me and though I would miss her dearly, I would have been comforted by my daughter she was meant to give me. Instead, in my arms was a baby boy. I stood still, watching the undertaker take my wife's body off to his shop and when he was out of sight, I found my lovely wife's emerald orbs mocked by the sobbing child in my arms._

 _It begged with those damned eyes and arms for me to cradle it, for me to keep it warm as I stood in the centre of the quiet, snowy town. Its cries echoed off the walls of the well I held it over, feeling no remorse as my hands began to slack; the child should have fell down the well but from my hands it was taken, whisked away by a pair of rough, calloused hands. I scowled, facing the man who dared save the murder. He was tall, tanned skin with black thick hair and grey eyes that both were shocked and appalled at my no doubt behaviour toward a newly born infant. "What do you think you are doing?" I demanded._

 _"Saving this poor child." he replied, holding the child close to his chest. "What do you think you're doing, trying to murder an infant."_

 _"He killed my wife." I justified. "The damn thing killed my wife. He took her from me!"_

 _"Your son is innocent! He's just a baby."_

 _"A baby that I never wanted."I hissed, stepping closer to the stranger. "Now give me back my damned son so I may rid him from my life."_

 _"You have no right to kill him." the man stood his ground, my sons crying, near screaming growing louder by the minute as little snowflakes chilled his bare skin._

 _"Give him back!" I demanded one last time._

 _Still, the stranger held strong and I was about to take my child by force when a woman approached us, her hands soft and gentle when she took my child from the mans arms. "Hush dear." she whispered, taking the shawl around her shoulders to wrap up the my child. Nearly instantly, his screaming quieted and he shifted closer to the woman as she brought him to share her warmth. "What is going on?" she asked, gently rocking my child._

 _"He was ready to drop the poor boy down the well." the man replied with a glare in my direction._

 _At that, the woman gasped, turning to the side to keep my child from my view. "What sort of father are you?"_

 _"I am not his father. I've already disowned him for killing my wife!"_

 _"He didn't kill anyone! Your wife new the risks when she wished to bare children and you should have accepted them as well!"_

 _The man agreed with the woman, moving to wrap his arms around them both. "If you do not want your son, allow us to take him him. We will raise him as our own and you will never have to see him again."_

 _"Yes, allow us to so." the woman pleaded. "Let us raise him under the Knox name."_

 _As much as I wanted the murderer dead, I wouldn't see him again and he wouldn't tarnish the Spears name so I said nothing to them, only turned mu back and walked from them. I felt nothing as my feet carried me to the undertakers parlour, no regret entering a sliver of my mind. I had done myself a service by ridding myself of a nuisances. If only my son would have been a daughter like he was meant to be, then I still would have had a family, now I only had myself._

 _I came to his shop to find he was just laying my wife into her coffin. Her pale skin, her perfect figure, the only womb to give me a daughter now useless as she lay there. "My love, I whispered. "I will always love you and I know it was not your fault I received a son. I have forgiven you, my dear."_

 _I could feel the undertakers eyes on me as a pressed a chaste kiss to my wife's lips. "Where is your son?" he asked me._

 _"I have no use for him." I replied. "He's with someone else."_

 _I heard the undertaker click his tongue. "Pity. She goes through all the pain of giving you a child and you give him away."_

 _My eyes narrowed as a snarl worked its way from my throat. "She's dead."_

 _"Yes, because she gave you a son."_

 _"A son I didn't want!"_

 _"No one chooses whether they have a son or daughter." he sighed. "I'm sure she would have wanted you to keep your son but I have no place to say what you do with your family."_

 _"No, you don't." I returned my focus onto my wife, gently brushing back her black bangs. "My love, I have given up the child you bore me but I believe you would have wanted me too. We know I would not be able to raise a child myself and I believe the hands I gave our child over too are going to raise him better then I ever could. Even so, I would have kept…him, if you were still with me, but he took you from me thus this is the best option for us all." I closed my eyes, squeezing her hands. "I will miss you my dear. Rest well now."_

* * *

 _Five years had passed with me on my own and despite missing my wife, I still had no regret giving up my son. I was free to do as I wished, bring home whenever I liked without any questions being asked. My son had left my mind for five glorious years until today. I knew something was going to happen as my day had started out usual. My chef never made me breakfast as he was passed out drunk in the basement, old friends I was meant to meet with cancelled and as I was on my daily walk, a little urchin girl came up to me to ask for spare coin._

 _As pure normal, I knocked the child from me as I did with all who begged from me but this time, this little girl had a guardian. I was tackled to the ground seconds later by a scruff looking man and hardly had time to defend myself before he left me with a bloodied nose and bruised eye. As embarrassing as that was, I counted my blessings the man hadn't pulled a knife on me._

 _The man and the girl were gone when I stood up, a good thing for them as I would have had them both executed for attacking a nobleman. The people around me whispered to themselves as I strode past them. I held my head I, knowing I had an imagine to uphold and a pristine imagine I wouldn't let some scruffian tarnish._

 _I continued on my walk route, passing by a farm I normally did but this time, familiar emerald eyes caught my attention. Never, in the five years had I walked this path, had a I seen the boy, but there he was, my son. He was growing rather well, if not on the skinny side with black hair like his mother, her pale skin as well. He was running in the front yard of the farm house, a Collie was chasing him around the yard while a black cat with white paws watched from its perch on the porch railing. "C'mon Baron!" my son said, holding a stick just out of the dogs reach. "Fetch!" he ordered, throwing the stick and with a bark, the Collie ran after it. "Good boy." he smiled, kneeling down as the dog brought the stick back, tail wagging proudly._

 _"William, there you are." the man who had stopped me from killing the boy exited the house, dirt smearing across his clothes and skin. "Mamma and I need help in the back."_

 _"Yes papa." the boy, William, smiled and he disappeared from my sight as he followed his 'father' into the house then it occurred to me what they were using the boy for as I continued on my way, being shown the back of house. William was knelt in a garden, pulling at weeds while his 'parents' must have been still inside the house. They were using the boy for labour and right then I could have kicked myself. Why hadn't I thought to use the unwanted child for chores? He would do all I needed and it wouldn't cost me anything. I had gotten rid of my son but now I wanted back._

 _I had decided to do it the same day. When the sun had gone down and I was hidden well by the moonless night, I watched as my son and his 'father' stepped from their home to do their nightly check. "Do you know what sorry you want mamma to read you t'night?" the man asked._

 _"No papa." William replied. "But I'll get to choose, right?"_

 _"Yes. After your bath, you can pick your story." the man ruffled his hair, smiling down at him. "Now while I'm checking on the cows, check the horses, will ya?"_

 _"Yes papa!" I followed William as he parted from the man to do as he was told. Good. A servant must listen well to his master._

 _I waited until he came from the stables and grabbed him when his back was turned. I slapped my hand over his mouth and carried my servant, kicking and squirming back to my manor where I threw him into the basement. He hit his head which disoriented him a moment before his eyes were locked on me. "M-Mamma! Papa!" he insatiately cried out, pulling himself backwards as I approached until he hit the wall. "Mamma!" tears began to spill over his cheeks._

 _"Hush boy." I snapped. "They cannot hear you."_

 _"Papa!"_

 _He seemed to ignore me and a hard slap that left a good sized bruise to his cheek shut him up. "I said hush!" I shouted, fisting his dirty shirt. "They cannot hear you and will not come for you. Starting now, I am your father, your family. Understood?"_

 _"N-No! I wanna go home! I want m-mamma!"_

 _I shoved him to the ground. "I am your family now, boy. Say it."_

 _"No!"_

 _Growling low in my throat, I knelt down, gripping a large chunk of black locks and tugging his head back. "I will say it again. I am your family. I am your father now. Now shut up and understand you will never see them again, understood?" he nodded the best he could with my hand still gripping tightly to his hair. "Good. Now no more crying." I let him go and he pulled himself away from me, into the corner of the stone room. "Come now William. Don't be afraid of your father."_

 _"No." he whimpered._

 _Seeing how he wouldn't break easily, I ascended the stairs, giving him one last chance before I locked him in. "Are you my son?"_

 _"…no."_

 _"Then you are to stay in here until you accept that I am." And I kept him locked inside the basement for three near four moths only giving him the essential food and water to survive._

 _When I entered the basement for the first time in a week, William crawled toward me and wrapped his arms around my leg, hugging it as he looked up at me with watery, red, puffy eyes. "Please…p-papa. I'm s-sorry. I w-wanna c-come out."_

 _I knelt, playing a fake smile as a raked my fingers gently through his hair. "There's a good boy."_

 _"Papa…" he hiccuped and hugged me. "Papa."_

 _I looked down at him, feeling the squeeze he was giving me and offered him a quick, one armed hug before shoving him back as I stood. "Now, come with me and I show you your duties."_

 _"My…duties?" he asked._

 _"Of course. You are not living here free."_

 _It took time, but I was eventually able to train my son to be a proper servant. In fact, I'd call him a butler with what I had him do. It was nice to have someone do everything needed around the mansion and not have to pay a single coin for it. He knew the meaning of perfection and if he forgot, a good lashing reminded him._

 _Today, was meant to be like any other. My son, now sixteen, was going about his chores, cleaning around me as I sat in my office looking over the taxes I had when knocking echoed throughout the home. "Shall I get that?" he asked me, looking up from dusting off the bookcase._

 _"Who is it?" I asked him, my eyes still attached to the letter I received._

 _His answer froze me. "An elderly couple. I think they own the farm I pass by on my way into town."_

 _'_ Damn. _' I thought. "No, I'll answer it." I saw the odd look William gave me but I didn't want them to meet, not after I had trained William so well. "What?" I demanded as I answered the door and William was right. The couple that had taken him in._

 _"Excuse us sir, but have you seen anyone that resembles this young man?" the woman asked, holding up a photo from when William was five. They were still looking for him? After all these years and they hadn't given up. Pathetic. "No, I haven't." I meant to close the door but the man stopped me. "What is it?"_

 _"Please sir, if you do see someone looking like him, let us now."_

 _"I shall now good day." I closed the door, scowling. At least they didn't recognizing me but they were going to be a problem if they were still looking for William. I was lucky as it was they hadn't run into each other. Nom this wasn't good at all. I needed to get rid of them._

 _"What did they want?"_

 _I glanced up, William standing at the bottom of the stairs with a wooden bucket full of water and a rag. "They were looking for someone. A lost child."_

 _"Really? I think I might be able to help them! Saw a child in town the other day looking for his mother! Father, may I assist th-"_

 _"Absolutely not." I snapped at him. "You have to much work to do to stop for something as petty as that. Now back to it!"_

 _He flinched as I yelled. "Y-Yes father."_

 _When he was out of my sight, ducking into the dinning hall, I made my way back to my office. I needed this family out of my way and I knew a someone who dealt discreetly with ridding nuisances. "Yes, I'd like to see a couple disappear."_

 _And it seemed the man I had hired worked quick as the next day William was showing me a newspaper with murder in the headlines. "The farming couple were found dead." he said, reading over the story again and again. "It says they both were stabbed precisely in the heart while they slept."_

 _"Mm." I hummed with my cup of tea. "Now put that down and do your job."_

 _"Ah…yes. Sorry father." he muttered, setting the newspaper aside and I through it into the fireplace when he was gone._

* * *

 _"What happened to mother, father?" William asked me one autumn afternoon._

 _He was older now, twenty-two. "She was killed." I replied without a glance at him._

 _"Killed? Did they find the murderer?"_

 _"They did. In fact, he lives with me." I lifted my head from my book to glare at my son. "If you were never born she would still be alive."_

 _William stood still as a board a moment before his head bowed and his hands clench. "I…I was her…death?"_

 _"You were. You killed the only woman I've ever loved."_

 _"…but…you love me, right?" he looked up at me, eyes water and tears on the verge of forming. He knew the punishment for crying._

 _"No." I stated bluntly. "If you were the daughter I wanted, yes but no. You're the son I could careless about." seeing the tears spill over, I threw my book aside and approached him to deliver a hard slap. "What did I teach you about crying?!"_

 _"M-Men don't s-show tears."_

 _"Remeber that. You shouldn't be crying, especially at your age." I turned and shoved him out my office door. "Now back to work with you. I have a guest coming over." A guest I did, a special one. One to help fill my urges my wife left me with. She was a lovely lady and was only paid by the hour unlike others who wished to be paid depending on the activities you wished to indulge in. Those were the type of whores I hated but the pay by the hour women were often lead up to my bedroom and I didn't pay any mind to my son but apparently, he had the audacity to compare them to his mother._

 _"Was she one of them?" he asked one day after a whore had left._

 _The insolence deserved a punch to the stomach rather then a slap and William doubled over, arms insatiately wrapping around his stomach. "Never call your mother a whore again child! Do you think the beautiful woman that gave you life was a street wretch?"_

 _"N-No…I…" he wheezed._

 _"Basted child. Your mother was wonderful, gorgeous and you were lucky to get her eyes." I left my son wheezing on the hall floor to visit my wife. I used to go to her grave but I found an easier way to see her everyday._

 _I entered the basement and there she lay in her coffin. I couldn't have her waste away alone in that old grave now, could I? No, so I brought her back home where she could truly rest. William often questioned why I kept the basement locked but I refused to answer him. This was our little special spot, where I could pretend she had not left me and I could hold her as if her heart was still beating. "My darling, I am sorry I've left you for so long, but I'm back." I knelt next to her coffin, placing my hand over hers, the peeling flesh and bones never there in my eyes. All I saw was perfection. "My dear, William dared to call you a common whore but worry not. I defended you and made sure he does not make that mistake again." he leant over to kiss her hollowing cheek. "You look stunning today but you do everyday I see you."_

 _After that, William never asked about his mother again until I was finally forced to introduce my son to my fiancé. Though it didn't feel right, marrying another woman, but common whores were no longer satisfying me and the best part about this woman was she was pregnant from her first marriage. She was already bursting with life and she assured me, the child in her womb was going to be a beautiful little girl. "William, I'd like you to meet my fiancé, Isabella."_

 _William, the thirty-three year old, looked up from his book, eyes lighting up wit the excitement of a child. He stood from his chair int he library, placing his book aside to properly greet his soon to be stepmother. "It's a pleasure to meet you." he said, clasping her hand between his. "I've been wishing I could use the word mother again."_

 _She laughed, her smile nearly as bright as my old beloved. "I look forward to having a son." she pat her bulging stomach. "I can already tell this is going to be a baby girl."_

 _"A sister." he gasped, reaching out and stopping short of her stomach. "May I?"_

 _"Be my guest."_

 _William rested his hand on Isabella's stomach, a smile reaching for ear to ear plastered on his face, the first time I had seen such a thing. The both gasped and Isabella looked at me with joyful tears. "What is it?" I asked._

 _"She kicked." she replied. "William, she knows thats going to be her big brother."_

 _"Really?"_

 _"I think so." she placed her hand over his. "She likes you already."_

 _"I like her as well."_

 _No. No, this wasn't how things were meant to go. William was growing too attached to the woman. No, if he was to work properly, he couldn't see her and so I made sure of it. Isabella thought nothing of it as I kept her as far away from the mansion as possible (made easier by her tailoring shop being quite busy day in and out) but William saw what I was trying to do. But, like a good boy, said nothing until one evening. "Father, may I ask a favour?"_

 _"No."_

 _"Father, please." he reached into his pocket and handed me a silver chain with a silver dove attached to it. "W-When Thea arrives, may you please give this to her?"_

 _cocking an eyebrow at the necklace, I flipped the dove over in my palm, seeing words engraved that read, 'To the sister I will never meet but always love, William.'_. _I looked up to find my son gone and when I thought nothing of it, I heard a shout from my gardner I hired to please Isabella._

 _I ran from my office outside where I ended up staring at the body of my son. I looked up to find the window open and realized he had jumped; he had killed himself. He was the way he was meant to be before the damn Knox family took him in. He was finally dead. "L-Lord Spears," the gardener gasped. "I-I tried to reason with him but he-"_

 _"Say nothing else." I demanded. "He did this on his own free will. I'll call the undertaker and have his body taken care of."_

* * *

 _When Isabella asked me where William was as she hadn't seen him for a week, I had to pretend it pained me to tell her what had happened, but I made sure to tell her he had fallen into a creek and hit his head causing him to drown._

 _Her arms of comfort were nice but indeed as I didn't care if William was dead, in fact, I was ecstatic the damn child was no longer in my life and as far as I was concerned, this continued on as they should have. I finally had my daughter, Thea and she was everything I had wanted in a daughter. Smart, beautiful, hardworking as she helped her mother in her tailor shop when she was old enough. This was how my life was meant to be. I was even introduced to one of Isabella's good friends, Melody Humphries. She had lost a son as well, another suicide from drug overdose it seemed. Oh well. "It was meant to be his birthday." Melody sighed, expecting the tea Isabella gave her with a polite nod. "He would have been thirty."_

 _"Five years is still too fresh. I'm sorry for your loss." she pat her hand. "Alan was a charming young man from what I saw of him."_

 _"He was going to grow up and make his living as a painter."_

 _"He was very talented."_

 _"Yes he was." She took a deep breath. "Oh, I'm sorry Isabella for getting so emotional on you."_

 _"Don't apologize for missing your son." she reached over to place her hand on my knee. "Alastair lost his son as well."_

 _"Suicide?"_

 _"Ah, no. Drowning accident."_

 _"Well, I'm sorry for your loss."_

 _"Yes, so am I."_

 _I was hoping William would never be brought up again but every now and then questions about him would be asked either by Isabella or Thea. I would easily make up something but I still wished for William to be out of my life for good. Thus, I asked my wide what to do. When I arrived in the basement, I found something odd in her hands. It was a shard of dull glass. It was perfectly cut but none of my mirrors were broken. Ignoring it, I left it in her hands as I asked for her advice. "My love, how do I rid myself of our son?" When she answered, it became obvious. I must rid myself of the only other two people who knew of him. "Thank you my dear. I will be sure to carry it out posthaste."_

 _I made sure to arm myself with a knife from the kitchen then made my way to her tailor shop. She made such beautiful dresses and when she heard me enter, she turned from her sewing to show me the dress she was making. "Look dear, doesn't it look lovely?"_

 _"Yes, it's beautiful." I smiled, stepping closer to her. "How many more must you make to fill your quota?"_

 _"Only a few." she set the dress down, reaching for another. "Now look at-"_

 _I plunged my knife deep into her back when it was turned to me. I yanked it out to spin her around and stab it through her ribcage, twisting it. Red bubbled over her lips and oozed from both wounds. Her eyes were wide but I smiled and kissed her before tearing the knife out again and stabbing through her stomach this time._

 ** _She was dead by the time I had finished and my front was drenched in blood as I stood up._**

 _When I heard the door close, I turned around to greet my daughter. I smiled at her and reached out for her. "Hello sweetheart." I said, walking toward her. "Papa took care of the whore. Now why don't you come and meet your real mother?" she ran upstairs and I could see her body shaking. My poor daughter, afraid of what she saw her father do. Well, I wasn't going to harm her, she was my own flesh and blood after all. How could I hurt the daughter I always wanted?_

 _I followed her upstairs to the whores room but before I could even open the door, I heard a gunshot and when I opened the door, I found my daughter-_

* * *

"Stop!" Thea shouted, slamming the record closed as she wobbly knees dropped her to the floor. "Stop, stop, stop!" she threw the record away then wrapped her arms around herself. "…h-he…"

Ronald swallowed, carefully kneeling next to her. "Hey, Thea, it's okay."

"W-William's my s-step-brother?" she took out her dove necklace, looking down at it. "William gave this to me…he wanted to be my sister and that…that…that asshole took everything form the both of us!" she gripped the dove tightly in her palm. "He forced us both to suicide, he killed my mother…was going to kill William as a baby…" she took the training scythe and Ronald watched her hack at the record until it lay in pieces. "No one should remeber you! We should have let your soul rot with your damned body!"

"H-Hey, Thea, calm down." he wrapped his arms around her. "Please, calm down."

She panted, glaring at the record before she turned around to return Ronald's hug. "I-I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay." he ran his hand over her back. "I'd feel the same after seein' all that."

She nodded, resting her head on Ronald's shoulder, gripping at the back of his jacket. She needed to see William and just bloody hug him, let them both cry about the man that destroyed both their lives. "Ronald…?"

"Yeah?"

"Promise me you won't go crazy like he did?"

"No, I won't." he assured as they pulled apart. "Promise." he leant in for a gentle kiss. "And…it's kinda weird for me."

"Why?"

"William woulda been my cousin."

"How?"

"Well, that was my aunt who adopted him. Mum showed me pictures of them before William was taken."

"And, I knew Alan's mother."

Ronald smiled a little. "Looks like we're all connected, even before we ended up here."

"Yes, it seems like it." she hugged him again, wiping her eyes. "I…I wouldn't say I'm feeling better, I don't think I will until I see William, but I'm composed enough for us to get back to finding Alan."

"Okay. Don't worry, we'll find William and Alan and then we can all have a big family reunion."

"Yes."

Ronald pulled her in for another kiss then stood, helping Thea to her feet. "C'mon. Let's meet back up with Grell and Eliza."

"Alright." she smiled softly, taking his hand and he gave her hand a gentle squeeze, his smile matching her own.

* * *

 **Sorry again for taking so long to put out a new chapter but here it is. It's probably one of the darker ones but enjoy, I guess?**


End file.
